25 Days Of December Fun
by darkgirl3
Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.
1. Ice Skating

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Liam hadn't been sure why Theo had insisted on going out when he'd been happy staying in in another Friday night. However when Theo had threaded to sleep in the room he never had once used, that was supposed to be his and they knew it wasn't ever going to be, Liam had grabbed his wallet and keys before following Theo out to the door. He might have grumbled too, but Theo had ignored him.

However right now Liam knew what Theo had planned because they were putting on skates to go out on the ice. He had mentioned wanting to go since he hadn't been in years. He just hadn't thought Theo would go for it. Mason and Corey were already out there skating like they were born on the ice. He knew for a fact that Corey hadn't been that good all the time, but now it was like he'd come straight up from the ice itself with skates on.

Liam looked up at Theo who was standing just inside of the rink in amazement. Theo didn't even look as if he might fall down. Liam got up hoping he could do this without embarrassing his self. He didn't like the wobbly feeling just on level ground. He went towards Theo until Theo was in reach.

"If I fall please don't laugh. I might have lied about how great I used to be." Liam said with a sigh. Lied would be an understatement about how good he'd been since he'd always been a big bruise. He'd just wanted to impress Theo again because he loved seeing hte look on his face when he did impress him.

"I got you and if we fall then I'll take the hit." Theo said taking hold of Liam's gloved hands helping his boyfriend out onto the ice.

Theo knew from what Mason and Liam's mom Jenna had told him that Liam was horrible on ice. He knew that tonight would more than likely end with them having one big bruise, but he wanted to have fun with Liam like this. He loved getting Liam to try new things and being able to show him the things he had done his self. Liam had thought he spent every second of the day in the tunnels, but he hadn't. He'd done some things that were fun to pass the time.

Theo put his arm around Liam steadying him when he thought he was going to fall after they moved just an inch. He'd had Tara to teach him to skate when he was little even if it had been bad on his asthma sometimes he hadn't cared. When he'd been in New York with the doctors he'd gone to the skating rink outside of where the Today show was located. He had been better on skates than a skate board which was hilarious too him. It had felt great though being able to get away and be free for a while. He wanted Liam to have that fun now to know that there were fun things to do in December in Beacon Hills. He actually hoped they got snow for the first time in years since it was so rare for it to happen.

Liam moved in closer to Theo when they left the safety of the rink's wall. He could feel the cold and warmth mixing from the ice and the heat that radiated from Theo's body. He trusted Theo and held onto him as they skated around. It wasn't easy but he smiled when he looked up at Theo realizing that they were almost in the middle where Mason and Corey were at.

"Just keep moving your feet and looking at me. You're doing great." Theo said smiling back at Liam.

 **~LT MC~**

Mason and Corey skated around their friends not wanting Liam to lose his balance if he saw how easy they were moving. Mason waited until they were a shirt distance away before pulling Corey in kissing him. Corey moaned before turning Mason around wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Corey nuzzled against Mason's neck as they skated around the rink holding onto each other. He had learned to skate back in October when Mason had brought him here on a date. He'd been just as nervous as Liam had been, but Mason had been a great teacher like Theo was for Liam. He'd picked it up quick after three times of going there. He felt like he'd been born on the ice thanks to Mason. He understood why Mason and Theo both enjoyed skating after he'd gotten the hang of it. Theo had helped him once too when Mason had been doing something with his parents. He hadn't wanted to go alone so he'd gotten Theo to go with him. It had been fun because Theo knew how to have fun now that there wasn't anything but friendship and no need for ulterior motives.

"Thanks for teaching me to skate, Mas." Corey said as they pulled apart but kept holding hands as they moved around the rink again. It was kind of like a dance as they moved not getting too far away.

"You're welcome, I knew you'd love it once you were out here." Mason replied pulling Corey in kissing him when they came to a stop.

 **~LT MC~**

Theo moved his hands to Liam's hips helping him as they came to a stop. Liam was holding onto Theo's arms to make sure he didn't fall again. He'd gone down once when he'd let go of Theo to try and balance his self to attempt to move a little faster. Theo had said they were going at the right speed, but he'd wanted more. Theo had landed on the ice first and Liam on top of him. Liam had said he was sorry and Theo kissed him before they'd gotten up. It had been disastrous for him, but Theo got him on his feet.

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck pulling him down kissing him. Theo deepened the kiss once Liam opened his mouth letting his tongue in. They were doing great and he could tell some of Liam's nervousness had died down. He hadn't minded falling with Liam earlier. He'd tried catching Liam but they'd both gone down. Liam had looked so cute with the guilty look on his face he couldn't be mad at him.

 **~LT MC~**

"I love you for tonight." Liam said later when they were sitting in the backseat if Theo's truck because Theo had let Mason drive since they wanted to snuggle up in the back.

Corey and Mason had gotten to at the skating rink while they'd spent an extra hour there. By the time he'd gotten off of the ice he'd only fallen down twice more, but he'd also been moving on his own without holding onto Theo with a death grip. He'd even attempted the double spin like Corey had with Mason. He'd crashed into the side wall because he didn't stop in time. Theo had grabbed him by his jeans before he flipped over it onto his face. Mason had been recording the whole thing, but Corey had at least tried grabbing him on the other side before he went over.

"You're welcome," Theo said back kissing Liam again telling him he loved him.

He'd known he could get Liam moving without falling if they practiced some. He hadn't even complained when Mason took the keys telling him and Liam to make out in the back seat. It was safer since he couldn't keep his eyes off Liam's. He'd been glad when Corey had helped him get Liam back on his feet before he'd went over the wall. He should have known not to let Liam go, but he'd been doing so good. The last thing he'd expected was for Liam to start doing a spin. The spin had been great, it had just been his stopping that hadn't been great all all.

Mason looked in the rear view mirror smiling at Liam and Theo leaning in close kissing each other. He was stopped at a light so he leaned over kissing Corey too. He couldn't have asked for a better Friday night in December. He had to hand it to Theo for tonight since he had wanted to do something fun besides staying in yet again.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope that you enjoyed this and thanks in advanced for reviews. If any mistakes sorry I'm having to copy and edit on here since desk top is being mean. I wrote this in an email along with the whole story so transferring over from there. I post as much as I can before Christmas if the weather holds up for me.**


	2. Christmas Lights

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **AN2: Wanted a little humor since I wrote this chapter while watching Christmas Vacation lol anyone that might have seen that movie will understand the Christmas lights at least somewhat since I did it my own way for them here.**

 **CN: Liam tries putting up Christmas lights on the roof, it doesn't go like planned at all.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Everything had been going great with the decorating like every year before. Liam helped his step dad on the outside while Mason supervised then both. This year was a little different since Corey and Mason were both telling them where things went. His step dad was working on the side of the house. Liam had wanted to put some lights up though and it would spell out Merry Christmas when they got to light them up. He was so excited since he wanted to do this for Theo to have something to look at night. He had so many ideas as it was for December, but this he really wanted to do it this year.

His mom, Jenna had told him it was too dangerous and they'd never put them up before. They always did the front and side yards plus inside the house. Inside the house where they stayed looked like Christmas had thrown up every year. He loved it, but he wanted more this year since it was his first Christmas with Theo. There was just something special about this year in general that felt so much better than the last Christmas. He had felt slightly depressed even though Mason had tried cheering him up and he'd been dating Hayden. He'd felt in the dumps trying to hide how he felt so he didn't bring the others down.

Liam heard Mason tell him that the roof area was too slick from the rain they had gotten. It was another reason his mom had been against it. The second that his mom and Theo had left to do some shopping he'd called Mason to come over to help. He knew Corey would be with Mason so he'd said to bring his other brother. Mason had laughed saying they'd be over. Corey was awesome and he hated that it took so long to realize that the year before. It was obvious that Mason and Corey were great together. It was how he felt about Theo too like he was meant to be with him.

David, his step dad, which most time he called dad now, had given up on trying to get him to stay on the ground. He figured if he didn't think about it he would be fine. He'd been so beyond wrong that it wasn't funny though. He had gotten everything but the Mas up when it happened. He accidentally stapled his shoe string to the roof. The way he was sitting with his feet under him he didn't know how he'd done it. However he was trapped on the roof and his step dad had been called into work because of a doctor being out. He should have known he wouldn't have room either since he'd started Christmas too close to the chimney as well. He'd just been so happy that his idea was working at first that he'd gone a little too fast and got his self stapled and hugging the chimney.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"Which one of you could come up here and help me? I kind of stapled myself up here." Liam asked hoping that Mason and Corey would be willing even if he knew Corey hated heights and Mason had been against this to start with. He would gladly save them from anything and had plenty of times.

"WHAT" Mason yelled sounding slightly alarmed at what he'd said. "How in the world did you do it?" Mason asked after a moment. His brain was going over board on how Liam could have done it. He also worried that he might have gotten skin, but he was sure that Liam would have yelled and said something sooner if that happened. He was seriously going to get his brother when Liam was off the roof.

"I don't know, mom's going to murder me Mason if I'm up here when she gets home." Liam said hearing noise on the latter hoping it was Mason. Corey wouldn't be much help with his out right terror of heights. Even though Corey was mostly calm, he was sure he also might hurt him when he got down if it was Mason if anything happened.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Mason peered over the roof seeing that Liam was right beside the chimney to the fireplace that only got used twice a year. Mason had no clue how Liam had done it, but it wasn't just his shoe laces that were stapled his pant leg was also done up. He let out a sigh knowing that Corey wasn't coming up. He knew that he was terrified of heights as it was from the Halloween carnival they'd gone to and Corey had panicked when the Ferris Wheel had stopped at the top. Corey hadn't let on until they were stuck that he was scared of heights. Theo had known and apparently knew that Corey had done it to make Mason happy.

"I can't hold onto you and undo the staples too, but I can cut the clothes if you want." Mason offered. He loved Liam, but he wasn't about to fall off the roof trying to keep Liam from falling and his self while undoing staples.

"I need to finish Christmas so if that will get it done faster ok. We're just going have to go to the mall tomorrow and replace these pants cause mom will murder me even more." Liam sighed since she had just gotten them for him the month before.

Mason signed about to be the brave beat friend and brother that he tried to be. He wasn't sure if he got enough credit for half of the things he endured. He got one foot on the roof when Corey told him he wasn't setting another one on the roof. He knew Corey was trying to protect him like always, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"Theo will be here in five minutes, three since we know him and rescuing Liam from trouble. You are not going on the roof. Or no sex until Christmas." Corey added crossing his arms when Mason opened his mouth to protest. "Twenty four days." He added knowing that would motivate Mason on not going up on the roof. He hadn't specified where Liam was not wanting Theo to break the traffic laws to get here since he was so close.

"Theo is coming to save you like the knight he is so I'll just stand here til then. I'm not going without for that long because you were desperate to decorate here when we all said no. I love you, but ain't happening." Mason said before putting his foot back on the latter.

He did feel a little better knowing that Corey had called Theo. Although Theo had promised to get Liam good if he put a single toe on the latter. They all knew that Liam wasn't going to listen, which he knew also that Theo wouldn't have left if Jenna hadn't wanted some help shopping. Liam wouldn't have gone up the latter with Theo there to keep him on the ground.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Liam didn't need Theo finding him on the roof. He knew for a fact that Theo had told him if he got on the roof he wouldn't be sitting down. He knew it would actually mean he couldn't sit for days but Theo would find some way of punishing him. He wouldn't mind getting Theo to spank him if it meant having sex afterwards. Liam shook his head of that thought as he tried pulling his leg up, but it had gone numb from the way he was sitting so long.

"Liam stop before you fall or so help me worse rip free and come at me." Mason said before seeing Theo's truck pulling onto the street knowing he'd be there any second. "Theo's already here so stop before you get hurt." Mason added before climbing down the latter. He wasn't going to be on the latter too knowing that Theo would get him too for putting his self in danger over Christmas lights. Theo had become like a big brother to Corey and him, but there might be something else they might want too with Theo they'd never said.

Corey hugged Mason when he got on the ground relieved to have his boyfriend on level ground. He kissed Mason before giving Liam's mom Jenna and Theo a sheepish smile. He hadn't wanted to be the barer of bad news, but it was Liam. He didn't want him getting hurt even if he could heal from it.

"I'm sorry to call, but we could never get him to listen." Corey explained pointing up at the roof.

"Wait, he's hung up there?" Theo asked since Corey had only asked when they where getting back because Liam had gotten stuck.

"I didn't want to alarm you so I said no hurry because you were only ten minutes away. I would have called Stilinski or Parrish if it would have been longer. Mason wasn't going up there." Corey said before giving them a look that dared anyone to ask why he hadn't offered since they knew why.

He was still embarrassed that he'd been lifted off the Ferris Wheel. He had been relieved it had been Mason that had, but still; he wasn't going up and Mason was human he could die if he fell. He didn't want to lose Mason over a roof fall when they had already survived so much together.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Theo took his jacket off giving it to Jenna before he went to the latter. He didn't miss Mason saying Liam had done it for him not to go too hard on him. He should have known to let Mason and Corey go with Jenna shopping when Liam had mentioned putting lights up. He thought it happened every year until they were leaving and Jenna said she prayed Liam didn't go up. He'd almost turned the truck around going back to get Liam and buckle him in the back seat so he wouldn't do anything like this.

Theo got up on the roof making his way carefully to Liam before helping his boyfriend out of the jam he'd managed to get in again. He hated heights like Corey did but he had trained his self not to panic over the years. He got Liam free before letting out a breath that he hadn't fallen or Liam since it was steep. Liam had tried saying he was sorry but he'd told him not to say anything until there was grass under them. He was not letting Liam out of his sight for a few days so he couldn't get into any trouble.

Liam was relieved when he was unattached to the roof again. He smiled kissing Theo showing him just how thankful he was. Even if he had been worried about being found up here he knew that Theo would have saved him. Liam pulled back before reaching for the staple gun. It was however grabbed before he could get it and Theo was looking at him like he had three heads.

"If you don't get down that roof I am going to staple your butt to a chair in the kitchen the next time I leave." Theo said letting a slight growl slip out. He wasn't mad at Liam, he'd just been worried hating that Liam put his self in danger over Christmas lights.

There was no way he was leaving Liam alone again with outdoor ideas. He was going to hide the staple gun too. Liam thankfully only glared at him before going towards the latter. He looked at Merry Christmas spelled out minus half of the M and the as in Mas. He waited for Liam to go down telling him he was getting the rest of the stuff. Theo quickly finished Mas out on the roof even before going down. He had to work since Liam had put Christmas way to close to the chimney to start with. Theo handed Jenna the staple gun telling her to hide it before looking at Liam.

"Mom already yelled at me. I'm sorry I should have left it alone like you all said." Liam sighed looking down.

"Just no more roofs ok, you know Corey's not the only one that hates heights." Theo said before giving Liam a kiss letting him know he wasn't mad. "You owe me since I finished it for you. If they don't burn I'm not checking the bulbs though." he declared.

Liam kissed Theo back before returning the hug as well. He felt a little guilty since he did know Theo hated heights. He had brought Theo out if his fear on the Ferris Wheel by kissing him until they were on the ground again. He had enjoyed those few minutes just the two of them right below Mason and Corey on the wheel. He had even gotten Theo to look out over the city to see how nice it looked even if it had been Halloween.

"Ok, whatever you say goes. We just leave them up all year cause I'm so not taking them down." Liam laughed glad that he was back on ground.

"Go inside, I'll be there in a minute when I get the stuff out if the truck." Theo said kissing Liam again before going to help Jenna. "He's going to be the death of me yet." He said to his self.

"We know that you'll never want it any other way either," Jenna said smiling knowing how much Theo loved her son.

Corey and Mason helped with the bags too, once they pulled away from each other. They had been slightly lost in each other since Theo had gone up the latter, which had been the same reason they'd lost track of what Liam had been doing once he'd gone up the latter too. They figured it was best not to mention that now since Liam was down and safe. Mason could really be a distraction with his hands and mouth when he wanted to be.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for the reviews and kudos. I'm thankful for the ones I have already gotten as well. I hope to have more up as soon as I can since snow is coming down now.**


	3. Making Christmas Ornaments

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **AN2: I lost WiFi because of the snow and couldn't post this yesterday like I had planned so here it is with no farther adue.**

 **CN: They make new Christmas Ornaments. This chapter is longer because I added more details in edit about the Ornaments.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

The ornaments where already on the tree but Liam had insisted on making some new ones that where more personal to each of them. Mason and Corey had spent the night after Liam's disastrous lights on the roof event deciding it might be better than going home to their empty house. Mason's parents had been gone for the weekend on business and Corey's parents had just moved. It was why Corey was either staying with Mason or there at Liam's with Mason staying too. If Mason went home Corey went too though because he loved his friends, but with Mason he got his boyfriend all to his self.

Theo had found out by accident when he'd gone to get Corey and he had over slept for school the day before Thanksgiving break. Liam hadn't been ready when Theo had been walking out the door so he'd text Mason to pick Liam up who was dragging butt slower than he usually did and he'd get Corey. He would have waited on Liam normally cause he enjoyed having Liam in the passenger seat. They'd make out before going in the school even a few pre-school blow or hand jobs. Liam hadn't even moved an inch when he'd gotten back from making breakfast though.

He'd even tried waking him up with kisses and being fun, which was how he'd gotten a pillow to the head telling him that he was sleeping in. He couldn't force Liam out of the bed when he'd looked so cute so he'd told Mason to get him up anyway possible. Liam had gotten him good later and now he didn't hesitate to get up when he said so. Apparently Mason had gone drill sergeant on him which had started with water in his face. Video had been made of it too and for a week Liam had pouted over it.

It was why Theo had gone to get Corey, not realizing he'd be sleeping in too. Theo had known what it was like not have family that cared. However he had told Corey that they both had two boyfriends that cared and two families that loved both of them so they couldn't let them worry. They hadn't said anything until that night when Theo had brought Corey home with him. Jenna had said he could stay if Mason's parents didn't. She gave the best hugs that one needed at times and Corey had gotten one of those hugs that night.

Mason's parents had agreed that Corey was staying with them and Mason's mom had already taken action for Corey to stay with them even if his parents saw fit to come back. It was definitely going to be a better Christmas than the last they all knew. They also knew that if Mason's mom hadn't put a stop to the second job that Corey had been working he wouldn't be around as much now. He was still working at the bookstore, but he'd quit the diner. Corey hadn't wanted to, but they all knew he'd felt relieved since it was getting tiresome even if he was a chimera.

~LT MC TL CM~

Liam broke into Theo's thinking by nipping at his neck. Theo let out a moan before he could stop it. He turned his head letting Liam have better access before wrapping his arm around Liam. He wasn't sure if he would ever get enough of Liam. They were usually going at it three times a day. Theo pulled Liam into his lap finally not able to hold back any longer. Liam straddled Theo's lap kissing his boyfriend letting out his own moans.

Mason and Corey where across from them at the table doing the same thing. Mason was sitting in the chair with Corey on his lap their ornaments forgotten. Both couples were getting carried away when Jenna walked in the kitchen with David laughing. They'd had a wager going if the teens would get the ornaments done before making out. David had lost handing his wife the twenty bucks they'd betted.

"I suggest if you all want lunch you have this kitchen cleaned up by twelve. It's already eleven thirty." Jenna said laughing when all four boys looked up from being caught. "You can finish making out in your rooms later."

Liam groaned leaning his head into Theo's before he got up. Theo stole another kiss and slapped Liam's ass when he didn't move quick enough. Theo was pretty sure that the ornaments were going to need to be dried more.

Mason and Corey disentangle as well putting the ornaments where they could dry until they could hang them on the tree that evening. Mason had mostly made the round ornaments with different colors and designs he'd drawn with the paint brush. He'd made a couple ginger bread people too. There was a bear he'd made and a chameleon like Corey had done. He'd put his name on the back and the date plus the year. He wanted to look back and remember them. It had been fun sitting at the table decorating the ornaments before they'd started making out with their respective boyfriends.

Mason had made the chameleon multiple colors like the rainbow. He'd asked Corey once what his favorite color was and he'd been told the rainbow. He'd almost laughed thinking it was a joke, but his man couldn't pick which one he loved the most. The bear was a polar bear like from the Coco-cola company did. However, he'd put a spin on it making a heart in the middle of it's belly. He had tried his best to write small, but he hadn't been able to do it. He'd wanted to put Corey and his name in the bear so it could be their first couple ornament since Corey had suggested the bear and the heart. Theo had saved him though because he apparently could write almost microscopic to get the words to fit and had. He smiled now looking at it before laying it down to dry.

The round ornaments had been plain, but he'd painted them with Christmas colors instead of leaving them silver. One of them he'd made into a rainbow of colors with what they'd had besides brown and black. He'd kissed Corey telling him it was his when he'd finished with it. He'd enjoyed the smile on Corey's face, which had been the last ornaments he'd made and how they ended up making out before they'd been caught. He couldn't wait to get Corey alone so they could continue. He had cut the ginger bread people out of thick fabric pieces and had painted face and buttons on them making it look like he had a little coat on. He'd made one for each of them putting names on the back and had put favorite colors on the coats.

~LT MC TL CM~

Corey had gone with designing his own from the fabric and craft paper that Theo had gotten from the store earlier that morning. Corey's ornaments were not Christmas centered completely. He'd made a snow bunny, two reindeers, frosty and he'd even designed a chameleon with multiple colors on it. He'd made one ornament with Mason and his name's on it like Mason had with the year.

The snow bunny he'd made from had a Santa hat on it that he'd done with rainbow colors instead of the solid red. He'd put a coat on it too wanting it to stay warm using Mason's favorite color for the coat. It was made from the fabric so he'd gotten a little more to work with like Mason had with his bear. The two reindeers had Mason and his name's on them and he'd made Mason's into Rudolph. He'd said he was the special one between them for coming back to him. Mason had tried arguing that Corey was since he'd come back from being dead. Corey hadn't bought it though and he'd stopped Mason's reply by kissing him at the time.

The ornament he'd put Mason and his name both on he'd let Mason pick out. It had been a penguin which had been been a little harder, but he'd gotten Theo to help with the cutting after he'd accidentally cut the arm off the first time. They were still surprised at how much Theo was enjoying the Christmas things they were doing. He had mentioned he wasn't fond of Christmas back in November when Liam had mentioned all the stuff they were going to do. However, he hadn't complained once and he hadn't even waited long to give into Liam the night before since they'd been caught in the front yard having sex under the lights that Liam had put up and Theo had finished. They had all burned so they'd been under Merry Christmas on the lawn.

The Chameleon he'd made into a rainbow like Mason had done his. He hadn't even thought about making one for Christmas but Liam had said make whatever they wanted. Ever since he'd gotten gotten turned into a Chimera with Chameleon abilities he'd loved the Chameleon's more. He'd always felt invisible hiding in plain sight then he could do it whenever he wanted. He had learned how not to disappear when he got nervous or scared now. His last ordiments had been a four set of Frosty snowmen one with each of their names on them. He'd wanted something that was cool so he'd used the craft paper in all of their favorite colors instead of making them just plain white. He'd used Mason's favorite color for his base snowman too, but added a rainbow hat instead of a black one.

He was so happy to have his friends and be here now. He had wanted to say something about his parents just leaving. He hadn't exactly known what to say since they all knew how bad his parents already where. They hadn't even noticed when he'd died even if it had only been for a short time. He felt slightly stressed still with Christmas coming, but he knew this was helping some. Being around his friends and not taking on everything at once was helping. He wanted to tell Theo how happy he was he'd dragged him to Liam's that night. He'd told him he was fine, but Theo hadn't listened because when he'd gotten off work Theo had been waiting on him at his house.

He'd been told that either they were going to the easy way with him helping Theo or Theo was going to carrying him upstairs while he packed and then take him to Liam's one way or the other. He had hugged Theo once they'd finished since he hadn't been able to say the words out loud at the time. His favorite hugs came from Mason, but there was just something about getting a hug from Theo that meant a lot. He was sure it was do to their past before Theo had come back, but he still loved them.

~LT MC TL CM~

Liam had done multiple wolf ornaments in different colors on them. He had made a couple of reindeers, three cats, two dogs and one ornaments with his and Theo's name on it and the year. He wanted to remember now when he looked at the thing years down the road. He'd used the fabric on the ordiments along with some of the fabric markers instead of the paint that most had been using.

The two reindeers he'd made putting one with Theo and his name on either side of them. He'd then put Mason and Corey's name on the other reindeer inside a heart like he'd done with Theo and his name. He'd given them both red noses saying they were twin Rudolph reindeer. He'd made lights going around their necks with the markers with Christmas colors. He'd wanted them to actually blink to make them cooler, but he couldn't do that with fabric and marker.

The three cats he had made really for Theo because his boyfriend loved cats. He didn't not love dogs, but Theo was cat crazy to him. He could make friends with every cat he saw even the one at the clinic that had been hissing even at Deaton. Theo had just picked it up and it had started purring like crazy meowing and licking him. Liam had designed the cats out of paper, but he'd made them look as close to real with the paper as he could. Theo had cut them out for him since he'd done like Corey had with the penguin at first. He'd gotten agitated over it, but Theo had kissed him until he'd felt the anger leaving him. He hadn't minded when Theo had cut them out after that. He'd even helped make them the way he'd described so that they looked way better than he'd pictured them.

He'd made one cat a calico after looking up a picture on his phone of Theo and the cat at the clinic. He'd done the best he could with the markers he had to get it calico colored. The second cat he'd made from the red paper putting a rainbow Santa hat on it liking how Corey had done his snow bunny's hat. He'd made the third cat black and white that was the biggest of the cats. He got his friends to sign it before he'd added glue and dumped glitter onto their names so they stood out more in an array of silver, gold, green and red.

Liam laid the two dogs down that he'd made last which was different than the other ordiments. He'd colored one green like Theo's eyes putting a brown beanie on it's head like the one that Theo wore at times still. He'd found it in the elevator when the'd been going down after the battle at the hospital. The second dog he'd made blue with red and green lights around it's neck like he'd done with the cat.

The wolves that he'd only decorated from ornaments he'd found at the store. They'd all claimed it was cheating since he didn't hand make, but he hadn't cared. He had taken the markers adding little touches to each ornaments to make them more Christmas like. he'd tossed glitter on one and another he'd added glow in the dark paint to. Theo had told him he hadn't minded if he'd cheated some. He loved them and he'd helped Liam write their names on them since he'd had to make them small.

~LT MC TL CM~

Theo put his on the table last having an assortment of the ones they all had. He hadn't know what to make so he'd just watched what his friends and Liam had made going from there. He'd ended up with about ten in all. His favorite was the wolf one he'd spent the most time on of the last three hours. He had gone by the picture Liam had of when he'd shifted into his wolf form. He had put the year on it and their names on the back since he'd wanted the front to show up since he'd uses the glow in the dark paint.

He'd made a Chameleon like Corey's with a top hat on it's head instead of Santa's hat though. He had made it a green hat though wanting to match Liam's eyes. He'd made an ornaments that looked like a winter wonderland unlike the others had done as well. He'd made it from construction paper that was white based for the snow. He'd cut out snow people and glued them onto it. He'd also put Christmas trees on it that's he'd decorated with the makers.

His favorite besides the wolf was the one he'd made of a four sided Christmas tree. It had each of their names in glitter on it, one name on each side of the tree. He'd colored Corey's side in a rainbow which had taken the longest, but he'd wanted it to represent his friends. He'd also put a snow bunny at the top of the tree as a topper because he'd found it to be cute. The bunny had a Santa hat on it that was blue instead of red because of Liam. He loved his boyfriend's eye color when he looked into them. He could just look at Liam and everything felt better.

It wasn't just Liam either anymore because he had Mason and Corey too now. It was why he had refused to let Corey suffer alone like he'd tried. He'd lived out of his truck for a while until Liam had found out and made him move in. He'd said he was fine at first, but Liam had done like he'd done to Corey. He'd already failed Corey once in the past he refused to let him be in an empty house thinking he had to make it because of his pride getting in the way.

Mason had hugged him that night the week before thanking him for being there for them. They'd been close for a long while now, but Mason had said he loved him. He didn't know why those words meant so much to him when they'd meant nothing before. He had a family now that loved him. He might not have been crazy about the idea of Christmas all December long, but Liam, Mason and Corey had been so happy about the idea. It was why he hadn't complained and been the scrooge. He was having fun even if at first he hadn't thought it would be.

~LT MC TL CM~

"I think we did good." Liam said wrapping his arm around Theo's waist. "I knew we'd have fun doing this."

"Ok I'll give you that much, but I'm picking what we do tomorrow." Theo said kissing Liam when he tried protesting. Theo knew he'd give in to whatever he wanted to do.i t was the same thing that he did with Liam.

"Fine, but I will need more of this too." Liam added before deepening the kiss slipping his tongue into Theo's mouth.

Corey laughed before he pulled Mason in figuring they might as well get in on some kissing of their own. Mason wasn't denying Corey either opening up to his boyfriend's questing tongue.

It was how the four where found when Jenna came back in to start lunch. All four teens were wrangled into helping too because this time Jenna had lost the bet. The boys really didn't know how to keep their hands to their selves. She'd always been sad she hadn't had another son or daughter. However she didn't feel that way anymore with the four teens laughing and talking as they cooked.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN:Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. The reviews coming in have been wonderful and has helped with the weather wanting to make me blue. If all goes well I hope to have more up. The weather conditions just not liking me here.**


	4. Christmas Parade and Lights

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **CN: Theo takes Liam, Mason and Corey to another town to see a Christmas Parade and the lights.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Liam, Mason and Corey had got in the truck not sure where Theo was taking them that morning. He'd said it was a surprise and to pack a bag for an over night trip. It wasn't far, but far enough they wouldn't come right back home. It was why they had tried their best to get it out of Theo since he'd brought it up the night before after they'd hung their ornaments.

Theo was hoping that his friends would like where they were going. It wasn't an ice rink or decorating something. He had looked up holiday stuff happening close by and hit gold. There was a town one over from them having a Christmas parade and a lights show that night. He had already cleared it with Jenna and David. They had asked Mason's parents if they could go since it was a school day the next day. The town had planned on it the day before, but it had rained it out. They had agreed but told them to wait until the morning to come back since it was only thirty minutes away. They didn't want them tired coming back in the dark. He had agreed since he had also found a Bed and Breakfast place that had looked cute to stay at.

The Parade was about to start and Liam was holding onto another cup of hot chocolate. He wasn't big on coffee, but he did love hot chocolate, which he'd gotten at one of the stands along the sidewalks of what he had dubbed Christmas town, twice already. He had wanted another because it was so addictive. The town had so much more than Beacon Hills did in the way of Christmas. They had gotten there at eleven since they might have over slept a little.

It had been hard getting out from under the warm covers. He'd been still inside of Theo from the night before when he'd opened his eyes. He loved being woken up in the mornings by Theo. He enjoyed doing his own waking up too. Mason and Corey had already been up, but they'd been having a heated make out session on the couch when they had made it downstairs.

Liam smiled thinking about Theo acting like he was leaving when they hadn't moved. He had backed out of the driveway, but Liam knew they wouldn't actually leave their friends. Mason and Corey had come out of the house though with Corey attempting to fix his jeans. They had both known what had held the other couple up. Corey hadn't once disappeared though when Theo had teased him about it either. Corey had whispered something in Theo's ear that had turned his face red. Liam still wasn't sure what it had been since Theo had accidentally turned up the radio volume he'd claimed. Liam knew it had been on purpose so that no one else heard what Corey had said.

The parade hadn't been scheduled to start until noon so Liam hadn't minded not leaving right on time. They had gotten breakfast at a small dinner they made homemade breakfast foods. They had gotten pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon and eggs. Theo had been the one to get waffles since they were his favorite. They had all gone with fruit and whipped topics on the pancakes and waffles. It had been nice and warming since it was a little chili from all the rain that had come in the day before and left over night.

Theo walked up behind Liam wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck. Liam smiled leaning back into him turning his head giving Theo better access. Mason and Corey where next to them snuggled into each other's sides. They were all wearing sweat shirts since it was cool like. Mason had on a hoodie with another coat on the outside of it. Corey had on a long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket that his grandpa had given him the year before for Christmas. Theo had his usual hoodie on with long sleeve button down shirt under the hoodie. Liam had gone with a Christmas sweat shirt that had I'm Naughty and Nice on it with a stocking that said to add more than coal.

Liam couldn't wait to see the parade since he hadn't been to one since he was little. He was glad that Theo had picked this to do today. He had always looked up at his parents when he'd been little not knowing the big deal about hugging up and kissing. Now he knew that it wasn't crazy it was fun to have someone to hold while watching a parade or just having fun. It made this time of year a lot more special to see a parade in person instead of just on TV. He had backed out the year before going like he had every year Mason had offered to bring him. He'd never felt like being there, but he had been told he couldn't say no to whatever was picked for the day.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

"Here comes the first float." Corey said pulling Liam out of his thoughts. "I heard that they've worked on these since July." he added pressing his lips against Mason's neck.

Liam had seen the sign that Corey had gotten the information about the floats on. The town worked on them from the day after Thanksgiving, but they didn't start building until about July. It was a year round job and he thought it was kind of cool. He wouldn't mind being able to design a float his self for them. It would be fun putting something into one from each of them. They had done that with the ornaments which he had gotten his parents in on the decorations too. His mom had joked about needing a second tree for all of the new ornaments they had made.

The floats started going down main Street where they were standing with the people waving and throwing candy off of a couple of them. Mason had gotten some of the candy along with Theo. They both gave their boyfriends some as well. Theo even passed some back to the two little kids behind them. Liam couldn't help but smile and take a picture of Theo and the kids. He knew from his cousins that Theo was the best with kids. He could get his cousin Caleb to stop screaming in no time.

Liam and Theo let the kids in front of them so they could see better since they were only 6. The kids were orphans from the local foster home, which they thought was kind of sad that they wouldn't have a home for Christmas. Mason and Corey put the little boy in front of them and the little girl got to sit in Theo's shoulders so she could see better. They were the same age, but she was just a little shorter. They had both been wearing Christmas outfits that were perfect for the cool weather.

One of the floats had a Disney theme to it. It stopped in front of them and the people on it sung a song that was Disney but Christmas related too. The little girl was excited about it clapping and sing to the song too. Liam took pictures of the parade and them all having fun. Liam could tell that the kids who were brother and sister hadn't had that much fun in a long while. The little boy had enjoyed the float that had been designed by the towns firefighters and medics. They'd used one of the small engines to pull it and it had stopped in front of them tossing out little fire engines and ambulances. Corey had caught one of them for the little boy who had thanked him with a hug.

The rest of the parade rolled on by with in an hour give or take. Each float having a lot of hard work put into it. They had gotten more candy tossed out and the candy canes had been Theo's favorite. He'd given most of them away, except the one that had caramel written on the label. He hadn't minded giving the rest away since the kids probably didn't have much treats where they stayed. It was one of the reasons that Liam loved his man so much. He had a wonderful heart even if it had been buried under all the bad it had come out shining in the end.

Corey and Mason had helped getting more candy as well. They all had fun for the rest of the parade and hadn't wanted to say goodbye to the kids. They had been adorable dressed up in their Christmas outfits. They had talked to the ones that had been with the kids and run the home. The town had gone in getting some clothes for the kids for Christmas time. The last float that had Santa him self had also been tossing out little ticker toys. Theo had caught one of the plush bears for the little girl not wanting her to feel left out since her brother had gotten something.

They ended up having lunch at the same diner they had breakfast at. After they had lunch talking about what they wanted to do until dark when they could see the lights. They did a little shopping splitting off for a while so that they could get a little something for there boyfriends and they wouldn't see. Mason and Liam went together and Corey dragged Theo off towards the book store that they had passed by earlier. Liam had snaked the spare set of Theo's keys so they could put their stuff up before the others saw. He had kissed him to distract him, but Theo had spun him around against the truck deepening the kiss. His face had been flushed by the time they pulled apart and Theo had smirked at him before walking off. He'd called back afterwards that he was welcome for the keys.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Theo and Liam had grabbed a short nap after they'd gotten back from shopping at the B&B Theo had booked a room at the night before since they didn't want to sleep in the truck for the night. Corey and Mason had taken a snooze as well. They made it down for dinner just in time before heading out to see the lights. It had almost been too late, but the woman had taken pity on them since they had over slept. She had been sweet and had given them some of the cake without an extra charge. She'd talked for a little with them about her kids that were away at college, but where coming home for Christmas. She'd told them about the town as well and suggested the best route of lights to tour when they went out to see them.

Corey and Mason had opted for the back even when Theo had asked if one of them wanted to drive. Liam had taken the keys deciding to give Theo a break even if they hadn't really drove much since getting there. Half of the time Theo was the one driving them around. He figured it was the least he could do. He would drive his own, but Theo had flat out refused to get in the bronco so he'd finally caved and sold it. Theo hadn't been wrong on the fact it smelled like rotted eggs and broke down too many times. He had still thought it was more of Theo being jealous too that he'd been with Hayden in it. Mason had gotten him a good price online and it had been more than he'd put in it his self.

The lights were beautiful as Liam drove them around the town. There wasn't many houses that didn't have any designs on them. There were winter wonderlands, north pole displays, even a couple tropical displays with Santa on a surfboard.

They each had a favorite one that they liked. Corey had gone with the surfing Santa where Mason loved the traditional Santa with eight reindeers pulling the sleigh. Liam had enjoyed the one with snow people that lit up with Merry Christmas flashing in a ton of holiday colors. They drove to the last one which had an assortment of all of the ones before minus surfing Santa. The last was Theo's favorite because it had all of them combined. He'd liked the surfing Santa too and had agreed with Corey it was something you just didn't see much this far from the beach.

They had gotten out at a couple and just walked after parking on the side of the road. Liam had thought it was in some ways like Beacon Hills was, nice and inviting. The people had talked to them and they'd been friendly back. On one street they had gone up by foot the elderly couple had wanted the to have cookies with them. They had sat for a little enjoying ginger bread and Christmas tree cookies with them. They hadn't really had anything to do and besides Corey they were lacking grandparents. They hadn't minded the stories about the Christmases in the olden days either. They'd even told some of their own about what they'd done so far.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

By the time they got back to the B&B it was almost eleven, but they were all tired from riding and walking around added to the other excitement of the day. They took turns with couple showers letting Corey and Mason go first. Liam figured that Theo and him wouldn't mind if water turned cold since the woman had told them the hot water heater was on the fritz again when they got there. They knew how much Mason hated cold showers and Corey stayed cold with his temperature running low all the time as it was.

"Thanks for today if I didn't already tell you. I haven't had this much fun in years. Last year was so embarrassing to think about." Liam said lying against Theo on the couch that was in the room. He hadn't done a lot with Hayden for Christmas, but what they had done had not been the best for his part.

"Mason told me about that, don't worry about this year your parents already love you and me both." Theo said with a smile kissing Liam's nose.

"I just want to forget about it and never talk of it again. So," Liam said to change the subject. "What did you get for me today?" He asked trying to get it out of Theo.

"So not happening, blue eyes." Theo laughed knowing Liam's tactics.

He did tell him what he'd gotten for Mason since he'd found it in the bookstore. Corey had tried finding it, but had gone with something else already since he hadn't been able to. He had a few things for each, mostly little things since he wanted to pick out the perfect present that fit the person. It was harder than he thought, but he was hoping that he could get it all finished before Christmas.

"Showers yours." Mason said walking in the room with Corey both of them drying off a little more.

They only had a towel wrapped around their waist with the towel in their hand working on the rest of their body. Corey had more water on his body still that was slowly sliding down into the towel at his waist. Mason was working on the back of his neck, but the rest of his body was almost dry. Their skin was heated and it wasn't just from the water in the shower either. They had made sure to turn the water off so not to waste much hot water, but they had defiantly cleaned up a second time.

"Thanks, well go then crash." Liam said getting up even though he didn't want to but he'd feel better after a shower. He knew the shower would relax even more and he could sleep wonderfully beside Theo skin to skin.

"We saved you some hot, but we figured you might need a cold one after all the kissing you two did before we came up." Corey said with a grin that matched Mason's.

"We weren't only ones doing that." Theo said hitting Corey with pillow from the couch. "You two were the ones moaning and you still smell like Mason came all up in you."

Corey had practiced not disappearing however he vanished right then when his face turned red. Theo had finally gotten him back from what he'd said that morning about Liam and him. Mason grabbed Corey before he completely disappeared though kissing him. Liam swatted at Theo knowing he was teasing Corey like they always did. Half the time Theo and Corey were one upping the other on Mason and him on sex. He still hadn't gotten it out of Theo or Corey what had been said that morning. He had gotten twin blushes from Theo and Corey when he'd said he thought about cuffing Theo to the tail gate of his truck and bending him over it.

"Go before I make you sleep with Corey tonight." Liam said smiling at their friends walking to the bathroom.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thank you all for the reviews and kudos so far of this I decided to give a treat and post a second chapter tonight.**


	5. Christmas Sweaters

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I'm trying my hardest to make sure the days of the week line up so there aren't two of the same days in one week. I wrote in email first so not sure if the days add up, but if don't just ignore that part.**

 **CN: The Two couples make Christmas Sweaters, they're not that ugly though. They even make extras for Liam and Mason's parents.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Mason and Corey where sitting on one side of the table with Liam and Theo on the other side making Christmas sweaters. They had gotten home from school and after studying for a while they'd gotten bored. It had been Corey's idea to decorate the sweaters for Christmas since they hadn't done it the year before like they'd planned. Time had gotten away from them and Liam not really wanting to do anything hadn't helped.

There hadn't needed to be much convincing Liam to do it this time though. Corey had planned on getting Theo to give Liam the look that got Liam to do anything that Theo wanted to do. He hadn't needed to resort to it though with Liam on board the second it was out of his mouth. Of course it had actually been Theo who had needed the convincing not wanting to be seen in a sweater with Christmas on every inch of it.

They had the fabric paint in the middle with cotton balls, heads of reindeers, bears, and other Christmas designs that could be seen on a holiday sweater. They had also gotten some things that weren't out right holiday as well. It was probably over kill, but they hadn't known at the time what they wanted on their sweaters. They had been naming different things to put on them. It had been fun going down the isle at the store looking at the stuff before one or two of each had been tossed in the buggy. They had actually gotten all the reindeer heads that had been on the shelf.

Liam had gone with drawing out what he wanted on the sweater with the fabric marker first. He'd then painted everything he'd drawn out even a tree before he added two ginger bread men holding hands. He had made it with cotton balls he painted brown and added a coat like on him. It was glued on along with two of the reindeer heads they'd bought out. He had even figured out how to rig up a string of lights that would blink when he pushed the remote that went with them.

There was a gingerbread house for the men which had taken a lot of work getting the house made. Liam had thought about gluing actual candy to the sweater, but they'd talked him out of it. The idea of it getting eaten by something or ants getting a hold of it had stopped him. He'd made snow flakes falling down on the whole sweater with each flake unique as it could be. He'd even put one flake with a wolf face in the middle for Theo. There was also a polar bear and snow bunny on snow flakes for Mason and Corey. It had been hard drawing them out his self, but he'd gotten Theo and Corey to help since they were great at drawing. He could draw wolves sure, but the rest he was worthless on a small snow flake.

The sleeves of the sweater had Christmas ornaments and Santa Claus that he'd actually cut out with fabric and added instead of just drawing it on. He'd glued the ornaments on the sweater from some a pack of small red and blue balls he'd gotten at the store. It had been fun putting them on since he'd gotten Theo, Mason and Corey to sign one and he'd put his name on one too before putting the on the sweater. It was going to be slightly hard getting it on and off without ruining it, but he'd wanted something out there.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Theo had used all cotton balls to make reindeers with Rudolph being in front. Liam couldn't figure how Theo had made all of the reindeers on the front of the sweater since it looked so full. Theo had used one of the reindeer heads and painted it's nose with glow in the dark red paint so it would light up in the dark. Liam smiled since Theo hadn't been wanting to do it, but they had dragged him in the kitchen telling him he was making one too or he couldn't have any candy canes that Liam had gotten his favorite flavor in. Theo had mumbled about buying his own but he'd made the sweater like Liam knew he would. It had turned out great too by the looks of it now.

Theo had added details to the sleigh that he'd made blue with snow flakes on it. Santa was dressed in all red and white except for his hat. Theo had taken one of the miniature Santa hats they'd gotten and painted it rainbow colors. The sleigh was also painted in glow in the dark paint like Rudolph's nose had been. He'd been surprised when Theo had added some glue and tossed glitter on the Reindeer's' harnesses. Theo had found out the hard way after the ornament decorating that glitter was hard to get off.

There was a city below the sleigh that was so finally done that Theo had said was Beacon Hills when they asked. He'd just taken the liberty to add more Christmas lights to the town. None of them could figure how Theo could draw and paint so small with limited space. They had all gone kind of big and besides the town, Theo had too on the sweater. Theo had put snowflakes and snow people on the sleeves with top hats that were all rainbows instead of just plain black.

Theo had gotten all of them to put their names on one of the reindeers as well. He'd put his name on one right beside Liam's wanting to be close to his man. He had also managed to get the date on the sweater not that he'd forget this. He couldn't believe he'd even agreed to it, but Liam had been thrilled and Corey had been bouncing up and down along with Liam. He could have sworn they'd both gotten into something to make them hyper. He hadn't been able to deny them what they'd wanted and he had gotten a picture too. He wasn't sure about the Santa hat that Mason had stuck on his head though. He'd been deemed their Santa today instead of an elf like they were.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Corey had gone with a tropical Christmas theme like they'd seen the night before at the Christmas lights they drove past. The surfboard had been the hardest part to get on the sweater, but they had all figured how to do it. He'd painted the surfboard different colors since it had been plain white. It wasn't quit a rainbow, but close enough with swirls of color going side to side. He had used glow in the dark blue for water that he'd gotten all of them to put their names in random place in the water. He'd added glitter to the names so they'd stand out even more.

Corey had made the Santa that was supposed to go on the board more tropical. He'd made the Santa suit into a Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it. The swim trunks matched it as well and the Santa hat was blue and green with the tip being red. The sweater was colorful already, but Corey was adding more of the glow in the dark paint for the palm trees. He had miniature dolphin pushes they'd found glued up one sleeve.

He had made brown snow people saying they were sand snow people on the other sleeve. Each Sand person had a number on it for the year. He also glued on ornaments at random places like Liam had done. He also put a reindeer head on back of the sweater which Theo had helped him put on since he had kept sticking his self with the needle when he'd tried sewing it on.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Mason's sweater had a little bit of everything on it even a miniature surf board he'd said it was dedication to Corey and his sweater. There were ordiments, reindeers, Santa himself, and snow people with Merry Christmas Happy Holidays written on it as well. There was no room left that didn't have something on the front of the sweater.

Mason hadn't glued on the ornaments though, he'd painted them on the sweater itself. He'd made an array of designs with Theo's help after he'd drawn out what he'd wanted on the ornaments. They hadn't been small, small, but he still hadn't been able to get it right. The first one looked like a dot when he'd been going for a star. The reindeers he had gone with just heads gluing them on just as random as the ornaments he'd done. Santa was actually in the middle with his traditional Christmas outfit on. He had made the suit glow in the dark red though wanting it to pop out the most.

The snow people he'd added Santa and top hats a like to instead of just going with one. He'd put regular red and also rainbow colors on some of them. He'd actually just tossed the paint on the hats to make them look a little cooler. The surfboard he'd sat up in one of the snow people's stick arms as if they were going to go sledding on it instead of surfing. Corey had laughed and kissed him saying they could go if he found somewhere to snow board without snow.

The sleeves of the sweater had snow flakes and Christmas trees on them. He'd rigged up some lights like the others had, but he'd made them go all around the sweater instead of just one area. It had been a light blue sweater, but now that everything was on it he couldn't even hardly tell it had been light blue. He had finished by gluing a large stocking on the back of the sweater. The glue hadn't been holding right though so he'd given Theo a grin batting his eyes before asking him if he'd mind helping him out. Candy Canes were the only thing Theo had wanted as payment, which Mason had agreed to.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

They had Christmas music going in the background as well with them sing along not caring that some of the words were off because it was the feeling of being together and having fun. They all made extra ones for their parents. Corey made the one for Mason's dad, Mason did his mom's. Liam and Theo did Liam's mom and dad's as well deciding to surprise them when they got home the next morning with them.

They had done the sweaters to reflect the person they had been doing them for. They also had put a little something of their selves in the sweater too. Corey had painted a surfboard on the back of Mason's dad's in rainbow colors signing his name to it and the year. Mason had put a large Christmas tree on the back of his mom's sweater. They had all decorated it with an ornament they had on the table. He'd also glued some to the front like a necklace around the neck of the sweater. Liam had gone Christmas crazy with his mom's ending with Santa's home on the back. They had all put their names in glow in the dark paint on the front of the sweater for Jenna to find.

Theo hadn't been sure at first what to put on the back of David's sweater to symbolize that he'd been the one to design it. He had finally gone with the beach since he knew that David had lived near it once and had Christmas there. He had put a palm tree in the middle and drew gifts around the bottom of the tree. He'd used glow in the dark paint all the way up the tree to show lights as well. He'd put sand snow people around the tree by using brown cotton balls again to make them. Each one had their names on it and the year.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

"Thanks for picking this Corey," Liam said putting his sweaters up to dry. He couldn't wait til they could try them on. It might have said ugly sweater, but he thought they looked awesome.

"I saw it online and thought it would be cool. We had talked about doing it last year, but we weren't really friends then." Corey explained. He didn't want Liam to feel guilty, but he was being honest.

"I'm sorry about that, but we're like brothers now." Liam said giving Corey a hug. He wished that he could have been more understanding then. Mason had trusted Corey so he should have let it all go back then.

Corey returned the hug with a smile because he was a secret huger. He craved getting hugs from his friends because for so many years he hadn't gotten them. Mason and Theo got in on the hug too making a Corey sandwich causing Corey to smile even bigger. He might have been angry for a while the year before about dying, but he was happy now. The fact his family had left him couldn't even register now.

"We better go before my parents call looking for us. With all the things that happened they worry more." Mason said once they pulled out of the hug. He didn't really want to leave, but he also wanted to sleep in his bed. He could have some fun with Corey or just snuggle he didn't care tonight. He loved feeling Corey's arms around him and he loved holding Corey close too.

"Ok, text when you get there." Liam said. He understood why Mason's parents worried.

His own worried since he'd finally told them about the supernatural and what Theo and he were. Corey had accidentally shown them so he'd kind of been on the spot to say something. They'd been trying to get Corey to stay visible, but he'd been nervous as it was that day. His mom had walked in and ran into Corey who'd disappeared. They had already known though after the stuff that had happened with the ghost riders. They had just been waiting on him to tell in his own time.

"We will." Corey said before taking Mason's hand and walking out the door.

"I pick tomorrow." Mason called back knowing they'd hear him.

Theo picked up the paint brush they hadn't washed yet putting it on Liam's nose with a blue streak down it. He laughed when Liam let out a growl chasing him grabbing the red paint brush. They were going to have a fun evening if they didn't paint the whole house trying to get each other.

 **~TBC~**

 **AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on this story so far. I have never liked sweaters cause they itch me so badly, but I couldn't resist them making some. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	6. Collecting For The Community

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **CN: Corey gets his friends to help him make boxes for the local Community Pantry to collect food for those who might need it.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton, Coach, Stiles and Scott**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey volunteered at the Beacon Hills pantry that helped out the needy families. He did it on the weekends twice a month, except in November and December. He tried to stop in twice a week to make sure they didn't need any help in the last two months of the year. He knew that people needed more help around the holidays. Even if he could only give his time he didn't mind doing it. He'd helped serve food at times, sort the pantry out many of times and he'd even entertained the kids while their parents had come in.

He had dropped in that morning before school with Mason to see how things were going with the December food drive. He'd been surprised that the pantry was mostly bare. He knew it was only the sixth of December, but the year before there had been twice as much already. It was what had given Corey the idea after talking to the woman that ran the place's food pantry. He'd also talked to Lydia's mom, Natalie that was their principal about doing a food drive at the school. He had promised to do everything even take the food there when they finished. He knew he wouldn't have much trouble getting the others to help him. Mason was always helping him the days that he went if he didn't have anything to do. Theo and Liam had gone with him before as well.

During Easter Theo had been put in a bunny suit and the kids had been thrilled. They'd all thrown a big Easter egg hunt at the Mason's house and had gotten the kids there too. It had been hot, but Theo hadn't complained once about the bunny suit. They knew that Liam had been the one to help in getting Theo into the suit. They had pictures too with Theo lying on the ground when the kids had tackled him at the end of the hunt.

They might also have one of the four of them with Theo having the Bunny head off with them laughing. Theo had been making bunny ears on Corey and Mason both with Liam reclining on Theo, head on his shoulder. Jenna had taken it for them before David, her and Mason's parents had gotten into the picture as well. It had been so much fun, but they had done another Easter egg hunt after the kids had left with sexual favors inside of each egg they had found.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Natalie had agreed that it was a good idea letting Corey run with it. It was why Corey spent his lunch and free period coming up with flyers and posters with Mason's help. They had drawn the flyers out by hand wanting them to have plenty of Christmas on them. He wanted people to be drawn into them so they could notice and help out. Theo and Liam had gone to find boxes for them to put the food in. Corey had known it would take longer than school hours so they stayed after school using the art class room to get things set up.

The art teacher Mr. Lee had let them us the supplies if they needed anything. Corey and Mason put the glue on the boxes with Theo and Liam putting on the flyers on the boxes. They worked in sink putting three of the flyers on each side in bright colors. They were going to add four, but realized that the one side would face the wall so had gone with four. Theo had even gone to the store and put garlin around the top of the box. It had made it look more festive besides the flyers they had glued on. Once the boxes had been finished they took them around to the three buildings putting two on each floor. With all four of them working it hadn't taken long to get the job done.

Theo had even suggested hanging a few of the flyers up in classrooms. They'd only had a couple flyers left, but Theo had just gotten Coach to make more on the printer in his office. It had been hilarious at first since Coach had said no before he knew what they were doing. He had told them to get out of the school and go do something with each other. Theo had told him what they were doing adding an extra smile to the please when he asked.

Coach had given in, even used the color printer after he'd scanned it in. Liam had been shocked, but Theo had been grinning when he'd handed them over saying you just have to ask nicely. They knew Coach had a soft spot for them even if he acted like he hated them all. He had saved Jackson and Ethan from being killed in the locker room months back. He had also tried his best to get Theo to join the Lacrosse team again. Theo had relented to helping, but he wasn't going to actually play. Coach had just smiled saying he was going to break him yet.

They also had given Natalie a copy to send out to the staff members and teachers. The whole school had email as well that Mason got into the main part to send students so they would know. Corey knew it was going to be harder since they only had two weeks or so left of school to hopefully help some. He still wanted to try the best he could to help the ones that needed it. He'd managed to make it because there had always been food in the house, but he knew some didn't. His parents had been well off, they just hadn't cared about him enough to do much. He'd been so grateful for his grandparents knowing they were the reason his mom hadn't just given him up.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Mason and Corey had gone to the library to study once they had the boxes for the school done. They needed to study, but hadn't felt like going home yet since they needed some reference books. Theo came up with another idea seeing that Corey was still slightly down. He took Liam to the basement for more boxes since they had already used all the ones they'd gotten before. The idea Theo had was to spread them throughout Beacon Hills. Liam made ones up for toys for kids too expanding on Corey's idea. Liam emailed their friends as well to let them know about the food drive they were doing plus toys as well. They knew the more people knew the more they might be able to collect.

They made the boxes just as festive as the first ones and used the last of the flyers, but one on the boxes. It had been a surprise since they didn't mention it to Corey what they were doing. He'd thought they went off to fool around somewhere in the school. They hadn't had any extra garlin, but Theo had drawn some Christmas trees and reefs on each of the boxes along with a Santa Claus. Liam had helped him paint them in going with a traditional Santa since it would be in public.

Theo and Liam took a break studying for a while with Mason and Corey so they'd be prepared for the following weeks tests. They grabbed food as well once studying was over before leaving Mason's car at the school until they got back. It was easier to take Theo's truck with the boxes they'd made. Liam and Theo took one side of Main Street while Corey and Mason took the opposite. They went to each store asking if they could put a box in it for food and toy donations. Most said yes right off, but a couple needed some convincing. They had sent Theo back in when they'd been turned down since he could talk people into things.

Corey hadn't needed to use his extra blackmail this time either on Theo. He still laughed when he thought about what he'd said to Theo on the way to the parade. He knew that Liam still didn't know what he'd suggested getting Liam for Christmas. Corey hadn't been able to stop his self from telling Theo to give Liam handcuffs to Liam so he could cuff Theo to his truck or bed. Theo's face had gone red and Corey had known he wouldn't mind doing that for Liam. He'd promised to tell Liam too, but so far he hadn't done it. Theo had promised to tell Mason what he really would like for Christmas if he did. He wouldn't mind if Mason knew he wanted to see Mason in a snow bunny costume while doing him.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Corey had been so happy when they had run out of both food and toy boxes. He had been sitting on the tailgate when Theo had come out of the last store who's owner had finally relented and he'd literally jumped at Theo hugging him. They had laughed at Corey, but knew he was happy. Theo had hugged him back once again feeling happy that Corey was there to hug him.

He had been a bad friend before, but he tried now more than ever. There had been one time he had attempted to be decent person back before he'd been sent to hell. When Corey had gotten burned he'd tried his best to figure how to take the pain then. He hadn't realized it back then, but he was sure he'd felt traces of guilt. He still wished he knew how to apologize for what had happened to Corey.

Tara ripping his heart out over and over weren't the only nightmares he'd had when he'd come back. He'd had to relive everything he'd done in his sleep. He'd done his best to make amends without saying the words because to him words couldn't cut it with how he'd treated people. He had to show it with actions and helping Corey by asking people to put boxes up for donations wasn't hard.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Corey said once he was back on his feet. He hadn't cared if they'd been on the street in public and he'd wrapped his entire body around Theo. He'd been so excited and happy that he couldn't resist doing it.

"I didn't have anything to do besides studying and watching bad TV." Theo said smiling at Corey.

Bad TV wasn't that bad, but he'd been kind of bored that morning when they hadn't had any thing to do that day. He'd thought about taking holiday photos Liam had mentioned. However, when he'd heard Corey and Mason talking about the food pantry; he knew that they needed to do that instead. He had one box left that he had found when Liam had been helping Mason and Corey load them at the school. He figured between their families that they could fill it up.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

After some searching on Mason's part Theo had found out that the doctors had been loaded with cash they'd stolen from families they had killed. He hadn't spent any of it since they'd found it because he didn't want the blood money. Mason and Jenna had convinced him to keep it just in case though. He had only caved once when his truck had needed new breaks and a fuel pump back in the summer. He hadn't had the cash to cover it working at Sinema, which he had since quit. Jenna had just given him the mom look and he'd used the money.

It just felt wrong to him and he'd tried to give it away to Stilinski too. He'd once again been told to keep it, which it was now in a bank account not moving. He had an idea of what to do with part of it even before he'd found Corey living alone. He just didn't know how to bring it up to Corey about the money without hurting his feelings.

Theo hadn't told Corey what the plan was when they went to the Wal-Mart a town over figuring he might turn it down. He had gotten the message to Liam and Mason in a text when they had split off from Corey and Theo in the store. He knew how much Corey worked to do for his self even if he really did want the help. Theo had the same problem when he'd been living in his truck. In some ways they were the same, but different too.

"I thought since we were here we could get some stuff for the boxes too." Theo said knowing Corey was wondering why they were going towards the grocery side instead of with Liam and Mason who were heading elsewhere. "Hundred bucks worth of stuff good? I don't know what all goes besides non perishable stuff. You volunteer there so you'd know a lot more than I do." Theo explained.

He helped out some, but Corey did more even if he had put the bunny suit on at Easter. The kids had been happy and he hadn't really needed the extra that Liam had given him. He still hadn't gotten all of the pictures back with him in the suit though. Melissa and Stilinski had taken pictures sending them to Scott and Stiles. There had also been one hanging up at the Sheriff station that he knew Stiles had put up. It had said Wanted, cute and fluffy bunny needing snuggles and it had his phone number on it too. He'd about died when he'd seen it and thankfully Stilinski had taken it down.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Corey stopped short almost running the buggy into a display when Theo finished what he said. Theo luckily grabbed the buggy before anything got hit though his reflexes being quicker than Corey's were. He knew he had stunned Corey with what he'd said. He hadn't meant to do it, but he wanted to help his friend out. He wasn't doing it to make up for anything, he just wanted to do it.

"Are you serious?"Corey asked definitely shocked since he knew Liam had said that Theo had been trying to find a different job since Jenna found out he was bar tending at Sinema and asked him to stop. "I could pay you back so much a month." He felt bad that he couldn't do more even if Mason told him he had to stop worrying. Mason and Liam had been helping him apply for college scholarships and grants so he could go even if he had already been accepted to UCLA.

"I don't need it back Corey. We're friends you three are the only ones I really got. The two of us are the only chimeras. I screwed up the first time making you and the others do stuff that I should never had. I'm still trying every day to stop looking over my shoulder for them. Sometimes I can hear this voice telling me I'm a failure like they did. I don't want to be one at being a good friend." Theo said looking down hoping Corey didn't think he was going to slip up one day since he'd practically just said he still could hear the doctors.

"I do too," Corey said almost too low for Theo to hear if he didn't have good hearing he wouldn't have. "I felt like one all of my life since my parents never cared. I had my grandparents sure, but wasn't enough at times. I followed what you said at first because I didn't want to let anyone else down. Mason just made me want more." Corey said.

"I'm not sorry I brought you back, but the way I treated you all sucked. You had every right to walk out Corey." Theo said giving Corey hug even if they were in the store. They both needed one right now. "You aren't going to pay me back either. I owe you more than helping you with this. So how about we pick some stuff out and find our boyfriends?" Theo asked pulling free of the hug after he gave one more tight squeeze.

"It sounds good and thanks Theo." Corey said back. He knew that Theo had done it in the wrong way, but he'd saved him from being dead for good. He'd forever be thankful for that and words couldn't always cut it. He smiled before kissing Theo on the cheek. "You are a wonderful person and I love you."

"I love you too, Corey. I might not agree with the wonderful part for me, but you are." Theo said before taking over pushing the buggy. It was the first time they'd talked about the past. He wanted to say more, but in the store was not the place for it.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

It only took all of them thirty minutes to finish their shopping and leave the Wal-Mart to go back to the school to get Mason's car. It had been a long day so they were just going home to relax. They had fun even if they had been doing something that was for others. On the way back to Beacon Hills they'd sung Christmas songs on the radio. Mason had at one point declared that Theo was Santa and they were his elves. They had gotten elf costume pajamas at the Wal-Mart, but Corey was the one that had picked the Santa pajamas out for Theo. He'd given him a look after Theo had rolled his eyes refusing to put them on.

They were footie pajamas for adults and Theo hadn't wanted to do it. However, he'd relented in the end because Liam and Mason had also gotten in on the pleases. Liam had promised him anything he wanted and Corey had gone and found the candy canes that Theo liked. Mason had offered hugs if he needed one and Theo had caved promising to get them if he had to be seen in public in the pajamas. Although he swore he'd get revenge if anyone gave Stiles a picture when he did wear them. They all knew that Theo was a softie under it all and had each given him a kiss on the cheek. Liam had however given Theo a kiss that he'd remembered more after Mason and Corey had left the school parking lot.

Mason and Corey were almost asleep in bed after making love after their shower later that night. They'd been tired, but wanted the connection before they fell asleep. Corey kissing along Mason's neck still inside of him. He was happy to be where he was knowing he had gotten lucky to find his friends and a boyfriend like Mason. He felt loved and it was the best present he could have asked for. He had felt it somewhat the year before, but it had been different with just Mason and his grandpa.

"I love you for being you." Corey said wrapping his arms tighter around Mason. Mason felt like home just being connected like this. "You're the best boyfriend and friend without you I don't think I'd be me." He said thinking about what he'd said to Theo earlier that day. Theo had brought him back, but Mason was the one that rescued him from being alone.

"I love you too, baby." Mason said back turning his head kissing Corey. "You are one of a kind." Mason added before they drifted off.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and kudos on this story so far.**


	7. Christmas Photos And Cards

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **AN2: I'm not good with grammer so if any errors I'm sorry in advanced. I wrote this mostly in email to be short drabble like, but ended up adding more in edit. So if it seems second past tense sorry. I have no clue what that even means, but was asked so answering here. I was awful in English class when came to grammer of any kind.**

 **CN: They take pictures before sending out homemade Christmas Cards**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Mason had been thinking about it all day for what they could do in the spirit of Christmas for the day. He had almost given up when it had dropped in his lap literally with the picture that Theo had of all of them that he hadn't even know that Theo had fell out of Theo's book. They had given him copies of pictures they'd had made. Mason just hadn't realized that Theo kept them in his school book. It had been laminated to keep from getting damaged since Theo had been using it for a book mark.

Mason had about fell out of his seat in English class causing the whole class to turn and look at him. He had been so excited about the idea, but hadn't meant to disrupt the class. He had smiled sheepishly apologizing to his teacher before grabbing at the photo looking at it. He knew when it was taken too since Jenna had taken it of the four of them after they'd finished painting Liam's bedroom that had been turned into Theo's too. They had been covered in paint more than the walls Jenna had joked. Theo and Liam had been trying to get each other with the paint brush in the photo too. One side of Liam's face had been green and Theo's had been blue. Corey and him had been trying to get the brushes away from the other couple before they got them all painted. It had been that which gave him the idea.

Mason had borrowed Liam's camera before getting their sweaters they'd made days before. There was only a moment of hesitation, but he had gotten his friends to agree to taking a Christmas picture to send out to their friends. They hadn't wanted any blackmail on them for the cards. Mason had promised to protect them from the others if they were made fun of over the pictures. Mason had even got Jenna and David in on a couple of the pictures before they had to leave for work. Once they had gone Mason put the camera on the tripod that Theo helped him rig up so they could all get in on the pictures. It had given him an idea of something extra for Liam for Christmas too.

Mason set the timer before getting in front of Corey for the first set. He'd decided they'd each be in front so their sweaters could be seen. They quickly moved before the next picture could be taken so that Corey was in front along with Theo. Liam sat on the trucks hood so he'd still be in the picture since Theo was still a little taller than he was now and had blocked him out. He'd then gotten them to stand side by side, which had gone with them getting poked and laughing in the pictures. It had been an accident at first, but Liam had started the poking train after that.

 **~MC TL LT CM~**

They took some funny pictures as well wanting to have a little fun with the pictures. They even had couple pictures which had gotten slightly heated with the kissing. Those pictures Mason had decided he'd just give to the ones in the photo. They were almost too hot for the camera too, but he'd smiled shaking his head. It was fun and in the last photos they had put the reindeer antlers on that Mason had brought over for something Liam had requested them for.

They had taken turns being reindeers and Santa with a Santa hat. Theo and Corey had been the reindeer first with Liam and Mason on their backs. They had looked like they were holding reins leading their boyfriends. Theo had ended up with the Rudolph nose on him that actually lite up. It had taken a lot more convincing for that photo with kisses and things to do later. Liam and Mason had taken their turns as well with Mason wearing Rudolph's nose since Theo had strapped it on his head when they were done. They went inside to look at the photos to see which ones had come out right after that.

They agreed on the one that had all four of them in it as their Christmas picture. They were standing around the Santa Claus that was inflated. They had been wearing the reindeer antlers for that as well. Theo had added bunny ears to Corey and Mason's head as well and he'd had an innocent look. It was harder picking what went on the inside of the card though since they were sending them together. It was kind of like a double couple card. Corey had finally been designated to write inside the card since he was the writer among them.

Once they finished with the words Mason made one to see how they would come out on the regular printer with thick paper so they could make the cards that way. It took two tries to get them to print out with words not covering their faces when they by mistake put the card in backwards. Thankfully Theo figured it out quick or they would have been messing them up a lot. They ended up making two dozen of the cards before signing them and sticking them in envelopes. Mason sealed them up and Liam put the stamps on the ones to mail. Corey and Theo divided up writing the addresses on the ones that needed to be mailed.

They decided to just hand out the rest to save on postage. Liam had kept trying to distract Theo while he'd been writing. He'd kept kissing his neck and running his hand under his sweater. Mason had finally gotten between them when Theo had stopped and started making out with Liam. He loved his best friend, but he was a distraction for sure. He had behaved his self until the end when he'd been pulled off the couch by Corey onto the floor for their own kisses. Corey had finished his stack of cards by then so he had been behaved.

 **~MC TL LT CM~**

"We need to make a family card too so mom can mail them out to who she wants to." Liam suggested knowing his mom sent family cards out to both sides of the family.

He figured he could help her out since there were a lot of cards to be sent. He also wanted to show off Theo to his family because he loved him so much. Mason had been included in the pictures every year as it was, but he wanted Corey in it this year too. They were part of his family and he was proud of them. They were always there for him when he needed him and he was too.

"I think we used all the ink." Mason said looking at the last photo he printed wanting of couple if Corey and his self too. He was going to have to get some of them developed at the store since the picture hadn't come out right. He thought of giving Corey a couple in a frame for Christmas too.

"We can make them tomorrow or this week." Theo said.

He knew that they all still had homework to do and Liam would want to go out now for more ink if he didn't say something. He'd gladly take Liam, but he wanted to study for the quiz they had too. He knew that Liam was going to need extra study time since he'd been slacking some. They all wanted vacation to get there, but they couldn't slack off now with exams coming.

"Ok, but you owe me." Liam said with a sigh before kissing Theo knowing he was the level headed one at them moment. "I'll be glad when school is over and were out until January." he smiled thinking about all the extra fun they could have without school.

"Sleeping is one that I will definitely be doing." Corey said grinning before pulling Mason back in his lap since they'd gotten back on the couch once the cards were done.

Mason moaned kissing Corey back opening his mouth up letting Corey's tongue into his mouth. Mason pushed Corey back so he was laying on the couch as the kiss deepened. Theo grabbed the camera from the table snapping a picture of them. Corey and Mason jumped when the flash went off shocked. Theo pulled the camera down with a smirk acting like he was innocent. Liam couldn't help but laugh and taking a picture on his phone of their looks after Theo's picture.

"Well get you back," Mason said before reaching for the camera.

Theo moved quicker than Mason could, but he fell backwards off the coffee table. Liam took the camera before it could get broken while Mason and Corey both tackled Theo when he tried getting up. It became a find Theo's ticklish spots. Liam got in on it as well helping which Theo declared was cheating. Liam knew all of Theo's ticklish spots and he'd gotten the one on the bottom of his foot the most.

They were a laughing and in happy tears when they finally called a truths. Theo had gotten all three of them pinned by the end calling victory. He'd laid down across them since pinning three squirming teenagers by his self was hard with only two hands. Liam kissed him saying it was his prize for winning. Mason and Corey had given him a hug promising retaliation later on when he wasn't expecting it.

It had been a great evening ending when Mason and Corey left taking a stack of the cards to pass out. Mason had also taken the chip from the camera to get more photos made. Liam put a new chip in the camera setting it to record once Theo and he were in the bedroom having sex. They already had one sex tape they'd made and decided for another. They'd put it where no one was going to find it even by accident either.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: It was kind of shorter than the others, but hope you enjoyed. Thanks for comments and kudos in advanced they are little gifts.**


	8. Theo's Santa

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **CN: Stiles needs a favor because his dad's sick so he calls Liam, but gets Theo instead who has to play Santa for the kids since Stilinski can't this year. It brings up some past memories for Theo when he got to see Santa with Tara.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Stiles had called Liam at five Liam's time where it was already eight in Virginia on the eight of December with a request. Liam had knocked the phone away since it was so early, but Theo had already been up to do something that Liam had no clue over. He didn't know why anyone would be up at the horrible hour. He had stopped asking what Theo did at five in the morning most every morning before coming back to bed at six. They usually had lazy sex and dozed until seven to get up for school. Other mornings he just snuggled up with his head buried against Theo's neck with Theo rubbing circles on his back.

Theo wasn't sure what to say at first when Stiles told him what he needed. Stilinski was sick nothing serious, but he couldn't be Santa for the kids that came to the sheriff's office annual meet Santa for milk and cookies so they could tell what they wanted for Christmas. Theo had said no four times until Stiles said he'd do anything; even stop bringing up the past mistakes that Theo had made. Stiles was the only one that had forgiven, but didn't hesitate to being up the past a lot. He also promised not to put any pictures up that might be embarrassing like the one with Theo as the Easter bunny again.

It was how Theo found his self at the elementary school gym where it took place thirteen hours after Stiles had called asking for the help. Liam had down right refused even when Theo had tried bribing him with sex. Liam hadn't turned down sex since they started dating, but he had this time. Mason and Corey had agreed to help though both dressing up in elf costumes. Liam was forced into taking the pictures in the end because Stiles had blackmailed him into it when he found out Liam didn't want to go. Theo had also gotten an elf outfit on Liam because he couldn't be there with kids and not be in the costume.

Theo hadn't been sure what it was but Liam had been in the truck when he went outside at five to go to the school. Now Theo was the one in Santa's chair playing him since Stilinski was home sick. He had gone over to get the costume so he could wear it. He had also taken a big pot of homemade chicken noodle soup. Stilinski had told him he shouldn't have done it, but he'd wanted to make him feel better since Stiles wasn't around to do it. He'd heard the worry in Stiles' voice and knew how much he loved his dad. He still felt guilty for what happened to Stilinski with the chimera. He had never wanted the man to be hurt just kept out of the way. Homemade soup for a sick friend was the least he could do for now besides playing Santa for kids so they wouldn't be disappointed.

He had to make some adjustments to the Santa suit and he'd worn his own boots. He had the whole nine yards going from the hat to the beard as well. Theo knew that there would be evidence even if he'd dared Liam to take a picture of just him like Jenna had said she wanted. It was the Easter bunny again, but he didn't mind as much as he complained about it. He was dealing with some personal demons on the inside as well from when he was a kid. He was doing his best not to let those memories get to him. He knew that some of the kids coming were from the Beacon Hills children's home like the ones they met at the Christmas parade. He didn't want to have a bad time here if they noticed that Santa wasn't there cheerful.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

There were more kids than Theo had been expecting, but he asked each of them what they wanted from Santa. Most of them told him and gave him the list of what they wanted too. He knew which ones had no home or they had a rough time because they asked for a home or a parent to get a job. He tried not letting it get to him, but by the time the last two came up he was feeling a little over whelmed by their wishes. His own past wish from Santa when he was nine lingered in the back of his mind too. He still didn't let on giving each of the kids a hug before they jumped down.

Mason and Corey were giving out something to each child that came up that the deputies and Sheriff had already gotten just for meeting Santa. There was also the milk and cookies after where they all sat with the kids and parents. Liam had worked on the pictures for each child while they ate so they could have them when they left. Jordan helped Liam out since the kids had wanted Santa and the elves to eat with them. Liam had taken pictures of the kids and Santa as they ate. There were tables sat up around the gym and Theo had spent a few minutes at each one with the kids. There had been a play area set up too so they could play when they'd finished visiting with Santa a second time.

It didn't take as long as Liam thought it would since Jordan had a system from the year before. They printed each picture and put them in order of how they had taken the pictures. Liam and Jordan went around to the parents letting them take the picture if their child once they had them all done. By the time the milk and cookies were gone the kids were getting restless so it broke up with parents taking their kids home. The deputies where already breaking down the play area so the gym could be used the next day.

Liam noticed two of the kids from the home lingering when he was packing the camera up. Theo had been talking to one of the teachers that helped the sheriff's office put the meet and greet on, but the kids kept looking over at him since Theo was still in the Santa suit. He'd taken the hat off, but he still had the rest on Liam couldn't help, but think that Theo looked cute. He had no Santa fantasies he'd be cashing in on though.

"Hey, is there something I can help you with?" Liam asked squatting down in front of two kids that looked to be about five. He could also tell they were twins since they looked somewhat a like even though they were brother and sister.

"I forgot to give Santa my list." The little girl said. "I was so happy to get to see him for the first time in person. I was sick last year so I couldn't make it. I told him, but he used to forget us so I had to make sure he didn't this year." She finished holding out the letter to Liam.

"Can you give it to him for her?" The girl's brother asked in a quiet shy voice. He was half hiding behind his sister looking nervous at Liam.

"I can do one better." Liam said giving them a smile before lifting them both up walking over to where Theo was at. "I have a two here that would like a little more time with you, Santa." Liam said that got Theo to turn around. "If Santa's not too much of a hurry to get back home?" He asked knowing that Theo wasn't going to turn down the kids. He'd seen his boyfriend earlier knowing it had gotten to him listening to some of the kids wishes. He could tell there was also more, but none of the kids had noticed it.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Theo had played along as if he was Santa talking to the siblings. Listening to the kids he wished he'd never lost that innocence that was in their eyes. He had wondered why at times he'd gotten free of the hell he'd been in so easily. In some ways he knew it wasn't the easy way out because he had only felt pain and remorse of wanting to have a chance to change. Now he was living that chance of changing things. Something as simple as playing Santa to kids that believed in something with all of their hearts helped. He had done that once and it had turned his life upside down.

Liam had opted for driving home that night once they were done at the school. Mason and Corey had hung around with them until they'd gone out to the vehicles. Corey had been being hands on with Mason's elf costume which Liam had told him if they got anything on it they'd be dry cleaning it. There was no way he was explaining white stains to the sheriff when he was better. He couldn't help but think that his best friend and Corey looked adorable in the costumes; elf shoes included. He had gotten pictures of them too and had printed them out for them before they left.

Mason had only said he'd be the one blowing so there would be no stains. Corey had been laughing asking who had told him he got to have all the fun. Liam had told them night before getting in the truck to leave. He had no fantasies of Theo being Santa and them having sex. Maybe if they'd had the elf costumes, but not Santa so he'd gotten Theo to take it off before he'd come out of the school. He still hadn't gotten to try on their elf pajamas because he'd also grabbed an elf pajama set for Theo that day at the store. He was thinking about doing it tonight after a hot shower.

They were pulling into the driveway when Liam realized that Theo hadn't really said anything since the brother and sister had left back at the school. He'd had the radio on low in case Theo wanted to talk like usual, but there hadn't been a peep. He had thought Theo was sleeping at first until they got home. Theo had been looking out the window with his head leaning against it.

"You okay over there?" Liam asked turning the truck off.

"I miss her, she always made this time of the year great even when I didn't want to celebrate. Tara would drag me out of the house to do stuff. The only reason I ever got to see Santa was her." Theo said looking out the window at the yard that was lite up with Christmas stuff. Merry Christmas on the roof was the brightest though. "Our parents said we were too old to believe in some guy in a suit. Tara made sure I did when we went to the mall that last year. She told me to ask Santa for anything and she'd do her best to make sure I got it."

Liam wasn't sure besides Theo talking about Tara why he seemed so sad right now. Even though they were doing Christmas stuff and Theo was mostly smiling he could feel sadness mixed in too but hadn't asked. He did now though moving across the console so he was sitting in Theo's lap looking into his eyes. There was something in Theo's voice and emotions that had him wanting to never let go of his boyfriend.

"What did you ask Santa for that year?" Liam asked.

"I was stupid to think Santa could have fixed me, but I asked; I asked for a new heart. Three weeks later Tara was dead and I got my heart. I never wanted it that way. They told me she wanted me to have it I was nine and she'd said she'd give me anything I wanted for Christmas. I wish I'd asked for her something instead." Theo said not bothering to wipe the tears away.

Liam didn't say anything because he knew words weren't going to fix Theo from feeling horrible. He'd never thought about when Tara had died either and could understand why even if Theo was doing his best and at times having fun he was still hurting. Liam pulled Theo in hugging him telling him he loved him as they sat in the driveway. He knew that Theo putting on the Santa suit had meant something since in some ways he might have thought Santa was part of all of the bad memories.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Later when they were in the bed after Liam had coaxed Theo into taking a bath hoping it might relax him Liam promised that nothing would change between them since he knew who Theo was now. He was the man he loved and maybe even though he'd had to endure hell the way he had it was what he'd needed to remember that little boy who'd believed that his sister was his whole world. It had been horrible how he'd gotten back to it, but he had to think Tara had wanted him to be that brother she'd loved again.

"I think I like that one the most. Her trying to fix me." Theo said resting his head on Liam's chest listening to his heart beating. "I love you, Li." Theo said drifting off to sleep feeling Liam's arms tight around him. He didn't feel as broken as he'd felt watching the siblings together earlier. The little girl asking him to give her brother anything he asked for since he was the best brother in the world had finally broken him.

"Love you too snuggle bugle." Liam said back even knowing he was already asleep. He wanted to take away the hurt Theo felt at times thinking it was too much now that Theo wasn't that person. He still wanted to make Theo's Christmas the best one he'd had.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advanced for Reviews and kudos. Little bittersweet tossed in, but I was feeling it with this chapter.**


	9. Making New Christmas CDs

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I thought of this idea while writing another Christmas story I got going. Hope that you enjoy. I hope to have more chapters in the coming days. Most of the chapters will be short, but I try and get Christmas Eve and Day to be longer.**

 **CN: New Christmas CDs are made. Mason and Corey make a special one when they find Theo didn't make a song list.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey and Mason had gone out on a date using Theo's truck leaving Liam with the idea of finally making a Christmas CD that they wanted to replace. The one that his parents had was old and it skipped a lot when it played. He'd heard his mom grumbling about it that morning during breakfast. He hadn't felt like doing much after school and it was something simple after the night before. He'd been having a blues day after the pop quiz in English they'd all had. He'd felt slightly panicked until Theo had reached forward and took hold of his hand. He'd felt calm washing over him and he could think again instead of getting angry.

After class Theo had hugged him almost all of lunch just sitting beside him on the back of Theo's truck. Mason and Corey had joined them getting all snugly too. Even though it had been cool Theo had a large blanket in the truck, not the old one he'd used to use, this one was homemade which had been gifted to Theo on his birthday.

Mason's mom had seen the other one and had given it to him saying he couldn't go without having one homemade blanket in his life. It was when Mason and Corey had mentioned about wanting to go on their weekly date somewhere. The last Friday they'd all went skating, but Liam hadn't been feeling it. He didn't want to bring them down so he'd told them to just go. Theo had offered the truck since he'd known what Corey wanted to do required four-wheel drive.

Liam had told everyone to compile a list of Christmas songs they liked and wanted to hear. The idea was to make everyone in the house along with Mason and Corey a CD of Christmas songs. Liam had the CDs stacked up on his desk since he liked the physical copy as much as digital ones. He'd gotten his parents CDs too since they liked the traditional singers instead of modern ones singing some of the Christmas songs.

Theo helped even if he was attempting to distract Liam at times too. Once Liam had the CDs ready to burn Theo wrote out the songs and artists since his hand writing was better than Liam's. They put a little personal note in each of the CDs as well. Theo used different color markers to write on the CD as well as the paper. He even drew something for Christmas on each one making the label even better.

Liam was almost done with the one Mason asked for when he noticed he didn't have one from Theo. He'd had two CDs for each since the songs hadn't all fit on one, but Theo hadn't given him a list at all. He finished Mason's CD before going into Theo's phone finding his play list that he knew had one or two Christmas songs because he'd heard them playing a couple of times in the last week.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

"Something wrong?" Theo asked when Liam let out a growl.

"You didn't give me a Christmas song list that's what's wrong." Liam said scrolling through the music.

The frown turned into a smile when he did find Theo's music. There were playlists of songs that each of them listened too, plus one with Theo's favorites. He knew that Mason had put most of their songs on Theo's phone since he'd done the same to Corey's. There was one though that he couldn't help but play even if it wasn't a Christmas song. Nickelback's I'd Come For You was the most played song after Fight Song which Liam knew was his mom's favorite.

"You are the best boyfriend in the entire world." Liam said going over to the bed kissing Theo. "You remembered the song in the truck that night."

Theo pulled Liam down kissing him back knowing that he wasn't going to be forgetting the song that had been on when he'd started the truck to leave the hospital. Liam had started singing it driving to Scott's house. It was the song that Liam had kissed him for the second time. He'd found it by accident on the radio the second time and got it from Amazon so he'd have it. It was their song to him and it made Liam happy every time that he heard it.

"You are too," Theo said kissing Liam moving his hand under his shirt after flipping them over so Liam was under him.

"Mmm, if we didn't have to finish these right now I'd do exactly what you're thinking; again." Liam said looking up at Theo.

He wished that he hadn't promised his self not to get distracted again. When they had first gotten home they had ended up having sex in the kitchen. Mason had walked in for the truck keys not even caring what they'd been doing. He'd only yelled out not to forget the CDs and they could hear Corey laughing. They had only gone upstairs when his parents had come down to go to work. They'd been scrambling for clothes, but had been caught trying to put their jeans back on. Jenna had said they were scrubbing the kitchen before they did anything else.

"Then I guess you better get back over there." Theo said but didn't move to get up so Liam could. He smiled before peeling Liam's sweats down. "I just don't think you want to yet." He added before swallowing Liam down getting a loud moan from Liam.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Mason and Corey showed up at eleven since they were all doing something first thing Saturday morning. They found their friends on the bed with the covers in the floor and the obvious smell of sex. If that wasn't enough Theo was wrapped around Liam clearly still deep inside of his boyfriend. The sheets were almost in the floor too and clothes scattered.

"Told you if we left them alone they'd end up having sex again." Mason said shaking his head before picking the comforter out of the floor cover Liam and Theo up.

He doubted that Liam was cold, but Theo at times got cold. Deaton had said once it might be left over from his time with Tara in the skin-walkers version of hell. Waking up in the morgue all the time with thin clothes on had made his body more prone to the cold. He still was a furnace at times getting hotter than Liam's body temperature. It just depended on what he was dreaming about was what they finally concluded.

Corey was trying not to laugh, Mason had been right. He got a picture once Mason had the comforter on them for evidence later. He found the CDs except for Liam's and Theo's done. The others were stacked up neatly except for Mason's second one which was sticking out of the CD drive ejecting when it had finished. Mason turned the desk lap on once he cut off the overhead one so it wouldn't wake the two on the bed. Then again they were fast asleep more than likely and wasn't going to wake til morning.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Theo had finished all of the labels though which Corey thought were cute. His had a chameleon on it with a Santa hat in rainbow colors. The chameleon was sitting on a surf board too. Mason's had Santa's home at the North Pole with Santa and Mrs. Claus as well. Liam's CD label had a sleigh with eight reindeer on the front background. Jenna's had a chipmunks that looked like the famous ones that she loved so much Alvin, Simon and Theodore. They had found out that Tara had been the one that picked Theo's full name out cause she'd loved the chipmunks too. Theodore had been her favorite of them all hints, Theodore being Theo's full name.

David's CD had a tropical Christmas drawn on it, but a traditional Christmas tree instead of palm trees. Mason's parents had CDs as well, which Theo had gone into details with theirs as well. Shelley, Mason's mom had a ginger bread house and people all around it. Theo had drawn Christmas sweaters on each of them as well. Mason's dad, Charles had snow people with Santa hats on their heads. Corey could tell that Theo had taken his time on the art work. He never did anything halfway as it was, but to take time on each CD cover had to have taken half an hour or more a piece. He hadn't just done it on the one cover either if they had two CDs they got two handmade labels. The only CD label that was missing was Theo's itself along with the CDs too.

"I got Liam's list, but Theo's is missing." Corey said putting Liam's songs on a new play list to burn.

"He's only got two songs Christmas that he will listen to." Mason said since he'd asked when he'd borrowed Theo's phone to send pictures why there was only two.

"Well I think we should at least give him a couple others. He's been awesome with all the stuff were doing Christmas wise. Liam said he's happy to be doing the stuff, but having trouble at times too." Corey said going over the songs that were a little more festive than just Christmas.

He wished that Theo's last real Christmas memory hadn't ended like it had. Theo had promised he was fine with anything they did after Liam had told them that afternoon at lunch. Theo had been going around it not wanting to ruin their Christmas moods even though Liam had been down too. Besides his grandparents he hadn't actually gotten presents for Christmas his self. His parents had said his gift was to keep living in their home every year.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Mason smiled at the list that Corey made in under a half an hour. Some of them they put was Winter wonderland, Tennessee Christmas, and Thiselhair the Christmas bear which had been Tara's favorite which was why Theo had it in his phone. The song that was kind of a joke between all of them was Last Christmas. It had reference to giving ones heart away which Theo had never heard until they'd been listened to the radio going to school the other day.

They'd joked that it was about Liam and Hayden breaking up and Theo dating Liam now. Frosty the snowman and Baby it's cold outside where the last two they added before burning a copy. They'd even put Liam and Theo's song on since it had been playing on repeat when they walked in. It might not be Christmas, but it was Liam and Theo all the way. Corey had wanted to put a lot more, but didn't want to sworn Theo in a lot of the other songs for Christmas. Theo hadn't said the first word about being an Atheist all year, he'd said he believed in Liam instead.

Mason and Corey worked together on making Theo's CD label. They had wanted to draw something that showed how much Theo meant to them. They couldn't imagine Theo not being around now that he was. He was family and had a coming home feeling to him. He was always helping them and not just on the supernatural front. He'd let them borrow his truck to drive up in the preserve at the top so they could look out over Beacon Hills. They'd made love under the stars on the back of the truck since the ground had been muddy still.

Mason had gone through their phones, Theo's included trying to find something. Corey had been the one that found one that meant a lot to them because of what was in the photo. It had been taken at the end of a double date night back in the summer at a shared beach house of Liam and Mason's parents. Theo had been standing right at the beach shore with Liam on his back. Mason and Corey had been standing on either side of Theo with his arms around them.

Jenna had gotten it developed adding the words at the bottom of the photo. It said 'My Boys, My Loves' on it. They'd been smiling in the picture and right after the picture Theo had gone into the water and dunked Liam into the water. They'd spent half an hour playing in the water trying to get each other. Jenna had recorded the whole thing too, which they all had a copy of.

"They started it, but we finished. Now we're going to bed so you can give my prize for being right about those two." Mason said turning Liam's computer off.

"Fine with me." Corey said before kissing Mason while picking him up at the same time getting Mason to moan as they went to the guest room they sometimes used. Half the time they all slept in the same bed, but they didn't want to wake the sleeping couple up.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I know this was a little different than the others since they were split up on the Friday night. I hope that you still enjoyed it though. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far they are like little gifts.**


	10. Family Fun Geyer-Dunbar Home

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: TVTime I hope that you like this chapter since it is foreshadowing something to come. You'll probably guess it after reading it too. :)**

 **CN: Family Fun Dancing around to Christmas Tree then paper made Snow ball fight with water balloons too.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

There was no school since it Saturday so both couples had slept in until eleven not wanting to really do much of anything. Liam's parents had gotten in that morning after their shifts at the hospital and had gone to bed since they had the rest of the day off unless some emergency came up. Jenna left a note on the counter beside the coffee pot knowing that three out of the four boys would go there first thing. She'd wanted them to know they were off if they wanted to do something as a family when they got some sleep.

Mason and Theo were the first two up ending up on the couch with coffee each flipping through the TV for cartoons like they did most Saturday mornings when Mason and Corey stayed over. Liam and Corey would sleep until they got woken up by their boyfriends after said boyfriends watched an hour or so of cartoons. It had started by accident once, but Mason and Theo had started bonding over a shared favorite cartoon of Tom and Jerry. It had been there they talked at first then progressed from there.

Tom and Jerry was having Christmas episodes for the morning, but they didn't really care. Theo knew how much Mason enjoyed Christmas and Liam was just as crazy about it so he tossed the remote down pulling the comforter up to watch. Tom and Jerry where always making him laugh even if he hadn't felt that great the cat and mouse could make him smile.

The air was going in the house since it had gotten hot during the night again. The weather outside being hot and sunny didn't make it feel like Christmas time. However, Liam had turned the A/C down so it would feel like winter on the inside. He usually caught it, but he hadn't even woke up until Mason had came in the room carrying Corey. He'd put Corey on the bed and crawled in behind him at seven when Jenna and David had gotten home. When they stayed over and went to bed in a different room they were always in Liam and his bed by morning.

There had been a couple of accidents at the beginning when Theo hadn't realized they came into the bed on Saturday mornings. Liam and Mason had laughed at Corey and him when they'd been caught snuggling up thinking they were Liam and Mason. Then there was one time Theo had woken up finding Mason literally on top of him where Liam and Corey where flush against him too. He'd just laid there not sure what to do, but he'd finally had to go to the bathroom so he'd gotten Corey to help him with Mason. Theo just hadn't gotten out from under the covers that morning to tell if Liam had turned it down when he'd gone to the bathroom at three that morning. He should have known though because Mason had been shivering a little. Those accidents weren't really accidents anymore and they went with snuggling up together; clothed or not.

He'd grabbed one of the larger ones so that Mason could get under it too. It was room to have space, but Mason was just as much a cuddlier as the other two where; which had him right up against Theo. He didn't care though and Mason was still cool with the A/C being down low. He'd went to turn it up though and Mason had given him a look that said not to touch it. He'd only shook his head, but kept going to the living room after they'd finished a cup of coffee each. Although Mason hated drinking a whole cup of one flavor so he took someone else's cup to finish. Theo knew that Mason liked burrowing in and he was attempting to do it now. Mason's head was just far enough out of the comforter that he could see the TV, but not an inch more.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

"When they get up I'll make breakfast, unless you're hungry now." Theo offered since they usually ate cereal on Saturday mornings.

Sundays was big breakfasts that Theo and Jenna made if she was off. Half the time Liam could coax Theo into making at least pancakes if Jenna was working though. He always made Liam his favorite biscuits either way though. Mason loved homemade donuts and Corey liked blueberry muffins with cream cheese filling. He didn't really have a pick of which he loved the most besides waffles. He'd take a small container of blueberries and mix them in if he just wanted some. If it was al of them wanting waffles or pancakes he'd take one of the giant containers and mix them up.

"I'm good right now, but pancakes and sausage sounds really good. Or one of those pancake sausages on stick with syrup and jelly." Mason said letting out a moan that sounded more like he was having a different kind of pleasure feeling.

Theo looked at him before making sure Corey wasn't under the comforter invisible before they both started laughing. Mason sat up taking the pillow beside him using it to hit Theo in the head with it. Which ended in Theo doing the same with the pillow he'd been using for arm rest. Tom and Jerry were forgotten as a pillow fight broke out. Mason finally losing his when it went flying across the coffee table. He made what sounded like a battle cry trying to dive for it, but Theo got to it before he could.

Mason let out a yell falling from the table onto is butt. Theo laughed before snapping a picture of Mason who kept going until his head was down and feet straight up. Mason's mouth fell open realizing that Theo had taken his picture. He scrambled up off the floor taking off after Theo. Theo dropped the pillows but sent the picture to both Liam and Corey before he could be stopped.

Mason cornered Theo in the kitchen or he thought he did. Theo ducked down sliding under the kitchen island when Mason circled around. However, Mason was the one that tricked Theo because when he stood up Mason jumped onto Theo's back wrapping his arms and legs around Theo declaring victory. He just needed to get Theo's phone now before he could send the text.

Liam and Corey chose that moment to walk downstairs finding Mason trying to get Theo's phone by covering the older teens eyes with one hand while reaching out with the other hand. Theo crashing right into the pantry door had them laughing letting the other two know they were there. They had been snuggled up under the covers until Liam had heard Mason yelling downstairs. When Mason and Theo left the bed they always ended up snuggled up together. It had surprised Corey the first time it had happened, but Liam had just smiled kissing his cheek before going back to sleep. Mason, Corey and him had a passed after Hayden had left and before Theo had been brought back.

Liam had known that Mason and Theo were having their usual Saturday morning wrestling match. One time they'd come down finding them having a dry cereal contest. They were facing each other trying to throw the cereal in each others mouths. Jenna had come home that morning and found cereal all over the couch and floor. She'd handed them the hand held vacuum before going to bed not saying anything else. She was awesome that way, which was one of many reasons why they loved her so much. Mason's mom was just as cool especially after they'd had a food fight in the kitchen once.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

"Corey get his phone he's got a photo I need back." Mason said trying to use the ticklish spot in the back of Theo's neck to help him.

"You mean the one he sent us just now?" Corey asked holding up his phone. He'd grabbed it before Liam had dragged him downstairs. He'd barely had a second to find his boxer-briefs to put back on.

"Oh you are so dead, bro." Mason said finally getting a spot that had Theo letting out a sound he'd swear he never made later. "I finally won, I got him." Mason shouted before sliding off of Theo's back. He couldn't help doing a little victory dance smiling as he did so which had the other three laughing.

"I got you though." Theo said before lifting Mason up fireman style after he got his laughter under control. He might have also been recording Mason dancing too since it was hilarious. Mason was a great dancer when he wanted to be, but when he did victory dances it was more for humor than greatness.

Mason let out a squeal when Theo acted like he was going to drop him. He promised to find some way to get Theo back if he did drop him. Theo claimed there was no way he'd get caught for blackmail, but Mason promised he would get him back. Theo let Mason down on the couch where they started from but upside down so Mason was feet up on the back of the couch.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Mason's slippers had already been lost earlier so his bare feet were taking advantage of which really had him yelling out since he was massively ticklish there. Liam and Corey were laughing too hard and not even really helping Mason get free from Theo. Mason was kicking wildly trying to get free while laughing. He swore that he was getting all three of them. He did know where they were all ticklish at since he had found the places already.

Liam's he'd known since they were little, Corey's he'd found while exploring one night and Theo's well that had been kind of a shock. He hadn't even known Theo was ticklish, but Theo had let out a yell one night when Liam had grabbed the back of his neck. He hadn't seen Theo move that fast ever unless he was under attack. He couldn't even play it off because Liam had been grinning before they'd all gotten in on finding more spots on Theo. They'd all been laughing by the end calling a truths with Liam running out to the bathroom in a hurry. They had all been behind him glad the house had four bathrooms in the house or they'd been in trouble.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

By the time David and Jenna came down Mason had retaliated managing to somehow pin Theo down which looked strange since he was half under the coffee table they thought trying to escape from Mason who was also laying half under the coffee table as well. Liam and Corey were sitting on the couch under the comforter their boyfriends had earlier. They were ignoring the two since they told Jenna and David they were in time out for being bad.

Jenna sighed before telling them to get out from under the table or they'd be having no breakfast. Mason tried, but thankfully Theo grabbed him before he could move to far to hit his head since the table needed to be moved. Liam and Corey moved the table letting the two trouble makers up. Theo and Mason promised to behave for the time being at least, but they'd both crossed their fingers behind their backs too. After the semi-truths Jenna and Theo went to the kitchen so they could start cooking.

They made ginger bread, Snow people, reindeers, snow flakes and Christmas tree shaped pancakes. They fixed up bacon and sausage as well with some eggs for Corey since he loved mixing it all up into a bowl with gravy, even the pancakes. Theo popped a tray of Liam and David's favorite biscuits in so they'd have them all day if they wanted. Jenna said he didn't have to do the extra, but he didn't mind. Liam was always bribing him to make the biscuits since they were his favorite.

It was more like lunch for breakfast by the time it was done though. They ate in the dining room since there was more space. The cooks got thanks for the food as they all dug into the warm food. They talked about random stuff and what plans they all had for the day. Besides having to check the food and toy boxes the teens had nothing to do. Mentioning that they had gotten the CDs finished the night before gave the idea of what they could do since no one really wanted to go out right then.

After they finished and the dishes where put in the dish washer they all met in the living room with the new CDs. Corey turned on the Christmas tree lights once David and Theo blacked out any light from coming in by pulling all the curtains and blinds. Jenna put the music on and Liam moved the couch out of the way with Theo's help when he finished with the curtains. The living room got turned into a winter wonderland like. Liam brought in the blow up snow people with Corey's help. Theo and Mason had gotten more Christmas decorations putting them all over the living room. There was just enough space for the six of them to dance when they finished decorating.

The Christmas tree was the only light in the room with them dancing to the songs. The songs were a mix between fast and slow which was fine with them. On the fast songs they switched up dancing partners with all of them taking turns with each other. The slow songs they'd gotten close even kissing as they danced. Liam had gotten a picture of his parents dancing together wanting to add it to the Christmas album they made every year. They even did a dance contest which they'd all agreed that Jenna won.

They took breaks too just laid on the floor and watched the lights dance along the ceiling mixing together since they twinkled looking like it was rotating. They'd taken turns singing the songs on the CDs while they'd just relaxed. It had been a lot of fun and they'd actually dozed off for about an hour. Jenna and David had been in the middle with the teenagers on either side of them.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

After the nap they'd balled up scrap paper having a snow ball fight with it. They had an everyone for their selves round, couples, and then David and Jenna against the four teens. Jenna and David on the last round because the boys might have been sneaky, but they were much wiser they claimed. It had been fun and the house had gotten covered in scrap paper snow balls. They had all picked on Liam at one point though since he hadn't been able to keep quiet in his hiding spot. They'd collected all of their balls together before designated David and Theo to throw them at Liam. Liam had called foul on them, but he'd been in a pile of snow balls.

They all ended up outside since it was up in the nineties after they'd gotten hot. They had wanted to do more than throw just paper at each other. Instead of paper balls they filled up water balloons acting as if they were snowballs too. It was another free for all as they ran around trying to avoid getting hit. Outside there weren't many places to really hide though so it had been easier to get each other.

When they called a truths once the balloons ran out Corey was the only one not wet. He had kept getting everyone, but had turned invisible afterwards. Revenge was gotten though because two buckets got filled with water by Mason and Liam throwing the water at Corey from the back and front before he could escape again.

The water had been cold and Corey had yelped as it got him from head to toe. Jenna and Theo filled the buckets back up chasing after Liam and Mason with them. Corey took hold of the water hose however when Liam and Mason turned the corner he sprayed them both. Jenna and Theo tossing the water as well getting all three of them. They looked like drowned rats from head to toe when it was over.

David had been recording them having fun once they'd finished the balloon fight. He was working on a surprise for all of them for Christmas with little moments like now. He put the phone back down on the table out of reach of the water before going to join them. The day was almost gone, but it had been nice just staying in with their family since they usually didn't have a lot of time with school and work.

The house might be a disaster with paper balls all over and couch cushions that had been used as shields scattered everywhere too, but it has been worth it. They'd all felt like kids again and sometimes he missed that with all that went on in the world. He wanted the four teens to have some joy in life not just all the bad from dealing with the supernatural. He thought the same that Jenna did that the boys where theirs too. He'd been so happy when Liam had accepted him year ago. Mason had called him number two dad after he'd married Jenna since Mason was always there. He was pretty sure that Mason had lived there at times when he was younger. Now he was sure that Mason and Corey both called Liam's room theirs as well.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks for the reviews and kudos so far they are wonderful.**


	11. Church Breakfast and Corey Meets Santa

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Not sure about the ending, but hope you all enjoy it. Sorry didn't post it yesterday. After got done cleaning snow off car my back was killing me 18 inches is a lot of snow to move.**

 **CN: Church Breakfast and Corey Meets Santa**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

The first part of the day Liam and the other three teens had gone to the church that Liam's parents went to for there annual Christmas breakfast. Mason and Liam had helped in serving the food and Corey had been in the kitchen with Theo making it. The minister's wife had started Liam in the kitchen but found out fast he was a disaster there. Theo had been trying to do his part and Liam's but couldn't so he'd been sent out with Mason. Liam had pouted at first, but Theo had promised to make it up to him that afternoon.

The breakfast had gone off with only one hitch which had been a set of twins that had been doing everything but wanting to eat. The woman that worked in the church's nursery was out sick so the kids were with their parents unlike most Sunday's where they'd be elsewhere. The mom of the twin two year old had tried to get them to sit and eat, but they had been dead set against it. Liam and Theo had flinched when the boy had let out a deafening scream as if he was being murdered right there in the dining area of the church by an unseen person. His sister had kept shoving the spoon away when her mom tried getting it in her mouth.

Before the mom could leave with them Jenna had offered to help by getting Liam and Theo to take them in the nursery to play if they didn't want to eat. It was where not only Liam and Theo but Mason and Corey spent the rest of the breakfast and church for that matter since the minister's wife had sent the rest of the kids into the play room. The parents had been shocked because when they'd picked them up after services they'd all been quietly listening to Corey singing to them. The twins that had been making such a fuss had been sleeping on either side of Liam. Theo had gotten a picture of it since Liam swore that the kids hated him. It was how they had all been nominated to help when someone was out.

~LT TL MC CM~

The second half of the day the teens mostly studied for their exams and finished projects to go with their exams that coming week. The music was all Christmas playing from the CDs they'd made and their phones. Jenna and David had gotten called into work at three so they hadn't had much time to do anything fun. They'd gone through the Christmas cards that they had gotten in the mail reading them. Liam had sat the ones that was marked family to the side for his mom to open. She loved opening them and reading them out loud during family time.

Stiles had sent a card with a picture of Lydia and him on it in the snow. They had been building a snowman in it. Scott had sent them one with Malia and him on the front. The photo had been from when they had gone to France over Thanksgiving. Melissa and Argent had sent one as well which Melissa had put the picture on the inside of the card. They were standing in front of a sign that said Merry Christmas, but they could only see Merr and ristmas since they were in front of the other letters. They could tell that the couple looked happy their heads together looking at each other.

Stilinski had sent one as well, but they knew that Natalie had been the one that sent them out. They had gotten engaged over Thanksgiving. The inside of the card had a thank you to Theo for playing Santa and bringing soup over too. The others had been thanked as well for their help with an extra thank you from Natalie for what they had been doing with the food and toy drive. The picture on the outside of the card was them taking a selfie with Stilinski kissing her cheek.

They had sent one to Derek since he'd been staying in Beacon Hills off and on for a year. Derek had sent them one back, which had surprised them. It had been stuck under the door instead of mailed though since there was no stamp on it. Nolan had been given a card at school the day after they had made them and he'd given one back Friday at school. Liam hadn't had a chance to look at it until now though with all the other things they'd been doing. Nolan was living with his grandparents now, but Liam could tell he was doing a lot better with life. They'd hung out before Thanksgiving, but besides school hadn't yet this month. He hoped maybe once exams were over he could come over. They had made him and ornament when they'd been making them. There might also be a Christmas sweater that Theo had made extra and given him as well not wanting him to feel left out even if they'd all been busy.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"I wish I could have seen Santa as a kid." Corey said catching them all off guard even Mason since he thought Corey had at least went with his grandparents. "They wanted to take me every year, but my parents found out and made sure we didn't go." Corey added when Mason asked.

"That blows." Liam said wishing that Corey could have at least gotten one chance. Theo's experience might not have been good at all, but he had gotten to see him. "You should have gotten in line at the school to sit in Santa there. Trust me, Santa Raeken has the best lap ever." He smiled before looking where Theo had been beside him noticing he was gone.

"We know what you think no need to spell it out when we see you two daily." Mason said but he had a smile on his face. "He gives great snuggles, hugs and keeps you warm when you get cold. He never gets annoyed with us either when we're so being annoying at times." He added knowing that Theo put up with a lot when they got in a mood to act like kids.

It was a lot more fun with Theo around though so they always invited him. He rarely turned them down unless he had to work or something with school. The first time Mason had asked if Theo wanted to play paint ball he'd been sure he'd turn them down. Theo had shown up after work dressed in camo fatigues and the extra paint ball gun that Liam had. They might have borrowed some night vision goggles from the Sheriff department thanks to Corey getting them. They'd put them back right after though and had left an extra little donation to the department. It had been Corey's idea to play at night so it would be better, but Mason needed to see better.

"Not that Theo's not hot as hell and sex on legs, but there was no way I could get on his lap at the school." Corey said doing his best not to blush because of what he said. They all knew that Theo was hot. They'd all gotten drunk one night thanks to Theo knowing how to make wolfsbane laced alcohol and not make them too sick. Some thing might have gotten said, but Theo had never brought it up when they'd been sober. "You know there were parents there with cameras. They would have thought I was nuts." He sighed wishing he had thought about it afterwards, but Theo had been down too.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"When you three get done discussing who wants to do or ride me come downstairs." Theo called out from the bottom of the stairs which wasn't far from Liam's room causing them to jump. Liam had known he'd left the room, he just hadn't thought that Theo was going to say anything all at once.

"Crap, I still forget about the super hearing he's got since I don't." Corey said before closing his book and following the other two downstairs. He was hoping that Mason and Liam would keep it to their selves about things he'd already said days before. He didn't want it to get weird even if he doubted it would. Liam and Mason had already told him to say something. He just wasn't planning on doing it cause he loved their friendship.

"What's going on?" Liam asked noticing the big chair from the library/study/den was beside the Christmas tree and the camera was set up on the make shift tripod with Theo sitting in the chair dressed in the Santa footie pajamas that they had gotten Theo. They had already given Stilinski the suit back, but Theo had improvised.

"Maybe Theo wants us to watch while you two make another sex tape." Mason offered with a grin on his face. It wasn't like they hadn't seen them doing it before even in the same bed with people sleeping beside them.

"I kinda heard that you never got to sit on my lap. So I thought I'd make a quick visit just for you." Theo said ignoring Liam and Mason.

Corey wasn't sure to say because he was happy and slightly surprised with a little embarrassed thrown in the mix. He did stop his self from vanishing, but until Liam and Mason gave him a push he didn't move at first. He wasn't stupid to know it wasn't actually Santa, but Theo; he just couldn't help his self. Theo had done this for him and it was sweet.

Corey sat down on Santa's lap thinking for a moment of what he wanted for Christmas. It was hard since the biggest thing he'd wanted he'd already gotten. He'd wanted family that loved him and he had that with his friends and their families. He was alive and had three great friends, a boyfriend that he had gotten lucky to find, and he had his grandpa still alive. He smiled thinking of something to say finally that wasn't just about him.

"I have all I could ever ask for right here with my friends and family. I also have this really amazing friend that's not here right now. Theo is one of the best people I know, make sure you don't ever leave him off of your list because he deserves to have the best life ever just like we do. We love him more than he probably knows." Corey said before he put his arm around Santa hugging him. "It wouldn't be family without him here." he added.

Liam took the picture of the two smiling feeling the emotions coming from the two in the chair. It had taken a while, but they'd finally convinced Theo that people felt more than one emotion at a time. He elbowed Mason before they both went over after he set the timer on the camera. He wanted a picture with all of them around Theo dressed up as Santa again. They all hugged Theo saying Santa when the picture took. They all got a new picture with Santa this year.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for the reviews and hope that you all enjoyed.**


	12. Christmas Stockings

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I moved this chapter from the first to second week so if I miss anything in edit I'm sorry. Had to move because week one had eight days before Friday lol. Thanks so much for the reivews so far I look forward to them.**

 **CN: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey make Christmas stocking with Liam's parents.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Jenna and David where the ones that came up with the next Christmas idea. They had the night off since they'd worked a double shift plus three hours. When the boys got home from school they found blank stockings for all of them to decorate. Jenna had dinner already made too even though it had been Theo's night to cook. They ate first at the dining room table that they were using more of lately. The kitchen table was only big enough for four and they weren't going to leave Mason and Corey out.

She had made two taco casseroles and two Oreo dirt cakes for desert. They sat around talking about school and how things were going with exam reviews since Beacon Hills schools always did exams before getting out for winter break. It did make more sense since the students tended to forget things over a three week break.

Liam was happy to say he was actually passing Spanish with an A thanks to Theo since he'd been doing poorly at the first of the year. It had been the only class he'd gotten a C in the year before. He'd wanted to just drop and do Latin, but Theo was in his Spanish class too this year. It was fun passing notes back and forth during class. Although it had taken him a while to translate a few of the notes, but Theo had given him something he'd defiantly enjoyed when he got them right. The rest of his classes had been A's and B's as well.

Mason didn't hint too much on his just saying he was doing good. He hated bragging since his grade point average was higher than most; besides Theo's. He was pretty sure they were close in their average with Theo's right below his. They'd all known that Theo was smart he couldn't not be with his past, but seeing it on paper had been a different story. Theo was their go to if any of them got stuck and he'd been tutoring Liam and Corey a lot. Mason helped Corey when Theo couldn't, but even Mason didn't turn down when Theo was helping them.

Mason did brag on Corey's grades though because he was proud of his boyfriend. Corey had almost disappeared since he wasn't used to being the center of attention from parents. Jenna had gotten up and hugged him telling him she was proud of him too. David had agreed telling Corey he shouldn't feel embarrassed since they knew he had just needs some stress removed. The second job that Corey had was one of those stress points since he'd been working until midnight some nights.

It hadn't even been paying that much either so he hadn't minded that much when he'd quit. It might have been more gotten fired, but it hadn't been his fault. One of the customers had been hitting on him constantly, Liam had stood up for him since he hadn't wanted to make trouble. His boss had told him to suck it up or leave since he was there for the customers. It wasn't even Sinema he'd been being groped at. He might have been able to deal with it there, but it was at one of the higher class restaurants.

Jenna and David had gone there to eat one night too and she had been furious. He still wasn't sure who had told them since he'd tried sticking it out. Jenna hadn't said, but she had told the manager she was going send the Sheriff to check the place out before they'd left. That had been at the end of October and the place had sense been sold and was reopening at the first of January.

Liam and Theo had already given Corey their thoughts in class since they had seen the pre exam report their teachers handed out. Theo hadn't known that Jenna and David were off so he'd planned on making Corey his favorite food. He'd promised him he would do it another night though. Liam had promised the next time they had date night if anything came up they'd get the night before having to help. Mason had already given him his present right after class.

They talked more about plans for the rest of the week. They wanted to make family plans, but Jenna and David were going to be working more in the coming week before Christmas. The house was going to feel empty without them, but they thought about staying at Mason's. Mason was all for that idea since his mom had been commenting that he was rarely home. She'd joked that Corey wasn't the only one that was invisible. Liam and Theo agreed since they did enjoy Mason's parents too. Jenna also liked it because she wouldn't feel like she was abandoning them so much. They might be teenagers, but she loved her boys and worried about them; even if all of them were over eighteen now.

They might be grown, but they still needed protecting in her eyes. She still wasn't sure who had slipped the note to her at work. It had been typed up and reservations to the restaurant that Corey had worked at had already been made. She could have seen it happening at Sinema, but not at that place. She'd been glad when they'd been shut down too since they had no business being open. David's sister had promised to do more if they hadn't paid Corey what he'd been owed too. He didn't know about it yet though because they had put it into a college fund for him. Mason's parents were on the account until Corey needed it since it was a surprise for him. They were thinking about giving it to him at Christmas.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Once the left overs were packed away they all changed into the holiday sweaters they had to work on the stockings. David put on one of the new Christmas CDs glad that they had done made them. The old ones had been badly worn from how much they got played each year. Jenna sometimes broke them out in July as well when they watched the Christmas movies on TV then as well. Corey hadn't known about it or Theo for that matter which had led to them thinking they'd slept for months after a tiring three days without much sleep.

The stockings where different colors from solid red with white around top to green with red around the top. Liam went with one of the green ones giving Theo a smile when he saw Theo had gotten one of the blue ones. They both had gone with matching the others eye colors. Mason got a traditional one where Corey went for the multiple colored one that Jenna had only found one of; it looked like a rainbow. David and Jenna took a red and blue stocking each for the base of their project.

There were lots of odds and ends from buttons to letters for decorations. There were even little plush animals that David had found they could use on the outside or peeking out of the stockings. The music played while they worked with them singing along to their favorite ones. It felt Christmas like inside the house and outside it was close because it had been raining all day and cold for Beacon Hills standard.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Theo put his name right under the top of the stocking. He had glued one plush animals that was a cat so it was peeking out of a small slit he made in the stocking halfway down before using the sewing kit that Jenna had put out if they wanted to use instead of gluing anything on the stockings. After he had it fixed he worked on the rest of it. He put Happy Holidays in a circle in the middle with room for more. He added Christmas tree patches, along with snow people and ginger bread peoples. He made snow with the cotton balls at the bottom so it looked like a nice pile of it. There were snow flakes that got glued on as well although Theo had to cut some down to size to fit the small space that had been left.

Liam did some Christmas designs, but he put a wolf head in the middle of the stocking getting Theo to help him sew it down like he had done his, but in top of the stocking. Once it was finished he went a little crazy with the glue gun and some of the small ordiments they'd had left from the Christmas tree they hadn't had room for. He put Merry Christmas along the top and bottom Merry at top and Christmas in a U shape at the bottom. He put a snow people family right above Christmas with a tree and gifts under it just above them. He finished putting his name on the top where the stocking opened up. He said the people were all of them, which had included Mason's parents.

Mason had picked the Bunny that had an elf hat on for his plush. Theo had become the go to for the sewing. He didn't mind taking a break from his to help. Mason picked out what he wanted on the stocking while Theo sewed it. He picked out all north pole themes from a Santa and sleigh patch to ordiments for the Christmas tree he planned on painting by hand. He went with the snow at the bottom idea as well with the cotton. The only thing not Christmas related was the chameleon he added once he got his stocking back. He smiled before giving Corey a kiss telling him it was dedicated to him.

Corey had made a beach themed stocking with a Teddy Bear in the middle with some shorts that looked like surfers would wear. He had attempted sewing his self since he had done it for years. He was having trouble getting the needle through the thick plush though. Theo finally took it from him seeing Corey struggling to get it right. He had given Corey his stocking asking him to finish the extra buttons he'd picked out to put on the back. He hadn't cared how he put them on, just wanted them glued on.

It hadn't taken long to get the bear on once Theo had it. Theo even sewed the surf board on so it would stay in place since it was slipping some. When Corey got it back he added the cotton balls making them look like waves in the ocean. He had dipped them into the blue paint so it really would look like water. He put his name at the bottom of the stocking in a swirl like just under the waves he'd made.

There were palm trees instead of Christmas ones decorated up. He added ordiments like Liam and Mason had and a dog that looked like the one that Mason wanted. Deaton had gotten it in the same time he'd gotten the bunny and kitten that Theo and he were thinking of adopting. It was adorable and they all played with him when they went there the days that Theo was working.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Jenna's stocking was overwhelming with Christmas from words that meant Merry Christmas to Ho Ho Ho spread out on the front and back. There was a stuffed wolf on the front with a cat next to it. On the back she put a bunny and chameleon saying it was for each of her boys. She even had a bear and the Mrs Claus figure that no one else had picked.

Her name went at the top just under the white part of the opening. She had put Christmas tree patches, Santa Claus and even reindeers. The bear and Mrs. Claus was for David and herself thinking it was cute. Liam had gotten a picture of his parents when they'd been kissing knowing it was going in the Christmas album. He had always wanted a love like his mom and dad had, which he felt like he had with Theo now. He didn't care if they were still in high school, he didn't want anyone else.

David had watched for a little looking at every ones stockings as they had started. He hadn't been sure what to go with. He went with putting his name in a line down the right side each letter just below the other. He went with a traditional Christmas themed like Liam had for the front of the stocking. When he'd finished sewing on the stuffed dog with a Santa hat on his head he flipped it over making a beach themed since he had lived near the beach for Christmas until he was twelve.

He'd loved it, but he had wanted snow so many times for Christmas. He had taken Liam and Jenna one year to Colorado for Christmas so they could have a white Christmas. It hadn't gone that well though and Liam had refused to go out the door after he'd fell face first into the snow the first day. Liam had been eight at the time and Jenna had ended up getting a cold when they got home. They'd decided it was probably best not to go again back then. He thought it might be something to bring up for the week after Christmas. He had taken the week off and so had Jenna.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

It was dark by the time they finished the stockings putting them on the fire place mantel in a row. Jenna and David's going first followed by Liam and Theo's with Corey and Mason's at the end. They had already gone through one of each of their CDs while they'd been making the stockings.. The stockings looked good compared to the ones that they had made years ago when the others had gotten lost when they'd moved to the new house. They were also the jumbo size stockings so that more would fit in them.

Liam had made an extra one for Nolan while they'd been finishing up. He was planning on giving it to him the next day along with the two CDs that Mason had put together for him with Christmas songs. He had invited Nolan over one day after school, but wasn't sure when it would be yet. Nolan's grandparents were taking him somewhere when school let out for break for the holidays.

Jenna made hot chocolate for all of them with Liam's help. It was funny when Theo took a handful of the small marshmallows putting them in his cup. Liam didn't know if it would even taste like hot chocolate with as many marshmallows Theo put in. Corey hadn't added any since he didn't like them. He did add some honey which had caused some to make a face at the idea. Theo had only taken the honey adding some to his too before sticking his tongue out at Liam. Liam had in returned thrown a marshmallow at Theo which landed in his mouth. However, Jenna had put a stop to the marshmallow fight before it could start since she knew them. Although right when she'd been saying to stop David had thrown one at her. She'd gotten retaliation by taking his cup until he kissed her for an apology.

They all had another piece if the dirt cake with Jenna telling them how she used to make it with gummy worms and Liam had thought they were real worms. She had used the Christmas Oreo's for the cake this time that she'd found just for Christmas. They shared more stories of fun that they'd done over the years. David even brought up the idea of a ski trip after finding out that Corey had been with his grandpa to the slops a couple of years back. Liam had looked hesitant, but the other three teens wanted to go.

Theo had told him they could keep warm after skiing in one of the hot tubs they probably had. It was more of the idea of Theo being there that had finally sold Liam on the idea of going there the week after Christmas. Jenna and David agreed to convince Mason's parents to either come with them or let the teens go with them. Mason said he doubted his parents would turn down a chance to get in the snow. His dad had been born in Beacon Hills, but his mom had moved to California for college so she'd been in some deep snow before. She missed it a lot in the winter and besides the last two years they usually went somewhere for a week at least.

 **~LT MC CM TL~**

Jenna and David went upstairs to their bedroom once Mason and Corey left for the night each taking half of the second cake home with them. Theo and Liam went out on the front porch enjoy the night even if it was raining. They sat on the porch swing snuggled up with the blanket Liam brought out. Liam found a station on iHeartRadio playing only Christmas songs and laid it on the table beside the swing.

"Just so you know I might know how to ice skate, but I do not know the first thing about skiing. Theo said wrapping his arms around Liam. He was glad that the swing was a full size one since they were lying together on it. Liam directly on top of him since there was only an inch to spare on the edge.

"You said you were in New York for a while and they get snow. You didn't venture out into the snow to have a little fun?" Liam asked burrowing his head against Theo's neck.

"Not to go skiing I didn't," Theo laughed poking Liam in the side which got him laughing too. "Ice skating was the most I really got to do. Maybe when we hang out at Mason's we can butter his parents up into going." He suggested since spending a week with Liam and their friends skiing did sound fun.

"You just want to get me out there to see if I can stand up or fall over again." Liam declared with a smile followed by a yawn.

"I'll probably fall down too." Theo said letting out his own yawn.

Theo pulled the blanket up that was over them a little more before going to sleep. The swing was actually comfortable with the padding that Jenna had put on it. They were too lazy to get up and go to the actual bed too. The rain hitting on the roof with the Christmas music playing was enough to lure them into a peaceful sleep.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks in advance for the reviews and kudos. I won't be writing out the ski trip this year, but they do go in my mind.**


	13. Photo Albums Of Memories

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: If this seems out order or something sorry. I had to move it from the first week like another chapter because had too many days in week one.**

 **CN: Liam and Mason realize that Corey and Theo don't have photo albums from Christmas memories so they decide to make them for their boyfriends.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Mason and Liam had been going through the Christmas photo albums that they made every year on Christmas Eve and day with pictures. They put some from all of December in them with the most of Christmas itself in them. They wanted to start a little early this year on them to actually gift their boyfriends one for Christmas. It would be their first one for Christmas with all of them together. They planned on asking about pictures from the past too.

They had been having fun laughing about stuff until Theo had gotten back with Corey after working some that morning. They hadn't thought about the fact that neither Corey or Theo had an album of memories to look at. Their boyfriends hadn't let on that they felt left out but Liam could tell that they were both sad. Liam said he had to do something real quick before slipping out of the room going downstairs hoping that he couldn't be heard.

He called Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski both since he knew that Theo had been like a brother to Stiles and Scott years ago. They had both agree to look to see if they had pictures. He'd been glad that they happened to both have the morning off. He'd hoped that they could help him out.

He had also called Corey's grandpa since he had it in his phone too. They did go and visit him with Corey. He knew how much the man loved his grandson and had wanted to take him before his wife had died. He hadn't been able to, but Corey hadn't held it against him. He used to come visit Corey every weekend until he'd finally had to give up driving the year before. Mason had been taking Corey then they all started going. He hoped that they could get photos of Corey from the past from him. Liam knew they couldn't get it all done that day even if school had been cancelled because of a water pipe busting at the school. There had been no way for classes to happen that day.

Liam made lunch after the calls since they had skipped breakfast when Deaton had called to see if he could get some help at the clinic. Theo and Corey had volunteered to go help him. Liam and Mason had slept another hour before pulling out the albums. While Liam made them sandwiches he text Mason his idea. He smiled when Mason agreed saying he would go light a fire if need be for the pictures. Liam had laughed before calling up that lunch was done.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

Liam hadn't expected to get any thing that day however he'd been surprised when Melissa had shown up with an armful of photo albums. They were all of the ones that contained Christmas photos that might have Theo in them. She hadn't promised a lot in the Christmas ones, but she'd had two others that were of all year of the years before Theo had left. He'd promised to make copies and return them as soon as he could.

Mason had taken Theo with him to the Wal-Mart in the next town. Mason had even offered to take his car since Theo had already drove once that day. Theo hadn't said a word even though he'd been comfortable on the couch dozing. It was another reason Mason had drove knowing that Theo hadn't slept much the night before. Apparently sleeping on porch swing all night hadn't been wise even if it had been comfortable. Theo had been up most the night listening to Liam snoring and the rain. He hadn't wanted to move Liam since he'd been sound asleep. They had also planned on making a stop at where Corey's grandpa lived to see if he'd found photos too.

Liam had let Corey in on what they were doing when their boyfriends had left. He had wanted it to be a surprise, but it had gotten difficult. Corey had gotten the door the second time which had been Stilinski. It had been strange seeing him out of uniform again since half the time he was in it when they saw him. Corey had let him in taking the top box he'd been balancing of the two he had. It was when Liam had to tell him since someone showing up with photos wasn't something that happened every day; especially not the sheriff.

They found out that his wife had loved taking pictures before she got sick. Stiles had started doing it too when she'd gotten sick wanting her to at least see his life through pictures if she couldn't be there. Stiles had kept it up even after she died. However Stilinski had only brought the ones he thought would help them. He doubted that they wanted to see one album of Stiles only brushing his teeth, using the bathroom and eating. He'd been eight and had wanted his mom to see every second of his day even if no one had the heart to tell him that going to the bathroom wasn't needed to be seen at the time.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

Corey and Liam went through all of the albums with Stilinski helping them since he hadn't really had anything to do on his day off. Natalie was at the school making sure that the people taking care of the water problem got it done or he would have been with her. They had even gotten to hear some stories about Scott and Stiles when they'd been younger. Memories of Theo had come back to everyone that had known him when the doctors had been killed it seemed because Stilinski even had a few embarrassing ones of Theo.

Liam's favorite had been of how Theo had met Scott and Stiles though. Jackson was a friend to all of them and pack even if him and Ethan lived in London. However they found out how they used to be and how Theo had pants Jackson on the first day of kindergarten because he had been mean to Stiles and Scott. It was nice hearing that Theo hadn't always had a horrible life with the doctors. He was just as protecting then as he was now over them.

By the time Mason and Theo got back Liam and Corey had stacks of photos sitting on the coffee table in the living room along with the couch and both chairs. They had gone out their selves when Stilinski had left because they'd needed to print off the pictures. They would have used Liam's printer again but there had been too many. Liam had been glad when he'd text Mason to see how the photo hunt had gone for some of Corey and found that his grandpa had been a camera person too.

Liam had gotten every picture that had Theo in it copied. He was sure he'd gone overboard, but he wanted Theo and Corey to have a photo album even if they weren't all Christmas related. He was sure that there were going to be more than one album now. He decided that he'd save the ones they had taken this year for the new Christmas one. He had gotten them developed while he'd been there though.

Corey's grandpa had doubles of his photos already and had given the duplicate to Mason to keep. Liam had thought it would take most of the month to get started. However they had gotten lucky because there were other people that did care about the last two chimeras that Mason and he loved.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

To say that Theo had been shocked would have been an understatement when he'd seen the pictures. They were ones from Theo in kindergarten until before Tara had died. Melissa had a few of Theo and Tara too since she'd hung out at the house sometimes babysitting while Melissa had worked. He knew that Theo had been trying to find a picture of his sister a while back. The only one that had been found had been in a folder that Mason had burned the second he found it. It was not a picture they wanted Theo to ever see since the doctors had taken it before and after. The after had been the one in the folder though and Theo already had enough nightmares over that.

Liam had dated the pictures the best he could on the back with names. Stiles had kept great records of his and Melissa had too with the years. He'd been finishing when Mason and Theo had walked in. They all sat around on the floor in the beanbag chairs Liam had gotten from his room. He'd gotten Mason and Corey one since they hug around a lot too and it was better than the floor.

Mason and Corey worked on Corey's putting it together while Liam and Theo did the one for Theo. They talked about some of the pictures which included more stories about Scott and Stiles from Theo. They had even gotten to hear about the pet that Theo had been given one year by his sister. It had been a cat that he'd loved up until it had died when he'd been eight. It was why Liam knew he really wanted his parents to let the kitten at Deaton's come live with them. Theo already snicked it in sometimes thinking it was a secret. It was hard to keep a secret of a kitten waking one up with licks in the mornings.

Corey had shared memories too about his grandpa and grandma. They hadn't know much about his grandma since it had been a tough topic. She had loved Corey just as much as his grandpa and they'd even tried taking him for good. If his grandma hadn't died Corey might have gone to live with them. He'd never had any bad thoughts towards his grandpa because he hadn't been able to live there for good. Over the summer they'd all gone up to see him with Corey which was usually where Corey has spent his entire summer.

They ended up filling two albums up with some photos left over since they had run out of room. Liam had used the envelopes he'd gotten the pictures in from the store until they could get more. Corey had given Liam and Theo a hug for what they had done. He'd kissed Mason however to show his thanks to his boyfriend. Theo had done the same but given Liam his thanks with a kiss.

The kisses had turned a lot hotter with both couples making out on the couch not caring the other two were there. They got carried away a lot of the time not minding who saw what since they were lost in the need to be close to each other.

When Jenna came home the following morning she found both couples tangled up together on the opposite ends of the couch sleeping away with clothes all over the floor. She shook her head before setting the alarm on Liam's phone to the air horn since it was supposed to go off in twenty minutes before she went upstairs to shower before going to bed. She didn't miss the shouts to turn the alarm off before she stepped in the shower. She couldn't help but smile though it was never dull with four teenage boys around.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks so much for the reviews and kudos so far they are little gifts.**


	14. Snow Globes

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of this story. I have officially caught up on the actual day of the story so yah me on that.**

 **CN: Making Snow Globes after a stressful day on the full moon.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Liam was helping Theo at the animal clinic since it was the full moon and he'd been antsy all day. He'd accidentally snapped at Corey for just talking, which Theo had taken him to the locker room and dealt with his anger issues after he apologized to Corey since he had been a horrible friend by doing it.

He hadn't gotten sex which Mason had thought at first he'd just had Theo hold him. He hadn't deserved getting a blow job for telling Corey to shut up about Christmas. He had just been stressed over exams and the full moon and went off at the first person that had spoke. He was terrified he was going to explode with all the added stress. He had kept it bottled up and hadn't even said anything to anyone about it.

He'd known that Theo could tell and had asked him, but he'd been stupid enough to think he could just deal his self. Theo had already been doing something his self for class. He had thought he could deal until after school, but he'd been wrong. They were like brothers now and it had sucked like hell as soon as it was out. He hadn't even bothered eating his lunch, which he'd been craving since he'd skipped breakfast. He'd ran out of the lunch room as soon as he said he was sorry. He hadn't wanted to know how much he'd hurt Corey since he'd seen it on his face already.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Mason and Corey had gone out on their weekly date tonight since Friday Corey was going to see his grandpa. Liam had wanted to make it up to Corey so he'd gotten them reservation at the restaurant his parents had planned on going to but had to work double shifts. He'd just changed the names which had made him feel a little better, but not much.

Liam was holding muffin the black bunny with white patches around its eyes that Corey had been talking to weekly when they were in with Theo after hours wondering if he should just get muffin for Corey since he knew he wanted him so much. It wasn't just to make up or was an idea for Christmas gift too. He thought it was cute just like the dog that Mason was looking at. Deaton had gotten them and a kitten, that Theo had already gotten attached to, in right after Thanksgiving. Mason had put claim to the dog waiting for Deaton to fix it before he took it home.

"How about you hand over the Bunny and no one gets hurt?" Theo asked doing his best impersonation of the line hoping to get Liam to smile. "Corey's not mad at you, maybe shocked, but never mad." Theo said feeling Liam's unhappiness.

"I know he hugged me for the reservation. I made him take some cash too for tip since I already got the meal itself covered. I'm just still upset I snapped. I thought I had this handled and I just went off." Liam sighed leaning into Theo when he wrapped an arm around him.

"Come on I just finished and I got an idea of something we can do so today isn't a total waste on a holiday event." Theo said after a few minutes of just holding Liam. "Muffin has to stay though. Deaton's going to keep her and Boots up in at his house until Christmas."

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Theo knew that it might be thought they got claimed, but he was hoping to be able to keep from spilling the beans. He hated it when his friends were unhappy and today had been crap on all of them. He hadn't wanted Corey to think he didn't care about his feelings too when he'd gone after Liam. He had hugged Corey before he'd taken off telling him he was sorry too. He should have done better at knowing that Liam was on the verge of snapping. He'd been a little sad his self already with stress too that he'd forgotten it was the full moon. Liam usually did great now when it came to the full moon, but everything at once had been brutal.

Liam kissed Muffin's head before handing her over to Theo to put back in the cage. Once that was done they left locking up before Theo drove to this craft store for some supplies. Liam still couldn't figure out what they were going to do with figurines and Mason jars when Theo was picking them out. Liam did get the ones he liked with some being Christmas and some animal ones too. Theo got a glue gun too and four kinds of glitter, their other glue gun had broken when they'd been using it to design the cover of the photo albums.

It was ten by the time they got to the house finding Mason and Corey on the couch making out. It felt better having all of them there even if Theo had been right that Corey wasn't mad at him. Corey had been smiling as if nothing had happened. When Liam tried to apologize again he'd asked when did you snap at me? Liam had almost hugged him too tight telling him he loved him. Theo had gotten in on the hug too letting some of his own guilt go. He'd just been glad that Liam's claws hadn't been out at the time.

Once the hug had been over Mason telling them to stop hogging his boyfriend Theo told them what he came up with. They were going to be making snow globes since he'd always been fascinated by them. He had never been able to figure out how people made them so great. He'd Googled it at the clinic and printed out the instructions so they'd all have copies.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam made one with all wolves and a Christmas themed one as well. The one with wolves had been so packed that he'd almost not been able to fit all of them in. The one with Christmas had been just as over loaded that it looked like Christmas had puked in the jar. He'd wanted them to be special to look at all year not just now to remember the good part of today.

Liam got a tutorial on YouTube on how to make them. He'd needed a visual on top of the instructions that Theo had printed out. He couldn't get them to work right at first and had almost gotten upset, but Corey had taken the jar helping Liam get the figurines to stay since his hand was small enough to get in the jars. He was grateful that Corey had forgiven him because it wouldn't be much fun if Mason and him weren't there to enjoy the fun.

Mason went with a north pole theme on one and the second was New York City scenery. The North Pole Corey had gotten two Santa Clauses in for him along with one reindeer. He'd put multiple Christmas trees, but he couldn't get all the other things he'd wanted because it was so full. He had added them to the New York City one he'd made though. Theo had helped with how it could be designed since he'd been there.

Corey went with Hawaii fun in the sun before doing one with snow people. Hawaii had everything Christmas in it, but Hawaiian style to match some of the other things he'd already made with a warm Christmas theme. He had even gotten a surfboard in it thank thanks to Liam's idea of putting it flat so it looked like every thing was surfing. Corey's snow people globe was really for all of his friends since they were the one he'd had in mind while making it. Each snow person had something with it that reminded him of them.

Theo had done a sleigh ride on the first with the second it was four people and some animals inside of it which had confused them except for Mason. He'd guessed right on the first try knowing it was the four of them. The snow globe with the sleigh ride had been the most difficulty of all of them. It had taken the longest too since it had more details in it because Theo had done some pieces by hand with the paint. The four people and animal one Theo had gotten animals that represented what they all loved.

Corey had been dubbed the best at snow globes and they'd gotten him to pick what went in the others. Corey also made one for his grandpa that they all put a little something into. With Liam and Mason's parents they went with something that was special to each person. Jenna's they had gotten a small pocket size photo of the whole family and put it inside of it. Mason, Corey and Mason's parents had been in the photo too since it had been back at Easter. They had done one just like that for Mason's mom as well. The dad's got something close to them as well. They painted their names on the bottom of each snow globe; not that they'd get them confused.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Once the glue dried they added the water and glitter before sealing up the mason jars with glue. Theo did that part after it was debated on just how to do it. He hadn't wanted to started another argument since they'd been having fun. The jars got put up to dry before they actually tried them.

It was almost two after they finished and Mason was already asleep after Theo had took his jar to add the glitter water. Corey debated on driving back to Mason's, but Liam wasn't having it. Carey was sleepy too and he wasn't going to let him drive that way. He cared about his friends and they weren't going to get hurt because he let them leave. He'd already messed up once the day before it wasn't happening again.

Theo carried Mason upstairs when Corey attempted but about fell when he yawned and missed the first step. Liam had ignored Corey's protest and picked him up too going upstairs to Theo and his room. They all ended up on the bed couples facing each other snuggling up.

"Thanks for the snow globe idea Theo. It was fun and besides the once I didn't feel like I wanted to snap." Liam said resting his head on Theo's chest. He hadn't cared that Corey and Mason where sharing the bed he'd still stripped down to nothing. He needed skin to skin contact with Theo tonight. His inner wolf was calm now where it had been scratching to get out most of the day.

"Yeah, thanks." Corey added half asleep not even bothering to open his eyes or look up. He was snuggled up against Mason with his head resting on Mason's chest. Liam had tossed the heavy comforter on both of them since he did get colder at night.

"You're welcome. Go to sleep were going to feel like crap tomorrow for exams as it is." Theo replied in almost a whisper with a smile.

They'd been having so much fun they'd forgotten about it being a school night. They had all needed it though after the day they'd had. He could feel that they were all relaxed now and Mason was snoring away. Theo stayed away another moment or two listening to his friends sleeping before he drifted off as well.

 **~TBC~**


	15. Christmas Shopping Eating Bowls Of Snow

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I have always wanted to eat some snow cones, but never have. So I'm letting them do it instead.**

 **CN: Christmas Shopping and Eating Bowls of Snow**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

The second that they could leave both couples left the high school after gathering all the food from the boxes that they had put out for the food drive. It was still two days left but the boxes were full with one being overflowing. It was more than they had even thought would be there this time when they had checked. They had been checking every day so it was like the food had gotten there over night.

Liam and Theo got the boxes in town as well while Corey and Mason went to the community pantry to start helping organize the first load that they had brought in. The shelves looked better than when Corey had first checked. They had already brought in two loads from the stores in town that Saturday. Corey had been happy when he'd gone with Theo to get them after the water fight.

When Theo and Liam got back both Corey and Mason had elf hats on stacking the cans according to what was in them. Liam took a picture before grabbing the Santa hat putting it on Theo's head making him get in the picture too. They continued sorting the food after Corey got one with all four of them in the photo.

They also sorted out the toys and clothes that had been brought in so far by age and sizes. The workers where supposed to start wrapping the gifts in the next few days and had been appreciative that they had helped out since they were behind. They hadn't minded and while they'd been doing it they'd had the Christmas music going. When they were done they could tell who had wrapped what by the way it was done. Mason had done the best wrapping out of all of them.

Liam had gotten a picture of Corey and Theo both attempting to wrap a gift that the tape hadn't wanted to stay on. By the time they had gotten it done, Corey holding it while Theo taped the thing they'd been laughing. Mason had ended up redoing it since he said that no child wanted a gift that looked like it had already been opened. Corey had pouted saying it was the gift itself that made it hard. Theo had only rolled his eyes saying whatever letting Mason have it to re-wrap.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

Corey went to work after that leaving Mason with Liam and Theo since Mason let him take the car in case he got off before they got back from the mall on a shopping trip. They were mostly just browsing, but did pick up some things that were needed for all the time.

"I have gotten everyone something except for my own boyfriend." Mason sighed when they stopped to eat inside the mall. "He said he's got everything. Mom's getting him Muffin, but I'm at a loss, besides the two books."

"So you decided against the coupon book?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"I made one of them, but I can't just give him that." Mason grinned thinking of the book that was made up of sexual favors. Theo had given him one that he'd made back at Easter putting in the eggs they'd been hiding.

"You two have the dirtiest minds I have seen." Liam replied knowing what the book was. "Maybe a night out in LA." He suggested

Mason liked the ideas, but he still wanted something good besides the books and coupons. They finished lunch going to a couple other stores they'd skipped before lunch knowing they'd be in them longer.

One of them was a thrift store but it had antique things too. Mason wasn't sure what drawer him in at first, but in the back on the top shelf was an old type writer that looked almost brand new. Corey hand wrote all of his stories and papers for class first. He said that the computers were good for a final draft, but he liked the personal touch. Mason knew that Corey had used his mom's type writer before the woman had skipped out on her son.

There was even extra ribbon in the case that came with it. It might seem strange to some to go back to a type writer, but Mason knew that Corey would love it. It was cheaper than he thought it would be as well when he'd found the price tag. It was the perfect gift which made him feel relieved since he hadn't wanted to go with something lame as a gift for their second Christmas together.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

"So Corey's done now too." Mason said once they were in the mall again. "You two done yet?" He asked.

"Except for what I got in the Christmas town I haven't even started." Theo said which got a look from both Liam and Mason. "I've been busy, I did get Jenna and David covered. I do better knowing that just getting something random. I haven't found the right gift yet." He said which was the truth. He wanted to put some thought into the gifts.

He had Corey's covered technically too since he had already come up with it weeks back. What he had planned was something he knew that Corey needed and deserved. He just wasn't ready to tell the others what he was doing. Mason had a way of getting too excited and he knew that he'd tell Corey. How on earth he hadn't told Corey about what his mom had done for Corey yet he had no idea unless they hadn't told Mason.

"You got eight more days til Christmas Eve. Don't get too lost in figuring it out." Mason said before handing Theo a piece of paper. "Some ideas in case you can't find the perfect gift."

"I'll find it, but thanks." Theo said putting the list in the sun visor.

"We will bug you until it gets done too." Liam grinned taking advantage of the stop light kissing Theo. "Night and day."

"I know and we share a room." Theo groaned before kissing Liam back.

Mason shook his head knowing how Liam could be about reminding someone of something. He had never forgotten his house keys after the first time he did in ninth grade because Liam texted him constantly to get them until he said he had them. He still did it now knowing that Corey and Theo also had spare keys to his house in case. He loved his best friend though since he was always looking out for him.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

"What else should we do since it's only three, besides go sit at the bookstore so you can stare at Corey?" Liam asked knowing Mason would want to do just that if they didn't say something.

"What if we ignore that and just go there?" Mason asked getting two nos.

Mason would only get Corey in trouble since he didn't know how to tell Mason no half the time. They were already on distract Mason duty. Theo wasn't about to let Mason in there again with Corey working since he knew it also made Mason jealous. It was like when he'd been working at Sinema and got hit on. He'd had to get Mason to get Liam out of the place more than once.

He'd also been the one that got Jenna to where Corey had been working. Corey had made him swear he wouldn't do anything to his boss cause man had he wanted to. Instead Theo had just slipped a note and reservations on Jenna's office desk typed out so it couldn't lead back to him. He'd promised not to do anything to the man, but it had felt good knowing that Jenna had gone all mom on the guy.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

They ended up at Mason's house in the kitchen making bowls of snow out of crushes ice and flavored mixes. Thankfully before Liam had gotten the hammer Theo had found out the ice maker could make crushed ice from the door. Mason had wanted to see Liam attempt the ice crushing though. Theo had given them a look that he used sometimes when they were about to do something that wasn't smart at all. Sometimes they ignored the look and did it, but something had told Mason it was better to just not do it this time.

Theo had shown them after he'd made their first bowl of crushed ice what it would have done. Mason had been so happy that Theo had talked Liam out of it because if his mom had found them hammering ice in her kitchen, even if she loved all of them, he would be sleeping at Liam's for a while. Sleeping at Liam's because he was hiding more likely since the hammer with Liam using it would have destroyed the counter top his mom had just put in new.

Eating the bowls of crushed ice that they were calling snow was how Corey found them when he got there at six. Each of their tongues different colors from Orange to Blue. Theo made Corey up a double serving since he'd already missed the first one and most of the second.

Mason had already started the newest episode of Hawaii 5-0, but went back to the start when Corey sat down beside him. It was one of the shows they watch together the four of them on Saturdays since they did other things on Friday nights. It just happened to be the Christmas episode.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

"We should do a TV and movie marathon of all Christmas." Corey suggested between bites of flavored ice.

He had been hesitant at first when Theo had handed him the bowl. He wasn't a big fan of snow cones. Mason had told him to open up for a kiss, but he'd stuck the spoon in his mouth instead of his tongue like he'd thought was coming. He wasn't sure what Theo put in them besides the flavoring and ice, but it had to be something. There was no way that they could taste that good.

"I call dibs on black Xmas." Liam said getting a glare from Theo.

Theo might have had to spend half an hour convincing Liam no one lived in the attic or basement when he'd woken up from a nightmare after watching it once already. Liam had been screaming so loud that Mason might have about hit him with a baseball bad cause he'd thought somebody was after Liam. It had been the week of Halloween and Liam had begged to watch it.

They had all finished dealing with a pretty nasty supernatural being called a Fury. She'd gone for Theo, but Liam had made her mad by getting in front of Theo. She'd gotten into Liam's head figuring his worse fears and she'd taunted him with almost killing Scott plus the ones he hadn't been able to save. Theo had found a way to deal with her and none of them had thought it could be done.

Corey and Mason tried talking Theo out of it, but he'd traded places with Liam. He got the fury mad and she'd gone for him like she'd planned. The only thing she hadn't counted on was that Theo had finally come to terms with his past. They hadn't even known it since at times Theo still had the nightmares. He'd faced her though and even when they'd watched her turn into Tara, Theo still hadn't flinched. She'd sliced into Theo over and over with her talons trying to kill him. Argent had shown up with the only weapon that could destroy her before she could deliver the final blow.

Liam had promised he could handle a scary movie after living through that torment for three days. He'd been wrong since they'd watched Black Xmas and hadn't slept a wink after Liam had woken up that night. Theo had taken the bat away from Mason before he'd hurt someone. It had found its way back into Mason's car the next evening though just in case he needed it.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

"I think your man just vetoed it." Mason laughed. He did agree on the movies and shows thinking it would be a great idea.

"He can always sleep in our bed between us if he gets that scared." Corey grinned before getting a spoon full of ice on his nose from Theo. "Hey, you can sleep next to me and Mason can handle him for the night." He said before tossing a spoon full back at Theo but missing hitting Liam instead since Theo ducked.

"If you two don't stop then you'll be in time out." Mason said knowing that it would be war soon if he didn't try and keep things from escalating. He let out a howl that would make a werewolf proud a second later when Liam put ice down his shirt. "You're dead, Bro." Mason declared once the ice was gone.

"You have to catch me first, Mas." Liam said hitting stop on the TV before jumping over the couch to get away.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

All four teens were running and trying to hide from the others not wanting to get caught. Instead of crushed ice actual ice cubes had somehow been brought into play. If one got one down someone's back they ran for cover not wanting to get iced back. It was a free for all and since Mason could see Corey easily even when he turned invisible he attempted to stay close hoping that Corey would hide him. However, it wasn't how it played out since Liam and Theo caught onto what Mason was doing.

Liam had gone up behind Corey covering his mouth and turning invisible too carrying him off. Theo had in turned gone up behind Mason and dumped a cup of ice down his pants. They'd been skin tight too so Mason had been dancing and yelping trying to get the ice out. He'd finally stripped his pants off throwing them at Theo. Liam had let go of Corey then turning them both visible again. Mason had promised to get them shivering slightly at the cold.

When Mason's dad got home there was melted ice from the living room to the kitchen. He knew who'd done it too shaking his head. He remembered the days he'd gone with his wife to where she had lived when they were younger. They had snow fights there even if they had been in their twenties it had been fun. He got a cube of ice catching Mason at the stairs since he'd come in through the living room and not the garage.

"Dad," Mason said dancing around trying to shake the ice from his shirt since it was the easiest place for his dad to get him the way he'd been hiding. His dad had held his shirt though so he couldn't get it out. Mason hadn't even bothered putting his pants back on since they'd been wet.

"Sorry son, it was too tempting." Charles said smiling at his son.

Liam Corey and Theo popped up getting Mason too since he's gotten them all three times to their once of him. They hugged him too so he couldn't just let the ice fall out either. Mason finally called mercy getting cold from the ice for the second time. It had actually felt good for a little since he'd gotten overly heated running around. He just really hoped he wasn't going to get sick. He was standing almost naked in a cool house since he'd turned the A/C back wanting it to feel like winter. He'd also felt a little blah after they got back before Theo had started making the snow bowls. He might have also sat between Liam and Theo to keep warm too.

"I give you all are relentless." Mason said laughing with his friends. He wasn't about to let his self get a cold now so he pushed it out of his mind.

"We better clean the mess up though." Liam said looking at the water around them. He really hadn't thought about it when they'd been having fun.

"Yeah, we did get a bit carried away in the house." Corey added, but they were all smiling at the moment. It had made him feel better after the afternoon he'd had missing them at work.

"You're only young once so I say live in the moment. The mops in the laundry room." Charles added before leaving them knowing they would clean it up. Jenna and David had been right about it never being dull.

"Thanks dad," Mason said before they all went to get started on the clean up.

However, before Mason could get away Theo was touching his head giving him a look. Mason gave a look back that dared him to say anything about how hot his head was probably feeling at the moment. Theo wasn't listening though and told Mason to go sit before he went to help the other two clean up. He didn't want Mason getting sick since he was human even if Mason had once been part chimera. He thought when the beast got taken care of that the other half of Mason had to.

"Where's Mas at?" Liam asked when Theo joined Corey and him.

"He's cold so I told him to just get warm on the couch for a while. We did get him seriously wet." Theo said hoping that Mason would be fine by morning. He had known Mason hadn't sat between Liam and him to keep them from being all lovey dovey with Corey working.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I finally got Mason' dad up in this chapter. This also foreshadows what's going happen in three of the next chapters at least.**


	16. Making Gingerbread Houses and Sick Mason

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I have family that usually get sick this time of year like clock work so I tossed a little of that in with Mason since he is human.**

 **CN: Making Gingerbread Houses and Mason's a little under the weather too. Thankfully he's got some great friends and boyfriend to help him out. Corey's also feeling down which gets better once they are making the houses.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey wasn't sure what to think when he got to Mason's and there was candy every where on the dining room table. There was also eight boxes set out with ginger bread house kit written on them. He had thought they weren't going to do festive since Mason hadn't felt all that great most of the day.

However Mason looked better at the moment than when they woke up that morning. Mason actually looked better than Corey was feeling since he'd been worrying about Mason while at work. What had been even worse was getting let go because the store was closing permanently since it wasn't doing as much business any more.

"Theo forced me to go to the urgent care at the hospital. Melissa let into me so I stayed and got some really good meds. I'm a little hyper too." Mason said with a huge smile on his face almost falling off the chair he was sitting on. He had only wanted to get to Corey, but his feet just weren't working the way he wanted them to.

Theo grabbed Mason just before he did fall flat. He'd been doing his best to keep Mason standing since he'd woken up from his nap, Liam had too. He was starting to think that the meds were too strong for him. It might also be the amount of candy that Mason had eaten. He had tried hiding it, but Mason was sneaky when he wanted to be.

"He said he wanted a ginger bread house. So we're making them if he'll eat first." Liam said moving the kits back putting a bowl of soup in front of Mason. "Theo made it so grab some too." Liam offered giving Corey a smile before getting Mason to open his mouth. He seriously thought the meds were too high of a dose like Theo did, but they had been given them to him.

"Thanks, for the food offer and taking care of him too." Corey said taking his coat off before going to wash up before eating.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

He really hadn't wanted to go to work, but he'd needed the extra cash. Just working the one job part time was less stressful, but it didn't help since he needed the extra money for gifts and the savings he was trying to make for college. He tossed water on his face hoping maybe they wouldn't notice his eyes were red.

"Hey are you ok?" Theo asked startling Corey.

Liam had been paying attention to Mason and Mason was on a med and sugar high to realize that Corey was down about something. He knew it wasn't all about Mason. He hadn't wanted to say anything in front of their friends knowing Corey would hate it, but he couldn't let Corey think someone didn't notice.

"I've just been worrying about Mason that's all." Corey said giving Theo a smile. He didn't know why he was lying when Theo could tell since he was bad at lying.

"Okay I'll ask again." Theo said getting in front of Corey when he tried to go past him. "You weren't this down this morning even knowing Mason was sick. Something happened at work. Somebody get too grabby, say something mean?" He asked cupping Corey's face making him look up at him. He'd dealt with one job Corey had using Jenna to help, this time he'd do it his self if anyone had dared making Corey this upset.

"Can we just make the houses and talk later?" Corey asked knowing Theo wasn't going to let it go.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

He wanted to talk though and was close to caving. He felt safe around Theo just like Mason and Liam now so it wasn't like he didn't trust him anymore. He sometimes just told Theo somethings like when his parents left because he wanted help, but his pride had gotten in the way. He wanted to snuggle up with Mason and just sleep too, but didn't know if his cooler temperature would help or hurt him.

He wished so badly sometimes he had a mom that hadn't left him and he could just feel her arms around him. He'd even thought about driving the forty minutes to see his grandpa since they'd planned on going, but with Mason sick he had taken an extra shift. He couldn't get his grandpa sick and he could carry something even if he couldn't actually get sick. When he'd been let go everything had just come crashing down at once.

"You can't do everything yourself even if I know you're tempting to." Theo said moving the last inch between them and hugging Corey. Hugs always helped he'd found out from Liam that and they were always hugging him. Mason had said he needed therapy once and he'd found his self sandwiched between them all.

"I lost my job and I don't got anything for Mason's parents yet. I can't get what Mason had really wanted for Christmas either. I really wish I had parents that loved me and I miss my grandpa so much right now. I also hate you for hugging me." Corey said the words flooding out of his mouth.

He had known he'd cave when he got hugged. He always gave into Mason over hugs and they'd all had Theo spilling his guts that night they'd hugged him. Mason said hugs were the best medicine for everything. It made you feel like the world wasn't coming at you wanting to destroy you. After the deal with the fury they hadn't Liam or Theo go anywhere for hours hugging them both between them.

"You all make me get hugs too so it's fair. Just tell me what they want and I got it covered. Don't try to put it off either I know how to make you all talk." Theo grinned before telling Corey how he'd get him to talk.

Corey let out a squeak because Theo started tickling him which had him laughing and the tears he'd had for being sad turned into ones from laughter. Theo knew he'd helped some because he didn't feel the despair coming from Corey now. It was a happy mixed with love when he picked him up going back downstairs so no one came up to see what was wrong. He knew that Corey wasn't ready to talk to the other since it had taken a little to get it out of him.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

The four teens had finished their soup and where working on the Ginger Bread houses two hours later. They decided to do a competition to see who could make the best one. Surprisingly Mason even being on a meds and sugar high was doing a great job at it. They had four kits each just in case they wanted to make big ones. Mason's looked like a castle already where Liam's was smaller and almost finished. Corey and Theo's where looking like mansions.

Liam had eaten some of his which had resulted in the smaller one. Theo had offered to help him, but Liam had been fine with a smaller one. He had put massive amounts of candy on the house from mint candy to Reese pieces which was his favorite. The top of the roof he'd painted in green icing to match Theo's eyes.

Mason had put M&Ms and peppermint candy on his after he'd been cut off from eating them when his stomach had started hurting. He even made a working door for the house and a balcony. It had a pointed top like a castle would. He painted the roof in rainbow colors, but in swirls so it looked kind of cool. He'd gotten so quiet they'd thought he fell asleep at since he'd been worse than Stiles at first.

Theo had about strapped him into his chair with their belts while he'd been eating the soup. Thankfully something had worn off and Liam wasn't as worried because it had scared him. Mason hadn't acted like that ever, he was usually the second calm one; Theo being the first. Corey had started putting water in front of Mason telling him to drink it. He'd wanted hot chocolate, but Mason hadn't needed any more sugar in him.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Corey was feeling better after Liam and Mason had hugged him earlier too telling him whatever was wrong wouldn't seem so bad the next day. It wasn't the end if the world and they'd faced worse before. He'd let it go for now wanting to have fun. Mason being almost Mason again was helping too. Theo had wanted to take him back to the urgent care or call Melissa if he didn't get better. Jenna and David were both working at the hospital as well.

Corey had thought about how water helped flush ones system out. He'd given Mason two bottles to drink, which seemed to have helped. He'd also made Mason swear he wouldn't touch another piece of candy. He didn't need him getting sugar because he'd gone a little crazy with sweets. He'd promised Theo could take him back if he didn't get any better, but so far things were good.

Corey had taken the skittles and mint M&Ms to decorate the mansion he'd created not even meaning to. He'd made one the year before with Mason so he'd know how to do it. He'd helped Theo out since Liam had kept trying to eat the parts and was given the boot from helping. He'd painted the roof of his house white with stripes of chocolate sauce for shingles going across it. He'd made rainbow stripes down each side of it, which had been harder.

Theo had gone with Skittles, Reese pieces, and mint candy for decorations. He'd included a porch on his which was taking the longest time after Corey showed him how the houses went together. He had added a lot of the caramel chocolate to the top making it look like shingles as he'd went after he'd painted the base color blue.

Mason's mom Shelley had come in to check on them at one point when she'd gotten home. She was a pharmacist at the Beacon Hills main pharmacy. She'd been shocked when Mason had come in since he hadn't said he was sick that morning before she'd left for work. She'd thanked them for looking out for her stubborn son again. She'd said he was just like his dad on going to the doctor.

She had also agreed with Corey that the meds and sugar had been what caused Mason to get so hyper. The water had helped, but she'd also given them an order not to let Mason have any more sweets. They hadn't hesitated telling her they already had taken them away. Apparently it had happened before when he'd been younger. Liam hadn't been a werewolf back then so he'd had to stay away to keep from catching anything. It was why he hadn't seen Mason like that before.

She ate some of the soup after Theo had heated it back up for her. They all talked and she had agreed that if Mason was better by the time the ski trip came around that they'd all go. Mason had almost tackled his mom when she'd finally agreed they could go. He promised he was going to get better and not eat anymore of the candy. He'd do anything to go on the ski trip for New Years. They'd all been laughing glad that Mason was mostly back to his self besides the cold side affects.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Once Shelley had gone upstairs to bed they had mostly worked on the houses until they got tired. They agreed to finish them the next morning since they'd already finished their exams and didn't have to go until after lunch to a senior assembly about something with graduation or college applications they weren't really sure which. They had all drowned it out for the most part because they'd been concerned about Mason.

When they got ready for bed was when the dilemma came since Mason wanted to snuggle with Corey but Corey didn't want to freeze him since Mason was already cold. Mason had refused to go to bed without Corey there even though he was fighting sleep as if he'd been up for a week. They knew the sugar high was coming to a crash and Mason didn't feel good at all when he'd started saying he wasn't loved.

Liam fixed it though putting Corey next to Mason after adding one if the heating blanket over Mason. Which Corey then laid down on top of before Theo tossed the big goose down comforter on top of Corey since his body temperature dropped even more at night than most people's. Liam and Theo decided to just crash there too getting in the bed just in case Mason needed more warmth and Corey wouldn't feel bad about him getting colder.

Liam got in behind Corey wrapping his arm around him so it was touching Mason too. Theo was behind Mason with his hand holding onto Liam's arm. Once they were all snuggled close to keep the two that were colder warm they went to sleep pulling the comforter up over their heads none of them wanting to get up to turn off the light they forgot.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Shelley walked passed the room however on her way to the bathroom finding it on. She had thought they were still up about to tell them to get some sleep, but smiled seeing them fast asleep since the top of their heads were poking out. She pulled the comforter down just enough so they wouldn't smother getting a picture. She hadn't had a second of regret taking Corey in knowing how much Mason loved him.

Liam had been sleeping over since he had been three or four when they'd met at the hospital. He'd been running from his mom at the time and she'd been visiting her mom. Theo hadn't taken long to get used to either and he was the person of reasoning at times. She'd been glad when he'd saved her kitchen the day before from Mason and Liam wanting to use a hammer on the ice.

"He'll be fine, the meds are working." Theo said surprising Shelley that he was awake. She was still getting used to knowing about the supernatural and wasn't expecting Theo to just tell her either.

"Thanks for making him go. If I'd known I would have taken him myself. They look up to you even if you don't know it." She said with a smile kissing the top of Theo's head like Jenna did a lot of the time too.

Theo knew he could brush it off as if he hadn't heard her. He smiled at the thought though since he had started noticing it months back. Liam even asked him what to do at times, when they all considered Liam their alpha with Scott gone. He just said thanks because he wasn't sure what else to say. There was a time when he would have thought someone was nuts if they told him he'd be this loved. He could even feel it coming from Mason's mom when she kissed the top of his head.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


	17. Family Fun At Mason's Home

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: TVTime this chapter is for you since you did ask if I was going to do like my other stories. Hope that you enjoy this when you get to read it. Thanks to you I kept on going with stories this year when I wasn't sure I'd even have one like for them.**

 **CN: This chapter is family fun at Mason's house including his parents. Movies, decorating a real Christmas tree and some love confessions.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Mason felt overly warm the next morning rolling on his right side into the warmth. He was half asleep thinking it was Corey under the heated blanket so he got closer letting out a content sigh burying his his head into Corey's neck kissing him in his favorite spot to kiss. He felt a little better than he had the morning before with the three doses of meds the day before in him and the one Liam had made him take at five that morning. He'd wanted to go to the bathroom, but Liam had only let him go once he'd taken the meds. He could have easily made his way out of the bed, but had just taken it. He wanted to get well for the ski trip and Christmas.

He loved his friends and boyfriend for taking care if him. Especially Theo who had dragged him to the doctor while Corey had gone to work and Liam had been taking his final. Theo had to deal with him being overly hyper for two hours until Liam had shown up. He'd been worse than Stiles with the talking and the meds had made him drunk and dizzy. He'd remembered falling twice because he'd rolled off the couch once by accident the second on purpose to see if Theo would come running back to see what happened.

It had been fun until he'd been put in the kitchen so Theo could make the soup. He'd been awful and Liam had come in when he'd been taking his clothes off because he'd gotten hot. He remembered Liam laughing because where he'd been stripping Theo had been trying to keep him dressed. Liam had joked that it would have been more fun if he wasn't sick and they'd been going to do something fun.

Liam had rescued Theo and Mason could remember asking if he could have Corey and Theo both if Liam wanted to share he'd be glad to. Mason started laughing not meaning to, but it was funny since Liam had been shocked at his request. He never had gotten an answer he realized. It wasn't like Corey and him hadn't been with Liam at the same time. He didn't think it would hurt to see if Theo had wanted to have a four way with them. '

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"You having fun with Theo?" Corey asked nuzzling at Mason's neck trying to hide his grin but failing miserably. He'd felt Mason roll away and he'd know Mason had gotten confused since he usually slept behind him with Mason facing away from him.

Mason opened his eyes, but before he could let out a sound Corey covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake Theo up. He'd been told about Mason while they'd been making the Ginger Bread houses the night before. Theo had looked uncomfortable until he told him he knew how Mason got when he got drunk. Mason had been acting like he did when he was drunk kind of. He was handsy and said stuff that he wouldn't sober. Saying he wanted to have sex with all three of them was one of them.

Of course he wouldn't mind having his own spin with Liam and Theo either because they were both hot. Although on a drunken full moon after Hayden left Liam had ended up kissing them both. Corey still remembered walking in Mason's room after the bathroom finding Liam straddling Mason kissing him. He had thought about asking what the hell, but he'd gone up behind Liam taking hold of his shirt and pulling it off. They hadn't even said anything really. They'd both fucked Liam that night at the same time.

"We're not drunk and you're sick so no banging Theo." Corey said kissing Mason slowly once he turned back around facing him.

Mason hated that Corey was on top of the covers and he was under the heating blanket. He did pull him close kissing Corey the best he could until he needed his mouth back to breath out of. He hated being sick, but when he caught his breath he went right back to kissing Corey. He loved his boyfriend and he knew that Corey loved him.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

It was an hour later before Liam woke up, which by then Corey and Mason had found their way out of the bed by getting out by the foot of the bed. They had gotten in a shower and we're having Santa Claus pancakes when Liam walked in the kitchen. He was half asleep so he just sat down in one of the chairs yawning. Theo going to the bathroom had woken him up and he hadn't wanted to stay in an empty bed.

"So I kind of thought Theo was Corey and kissed him while he was sleeping and I was half and half. Just in case he says anything, but didn't know since usually Corey sleeps behind me." Mason said in a rush giving Liam a sheepish grin.

Liam took the hot chocolate from Corey drinking some of it before giving Mason a smile back. He'd almost done the same that morning to Corey so he told Mason it was fine. They all grinned knowing exactly what they'd done the summer before but never really said anything. Before Liam had started going with Theo officially they'd had sex a few more times.

Once Theo got downstairs Corey put a plate full of pancakes in front of Liam and Theo that he'd put under the warming light to stay hot. He might not be great at cooking most food but he could easily make pancakes. Theo wasn't sure why they'd gotten quite since he'd heard them upstairs. He'd heard every word earlier that morning too since he'd been woken up by Mason. He'd known he thought he was Corey since he'd let his name slip out.

"Ok someone say something this is too quiet." Theo finally said getting all three sets of eyes on him. "I was upstairs not at the north pole and sound travels even if someone is trying to ignore it." He added looking at all three of them.

"After breakfast we can finish our ginger bread houses. I'd love to watch movies today." Mason said before going back to eating. He was hoping that nothing would get messed up because he didn't want to lose anyone of his friends because of what he'd said and done.

"We can do that." Liam said in a rush not sure what to say since he hadn't thought about their voices carrying. "We got left over soup and plenty of hot chocolate." He could tell that Mason was trying to cover so he did it too.

"We think you're hot and might be slightly jealous that Liam gets you all to his self. We just don't want to lose our friend or it be awkward that we've done it before." Corey said even if he hadn't wanted to; Theo did hear them already. "It's not like we planned on falling in love with you it just happened. You take care of us and it's not just because you care if we stay alive because we're Liam's friends anymore. We're pack and family we're all we got. I'd be living in an empty house still if you hadn't cared enough. Liam would still be running around naked on the full moon. Mason wouldn't have gone to the doctor yesterday since he swore it was only sinus to no end. I really didn't feel like talking last night and you just hugged me and it felt better like Mason's hugs feel like home yours feel like that too and safety. You got no idea how much I'd needed that hug even if I said I didn't want it. I needed that feeling of being safe." Corey said shocking the ones at the table with the whole speech.

"He is right your hugs do feel like home." Liam finally said breaking the silence.

"Warm too when ones cold. You didn't laugh when I said I was scared of seeing the doctor either." Mason smiled. "You could have just left me with Melissa or called my mom. You sat there in the room too knowing I wasn't staying if you left." Mason replied. He had tried getting up and attempting to leave, but Theo hadn't let him. He'd taken away the pain he'd felt yesterday too.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

"Did we break him?" Corey asked when Theo still hadn't said anything a few minute later.

"I love you too. I don't know what to say because I don't know what you're asking." Theo said feeling like he was reading too far into what they were saying and had it wrong. He could swear they were asking him to do more than be a friend or brother since he could have sworn it's what they were meaning.

"The four of us. I mean we're already close and Liam's not going to mind if we do anything to or with you." Mason explained glad he hadn't taken the next dose of his meds yet.

He had a clear head when he got up going over to where Theo was sitting before he kissed him like he would Corey. He easily moved so he was sitting on Theo's lap cupping his face. Liam couldn't stop the moan that came out of his own mouth before he was going over to Mason and Theo too. He waited until Mason broke the kiss before kissing Theo his self. He thrift his tongue into Theo's mouth like he was starving.

Mason turned his head finding Corey standing beside him. He pulled Corey in kissing him while Liam and Theo did. He only pulled away when he needed air and Corey moaned finding Liam pulling back from Theo. He got his chance at claiming Theo's mouth tasting Liam and Mason there too. Mason had been greedy and Liam had been kissing Theo as if he was starving, but Corey didn't do either. He went slow sliding his tongue over Theo's lips until he opened up. He had thought about doing it since Theo had wanted to kick his boss' ass at his first job.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

After the make out session with Theo getting thoroughly kissed more than once by the other three they finished their breakfast and started on finishing the Ginger Bread houses. It might have been four of them, but Theo was the one between them even after the houses were done. They skipped out on going to the school assembly since Mason was stuck home. Liam sat on Theo's lap with Mason and Corey in each side of him for the movie marathon they planned.

Mason picked Christmas vacation first for movie choice since it was his second favorite. His first being How The Grinch stole Christmas. He just didn't have a working copy of the movie. They had gotten a stack out but the were letting Mason chose really. They watched Christmas vacation laughing and trying not to give anything away since Theo hadn't seen it since he'd been a kid. They'd found out Tara used to play it all the time.

Frosty the snowman, Rudolph the red nose reindeer, Home Alone 1&2 and Black Xmas were the movies they got through by the time Mason's parents got home with tacos for all of them including Mason who's appetite had improved drastically over the day. They put on some TV movie while they ate that Mason's mom loved called Christmas Cupid. Mason and Corey both teased Liam about his crush on Chad Michael Murray until they got hit with a pillow by Liam who'd ducked down hiding his head against Theo's neck after that.

There had been plenty of kissing between the couples even Mason's parents. Theo hadn't wanted to put Black Xmas on, but Liam had done it when he'd went to the bathroom. Theo had given in knowing that Liam would just watch it alone other wise. He figured that it might be better with all of them there. Shelley and Charles hadn't been fond of it and Theo had cringed most of the movie. Corey had finally gotten up and turned the thing off twenty-five minutes in. Mason had told Liam he'd owe him something extra and then he'd broken the DVD, well tried to. Theo had been the one that had broke it in half glad the thing had been destroyed.

 **~LT TL MC CM~**

Once the tacos were gone and another movie was finishing Charles and Shelley brought out popcorn and string to make some to go on the tree along with eating it. Since they'd wanted a real one that year they'd waited til then to get it after work and before the tacos had been got. It was a nice blue spruce and it was kind of special since Theo hadn't gotten to have a real one when he was younger.

They strung up popcorn before spending an hour decorating the Christmas tree with a Christmas movie going in the background. They put up decorations until the tree was overflowing with them even in back since the tree was in the center of the room and could be seen from all angles. A Teddy bear was the tree topper because Mason at three had said it was Berry bear or Santa wouldn't show up. The tradition had stuck and even now with Mason eighteen it was Berry bear.

Liam had gone and got some of the decorations that they had made that couldn't go on the tree at his house. The tree had been so over flowing that they'd kept falling off so Jenna had put them in a box. Mason had suggested putting them here until after Christmas. Liam had also brought the ornaments that he'd bought from the community center to help them out. He had bought a box for each of them because the little girl that had asked had been adorable. Theo had told him he was the softie now, but hadn't cared.

The parents and teens went off to bed not long after the tree was finished. This time the bedroom light was turned off first after Mason and Corey got in the bed. However they were under the heating blanket this time with Theo on one side, Liam in front of him holding Mason and Corey in front of Mason.

They had made out before getting in the bed. Theo had once again been the most kissed by the three. However Corey and Liam had kissed when Mason had been devouring Theo's mouth. It really hadn't been planned, but they were all together even if they were still with the one they'd started with that morning. They loved each other and it went farther than just friends. It had been hovering for a while, but it was out in the open now.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: So hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


	18. Christmas Cookies

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: This chapter has more smut than most have just so you know, but still not heavy like I usually write.**

 **CN: Christmas Cookies with Smut and Dinner on the side**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

There were cookies sheets and pans all over the kitchen at Mason's house since they'd decided to make cookies when they'd gotten up that morning. Corey had stayed with Mason since they still were refusing to let him out of the house while Theo and Liam went out for supplies to make cookies. Mason had wrote the list out saying to get enough for a hundred cookies or so. Which Mason had called and said make it two hundred then a third call, but Liam had refused to answer it. He loved his best friend, but he wasn't feeding the entire town cookies.

Theo had gotten what was on the list except for the sprinkles since the store was out. The store was also out of cookie dough when they left because Theo had called Mason back when Liam wasn't looking. Theo had gotten enough to make probably close to four hundred because Mason had been begging him. Theo was hopeless when it came to them begging him to do something; especially Liam. If Liam gave him the puppy eye look he caved.

They went to another store though finding them in four different colors that looked Christmas like. They had also gotten some things to make for lunch and dinner since they didn't want soup again or left over tacos from the night before. Liam had gotten three of the frozen cakes that went in the fridge to be eaten too. He had said that they couldn't have food without dessert and he didn't want cookies.

 **~TL LT MC CM~**

The cookie cutters where all Christmas like too, except for one that Theo had found which was a bunny. They were using the ginger bread man for reindeer too since if you flipped it upside down it was a deer too. Mason hadn't seen it at first and kept turning it the other way. Corey had made one to show him, which it finally clicked when he decorated it.

They each had taken two cutters to make different cookies. Mason had claimed ginger bread and snow people cookies. He was sharing the ginger bread cutter with Liam who had claimed reindeer and Santa cookies for his self. Corey had gone with Christmas tree and bunny cookies putting hats on the bunnies to make them Christmas like. Theo had Christmas bells and what looked like presents since he'd taken a knife and cut them out by hand since they had run out of cutter shapes. He hadn't cared though since it was unique.

Once they'd baked them in batches of four since Mason's oven had two racks in it with two pans on each rack they let them cool off for a while. They hadn't had any thing to do so they put the Christmas CDs on just talking and making out too. The making out would have gone over board forgetting about the cookies if they hadn't set a timer. Once all the cookies had been done they did go to Mason's room until all of the cookies were cool. Making out had gotten heavier in a four way hand job that had ended seconds apart and a hour or so nap afterwards after they'd cleaned up.

Corey had woken up first not that he'd wanted out if the bed, but his bladder was forcing him out. Liam was next since he'd been sandwiched between Corey and Mason with Theo spooning up with Mason from behind. They'd all been touching though which was how they'd woken up one after the other. When Corey had gotten back he'd found Liam and Theo making out with Mason watching.

Corey had slid up behind Mason kissing at his neck slowly jerking him off with Liam opening Theo up before they had sex. They hadn't had to pretend to be sleeping either this time like once before. Mason had taken turns with Corey sucking on Theo's cock until he'd been cumming. Corey swallowed since Mason was still stopped up some, but he'd shared afterwards with Mason a s Liam both then Theo.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

It was another hour before they made it downstairs finally decorating the cookies. They had icing, sprinkles and pieces of candy they put on the cookies making them look more festive than plan shapes would have. It took the rest of the afternoon to get them all finished. They had almost run out of icing, but Mason had found some in the pantry. One had expired, but the other four were fine. He hadn't even known his mom had bought any, but it had been for the cakes she made more than likely.

Theo had put the food in the oven when they'd come back downstairs so it would be ready when they got hungry. Mason had requested a turkey roast with potatoes and gravy. Theo had thought about making the turkey roast his self, but Liam had refused to let him go all out especially if they were having one on Christmas Day. Liam had found thankfully found a turkey roast in a box with gravy.

The only thing that had been needed was potatoes, which Theo had peeled and boiled before mashing refusing to eat them from a pack at the store. Mason had loved them more than the ones his mom got from the store. They hadn't turned to soup like when he mixed in the gravy from the turkey roast pan either. Theo liked stuff homemade or from scratch they'd found out. He ate fast food out, but not every day and it had to be from somewhere he liked.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

"You're the cook from now on for potatoes." Mason said letting out a moan. His mom was an awesome cook, but Theo's potatoes were the best ever in his opinion. "What did you do to them to make them so thick?"

"I got it right by accident years ago. I got sick of frozen food and fast food." Theo explained. He'd had to find food or starve since the doctors weren't big on feeding him even if they wanted to keep him alive.

"You always made sure we ate when you brought us back." Corey said. "It was one thing you did right back then besides making sure they didn't get near us again." Corey shivered at the idea of the doctors. Once in a while he still had nightmares about them and his death. There were also a couple of times that he'd woken up thinking he was on fire. Mason had promised he wasn't on fire and never would be again.

"They'll never get us again." Theo said giving Corey a look that said he understood what he was thinking.

Corey smiled before going back to eating knowing that Theo was right since the doctors were gone. They both had great friends now that would save them from anything. They also did their own saving at times since they did know how to defend their selves. Argent and Jordan had been showing them how to fight. It came in handy too, plus Theo had all the knowledge that he'd had forced into him by the doctors.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Once dinner had been finished and dessert eaten they worked on putting the cookies in containers. Liam had picked them out while Theo had been getting the cookie supplies. He'd almost gotten the ones with the cookies already made. When he'd picked them up he'd known the difference though. They had also gotten some tags to put on the tops so they didn't have to write the names on them. The person could peel it off and use it again if they wanted to.

Most of them were decorated already, but the eight that wasn't they put Christmas stickers on them. Corey had found some days before when he'd gone out with Liam when they'd been doing the photo albums. He hadn't had a chance to use them on anything yet so they put them on the containers. They put a dozen of the cookies in each to start with until they had run out of containers. They had gone back adding extra one since they'd had about a hundred cookies left over. Each container ended up with about fifteen cookies of a variety of the ones they'd made.

Liam and Corey wrote out the names on the label with Mason and Theo going down the list of people. Once they had them finished Corey and Liam left to pass them out. They'd debated on taking Theo's truck, but Corey had come up with an idea. They had used a box putting the cookies in Mason's car so they could just pop the truck and see them better. They knew that Theo's truck would have worked, but they also didn't want a repeat of Easter.

A bag of candy had slid up under the seat and somehow ants had gotten in the truck. They had all gotten banned from eating in the truck for two weeks and they'd had to clean the truck out. They all made sure that nothing got left or under seats again when they got out. They might have also washed and waxed the outside of the truck, which Theo hadn't been expecting. It was the least they could do for what they had done. They all loved the truck, which probably got drove more than Mason's car did.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

When Corey and Liam got back from being Santa's little elves again they found their boyfriends watching some movie on TV. It was more like the TV was on and they were half asleep really. Mason's head was buried under the comforter against Theo's chest. He'd said he could hear the TV, but didn't feel like looking at it. He'd gotten cold again and had burrowed in to get warm. Theo hadn't even pretended to be listening or watching. He'd stripped his shirt off that had somehow gotten wet and he hadn't felt like finding another one.

Liam and Corey got up under the covers too once they turned the TV off. It wasn't any use having it on if they were just going to sleep again. It was only six, but they were tired even if they hadn't done much besides the cookies. They'd done some shifting much to Mason's annoyance since he'd been comfortable. It hadn't been much shifting, but Mason had let out the best growl he could muster acting as if he was a werewolf. Liam and Mason had gotten put in the middle with Theo behind Liam and Corey in front of Mason. Liam was keeping Mason warm since his temperature was hotter most of the time. They hadn't wanted him to get cold again since he had wanted Corey next to him too.

"We're so going to need a bigger bed in here if anyone else ever sleeps over." Liam joked, which got him a poke and elbow in the side. "Jeez I was just picking." He grumbled which turned to a moan when Theo started kissing his neck.

"No having sex you two, we can do that after sleepy time." Mason said, but he did nuzzle at Corey's neck too.

The day hadn't been a waste like Mason had thought it was going to be with him still sick. He had felt strange having gloves and a mask on while he'd been helping, but his mom had them on the counter that morning. There had been a note too telling him to use them if they did any baking or cooking. He might not have a fever to spread what he had around, but there was no need to risk it. He had actually freaked Theo out at first not meaning to when he'd walked in after he'd put them on. They'd drawn a mouth with a set of fangs on the outside of the mask making it look funny.

Mason knew it had been more the fact he'd been wearing Corey's lacrosse helmet and some goggles too. He had also jumped out at Theo who had luckily already been to the bathroom. He'd just been glad that Theo hadn't punched him or he would have been hurting. He'd apologized and had ditched the goggles, but he'd still worn the helmet thinking it looked cool. They'd had fun and now they were once again in the bed fast asleep. There weren't sugar plums dancing around, but happy dreams.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos so far they have been wonderful.**


	19. Hot Tub Games Christmas Style For Candy

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Thanks for all the reviews so far they are making me get this finished quicker than I thought. If I can I'll hopefully get to post my other Christmas related Thiam story before Xmas. If not I'll post afterwards.**

 **CN: Community Pantry, Hot Tub and Christmas Style Games**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey and Liam had gone to school to get the school to get the rest of the can food from the drive and they took it to the pantry cause it was the last day. Theo and Mason stayed at the house until they got back not wanting Mason to get worse since he was feeling and looked better. He was on the last antibiotic of one med and the other he had two days left of. They'd waited to leave until Theo had gotten back from work not wanting to leave Mason to his own devices.

Mason had been thinking about going to the store since he was bored. The meds clearly stated he wasn't to be driving at all. Theo had hidden his keys that morning before he'd gone to work just in case. Liam and Corey hadn't even known where they where. They had been told they would give in if left with Mason trying to bribe them for the keys. Theo had actually tested them too and they'd failed miserably. Corey had given in with kisses that had led to sex. Liam had been bribed with hot chocolate that he'd thought they were out of. They still had said Mason could break Theo, but they had yet to be proven right.

Liam and Corey were having fun even though they missed their boyfriends. Liam was stocking the can foods while Corey worked on the boxed and bagged items. They had the music going while they worked to pass the time faster. They sung and dances some while stocking the shelves and organizing. They took a picture sending to Mason and Theo getting one back with Mason and Theo on the couch.

Mason had found the Santa hat again putting it on Theo. They could tell they had on their pajama again and we're making a funny face. The bottom had said miss you hurry home baby, love. They had all woken up the night before and watched movies til one. Mason had drug out their footie pajamas since they'd only wore them a couple of times. Theo had tried hiding the Santa hat that went with his, but clearly Mason had found it; even if he couldn't find his keys.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Once Corey and Liam finished they went back to the house being greeted right away by Mason who had nothing on besides a pair of boxer briefs and elf shoes. He quickly got them to strip and lead them upstairs to the master bathroom. Mason's parents had a hot tub in their bathroom that they had gotten to use before as well. Mason snuggled up against Corey once they all got in. Liam next to Theo who handed him and Corey both cups of hot chocolate. Mason and Theo had already been in the hot tub before they had called saying they'd be there in a couple.

"We're going to play games after this, but I thought it would be nice to relax first." Mason said kissing Corey's neck between words.

"We already played two rounds of chess that I won." Theo said with a smile when Mason groaned. "He beat me in go fish though." He laughed because Mason cheered at that.

"We played for candy and after this you two can too." Mason added before sliding down some resting his head against Corey's shoulder.

Liam took another drink from the hot chocolate before setting his cup down behind him. Liam moved his hand over his boyfriend's abs and side getting a moan from Theo. He had missed him, but knew why he'd stayed with Mason. Corey had wanted to finish up at the school and pantry that day. It had given Corey and Liam time to hang out alone since they hadn't had much time together. He'd finally gotten Corey to tell him about the bookstore that Theo had already known about. Liam made Corey promise to tell him if something was wrong in the future. He also had an idea of where Corey could get a job if he wanted one after the ski trip.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Theo moved so he was straddling Liam's lap kissing him more. He'd had fun with Mason, but missed Liam. They hadn't gotten much time together that morning since Deaton had called him so early. He hadn't minded going in since it had been working with the animals. He'd run by the hospital afterwards giving Jenna and David breakfast since they were having to pull a double shift.

They had been working a lot over the week which had been another reason they'd been staying at Mason's house a lot. He had promised Jenna that Liam and he would be home the next morning when they got off for the day and wanted to spend time with them. He liked spending time with Mason's parents, but he missed Jenna and David around.

Theo gasped feeling Liam bit down on his neck bring him back to the present. He wanted more, but didn't want to make a mess in the hot tub. He let out a growl before claiming Liam's mouth before thrusting his tongue into his mouth. They made out for a little longer before Theo sat back against the tub just relaxing. Mason had been trying to escape the house again earlier. It had been a stand off and he'd planned on walking if he had to. Theo had done the only thing he could think of to keep Mason from leaving. He'd gotten him in the hot tub since Mason did enjoy the thing.

Corey was moving his hand over Mason's side feeling happy to be back home. He felt like he couldn't breathe at times when he wasn't with Mason. He also felt like that if he didn't have Liam and Theo around him. They were his family and it helped being close like they were. The water was the perfect temperature, which Corey was enjoying since he'd been slightly cold from the rain outside. It had been sunny all morning then when they were leaving the community center it just let lose.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Once they got out of the hot tub they put on their pajamas going to the dining room pulling out a deck of cards that was Christmas like since Mason had found them at the Christmas store weeks earlier. They started out playing go fish the winner getting candy canes, which was Liam the first round. The second and third was Corey who wanted the bag of M&Ms as a prize.

They played slap jack and then two rounds of poker for candy until it ran out. They had been nice and warm so they hadn't played strip poker like they had done for Halloween. They went for Jenga the block game next which had them trying to knock the tower down when it wasn't their turn. They were laughing and play fighting by the time Mason's parents got home.

Corey and Mason had gotten pillows from Mason's room chasing after Liam and Theo after they'd accidentally knocked the Jenga down. Shelley and Charles grabbed pillows helping chase after Liam and Theo who where finally captured and tackled to the floor. The six of them trying to catch their breaths with Liam and Theo calling mercy when they couldn't breathe from laughing so much. It had been funny since Mason's parents hadn't even known why they were chasing the two trouble makers at first. They'd only been told to get them and had done so.

The pillows, which had been older ones they'd been planning on tossing, had been broken open. Cotton had been all over the place so it looked like they'd been snowed on. Theo and Liam had cleaned the mess up since it was all over the place. It had kind of been their fault too since Liam had been the one that knocked the blocks over. Theo had only been caught in the cross fire since he'd been beside Liam when it happened.

He hadn't even been paying attention since he'd been texting Lydia. Stiles and her had been snowed in so they couldn't make it until Christmas Eve at least instead of the planned date of the twenty-second. The next thing he'd known Corey and Mason had both been hitting him with a pillow with Liam already running. Sometimes he thought he got blamed just cause Liam was next to him. He didn't mind though cause he wasn't about to give Liam up.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

After going back to the kitchen they all played one more game if Jenga before making dinner. Theo and Corey helped Charles and Shelley while Liam and Mason watched. They had homemade spaghetti with one pan being baked like Mason liked with the rest going straight on the plates. Theo made up a batch of Liam's favorite biscuits from red lobster that he'd brought over. Charles had whipped up his homemade sauce for the spaghetti, which Theo had about begged for the recipe.

It was better than what he'd made and anything from a can. Charles had only smiled and said Santa might bring it for Christmas. The other three teens thought it was funny watching Theo pout for a moment before he'd been smiling. Mason knew his dad would end up giving it to Theo, he knew it mostly, but still had to go by the recipe his self. It had been handed down through the family over the years. Mason just hated making it his self since he said it didn't taste as good. He thought it was because his dad loved making it for them that made it that much better.

"Thanks for this meal and letting us crash here for the last few days." Liam said knowing they didn't mind, but he still didn't want them to know he wasn't grateful. He had been thanking them since the first time he'd stayed over. Shelley and Charles were like second parents to him.

"You know you're welcome here, all of you. I think Mason would have gone stir crazy being coped up alone." Shelley said knowing that Mason had at times when they'd been younger before all of the supernatural and Liam could have caught it.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

She'd dealt with some melt downs on both boys part wanting to see the other even if they'd been sick. The chicken pox problem when they'd been seven had been the worst ever though. Mason had it first, then Liam and somehow even after the doctor said it wasn't possible they'd both gotten it again. It had been two months from the first out break and that time she'd ended up putting gloves on them both when they'd been caught scratching the bumps on each other's backs.

"I got Theo to play my Santa again." Mason said with a grin.

He didn't know why, but he loved Theo being Santa. He was hoping that it might also fix the sad part of Santa for Theo. Kind of like when they'd started giving Theo hugs every day no matter how much he'd protested at first. Liam had already been snuggling up with Theo, but Corey and Mason had joined in. If Liam hadn't been able to then one of them would do the snuggling. Most of the time they'd found Liam on top of Theo so they'd just gotten on either side of him.

They had gotten used to it and had forgotten about the other half of the pack not knowing. It had been hilarious when Scott had shown up once not realizing that Theo had done moved in with Liam. They might have just left out details since he'd been off at college. They were the ones looking out for Beacon Hills still there and hadn't thought it was life and death. Theo had become theirs even before they'd started the foursome in the last few days. They hadn't all had sex yet, but they'd messed around a lot together.

Scott had been shocked and hadn't even known what to say. Mason had taken it upon his self to be the one that had spoken that morning. He had asked Scott if he'd like to close his mouth then the door since he was sure he might have gotten a bug or two in both. They hadn't even said anything about it besides everyone needed snuggles and cuddles. It was their business and Theo was theirs plain and simple. For Theo's birthday Mason had given him what was left of Kira's sword telling him to do whatever he wanted with it. He'd put it in a trash bag wrapped up in a box telling him it was trash anyway cause there was no way anyone was ever taking Theo from them. The trash bag was somewhere in the back of Liam's closet now.

The sword pieces were still in it, but it wasn't going to be put back together. They had tried burning the thing, but it was made of special magic so they'd just tossed it back there. They knew it was there even Jenna who'd found it when it had been left on the bed once because they'd been in a hurry for school. They had no idea why Liam decided to clean his closet out that morning before school.

They had however lied their asses off to Scott when he'd asked about the sword. Kira had come back for it finally, but they told Scott it had gotten lost during the Wild Hunt. Kira had another weapon now and she'd left once she'd believed they didn't have it. Theo had taught them how to lie and not show that they were. It helped in battle too since they'd apparently had a tell if they were lying.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Theo reached over pulling Mason's elf hat down getting a yelp from him. The others laughed and Corey got a picture before Mason pulled it back up. Mason promising to get his revenge when Theo least expected it. The rest of dinner was spent talking about different stuff from the community pantry to the idea of visiting the children's hospital three counties over like they'd done for years. Corey had went the year before with Liam and Mason but they weren't sure if Mason could this year.

Unless the doctor said other wise he'd have to skip it not wanting to get the kids sick. He wasn't contagious anymore they were sure of since he didn't have a fever, but it wasn't worth it. They also talked about the ski trip the most since it was getting closer. Mason's parents had confirmed that they would be off for the whole week. It would mean less time with the older pack members, but they rarely got to do something like go skiing. They did live in Beacon Hills after all which was known to get over run with problems.

After dinner they played monopoly in teams with couples being partners in the game. Shelley and Charles won the first round with Mason and Corey the second game they played of Candy Land instead of monopoly. It was fun and they were all tired by eleven going upstairs to bed. Mason and Corey snuggled up on one side of the bed with Liam and Theo on the other. They were going to leave early the next morning to have breakfast with Jenna and David when they got home.

Mason had put up the table top tree in his room the night before when they'd woken back up. It played music and rotated around so that lights danced on the ceiling. It was the only thing in the room as they talked for a little. The music was Christmas, but without the words to it. It didn't take long until the four were out and found their selves snuggled up without much space between any of them. Before they had fallen asleep they had managed a selfie.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance.**


	20. Christmas Karaoke With Family Time

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Corey's Grandpa shows up in this chapter since I had been mentioning, but hadn't show up yet.**

 **CN: Christmas Karoke and More Family Time**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Theo and Liam made breakfast for Liam's parents which they hadn't been expecting it to be as much as it had been. They had been expecting eggs and toast, but Theo had made pancakes waffles and sausage with biscuits and eggs too. There was chicken to go with the waffles for Theo and David who enjoy that. The pancakes and waffles had fruit in them as well. Theo had made his own whipped topping for the pancakes which was just the right sweet that syrup wasn't needed at all.

They talked and showed off the pictures and videos of what they'd been doing all week. Mason and Corey showed up halfway through breakfast. They had gotten bored and Mason had seen the doctor first thing getting cleared and had wanted to do some thing fun. The cough was the last to go, which he kept covering his mouth up over. He might be cleared, but wasn't risking getting Jenna and David sick.

Breakfast at Liam's had been what Mason had wanted to do. Jenna had been glad to see them giving them both a hug while David got two more plates. There had been plenty of food left but Theo had made some extra eggs and gravy for Corey. Corey had told him not to worry about it, but he'd just gotten a look and had known that Theo wasn't going to listen to him. Theo was always getting him his special order pizza that he loved unlike the others. Theo even had a slice from time to time since the others complained about it. He loved sauce less pizza with pineapples, ham, spinach, mushrooms, extra onions and cheese with ranch dressing to dip it into.

It wasn't just now either, Theo had always special ordered his food if he thought about it. He hated ketchup, mustard and pickles on his burgers. He loved extra cheese and onions, sliced not diced up and ranch dressing on it. Corey had smiled more to his self when Theo had put the bowl in front of him smothered in gravy; but Mason and Liam had looked at him trying to figure out why he'd been smiling like an idiot. He hadn't known what to say to them over the realization. He had kind of figured out he might have been Theo's favorite of the former chimera pack. He hadn't special ordered the others' food since he knew that Tracy had always complained about the pickles on her food.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

More talking was done and plans to go out once Liam's parents woke up from a nap. The teens ended up in Liam's room watching TV show Christmas episodes since they had nothing else to do until then. They derived a game of having to suck on their candy cane if the TV said anything Christmas related during the show. By the end of the second episode they had half of their candy cane gone.

Theo and Liam picked the third show they watched since Corey and Mason picked the first two. They finished the candy canes on the third show when the rules got added that seeing Christmas decorations were included too. They moved onto taking shots of juice with the same rules. They finished the carton since it had been half full when they started.

"Ok we need something else to do." Liam said once the fourth show went off.

They'd had fun watching, but they had gotten bored. There was only so many shots of orange juice one could take watching Christmas shows. They had also gotten tired of candy canes since they'd been eating them since the end of November. Theo hadn't even wanted to play at first since they hadn't had the caramel candy canes he loved. They'd only had Starburst and cherry flavored. Liam, Mason and Corey had tackled Theo making him give in by tickling him until he'd agreed. There might have been some kisses involved for extra bribing him.

"What about singing Christmas songs?" Mason offered since he hadn't gotten to go caroling this year. He loved doing it and the year before they had gone to so many places already. It had been one of the few activities that Liam had done with him.

"That would be cool. Let's pick which ones we want to do and we can sing them to our parents. We can get yours to come over too like when we did as kids." Liam said a smile forming on his face. He got up before going to his closet rummaging in the back. He came back with a karaoke machine. "Let's get started."

"You are so getting it for this later." Corey said giving Mason a look.

He had been dragged places the year before to sing. Mason had tricked him too on a couple of places. He'd thought they'd been going to eat once, but they'd ended up singing instead. They had gotten free hot chocolate and pie as thanks, but he'd been craving an actual meal. Corey was just glad that no one had suggested they go somewhere and sing them. He could maybe get on board with doing it there, but not out in public again. He'd about never kept his self from disappearing.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam and Mason had gone wild with the idea of Christmas Karaoke by the time that Jenna and David woke up. Mason and he had picked some songs from the CDs they had made and synced up the Karaoke machine. Corey had tried slipping off a couple of times by turning invisible when Mason and Liam had started stripping him. He'd known how to dress his own self, but they'd put not only his Christmas sweater on, but pants too. The pants looked like Christmas had thrown up on them. He didn't even know where they had gotten them to almost match the sweaters they'd made.

Theo had vanished though when they had said it was his turn to get dressed. Corey had wanted to disappear where ever Theo had gone too instead of standing in the living with the other two. He was going to get Theo good for bailing on him like this. They were supposed to both be horrified by their boyfriends and he was the one who had the ability to disappear. He was sure that Theo had been there when they'd been rehearsing, but he'd remembered him saying something about the bathroom right after Liam got the karaoke machine.

Jenna and David had gotten on the couch with their Christmas sweaters on, pants to match, when the door bell rang. Mason grumbled since they had been about to start, but went to the door. He was hoping that it wasn't anyone wanting to crash their fun. The last thing they needed right now was a supernatural disaster. However when he got the door open his parents were standing there. They were decked out in Christmas sweaters and pants that went with the rest of them. He was shocked, but let them in telling them to go sit in the living room.

Mason was about to close the door when he saw Theo's truck pulling into the driveway. He could have sworn that Theo was in the living room, but he also remembered that Corey had been complaining that Theo had ditched. He'd been having so much fun that he hadn't noticed Theo had left. He was going to get him good when he found out why he'd just vanished without saying a word. He'd thought that Theo had been feeling better about Christmas. He hadn't been so reluctant to get in the Santa pajamas lately either.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Corey came up behind Mason seeing what was taking so long when the passenger door to Theo's truck opened up. He pulled back from Mason before he took off out the door faster than Mason had seen Corey run ever. He stopped just short not wanting to hurt the person that got out of the truck before he threw his arms around the man standing there.

Corey made sure that he didn't hug his grandpa too tight, but he hugged him as tight as he dared. Since Mason had been sick he hadn't gotten to see him like he'd wanted to all week. They'd been talking over the phone, but it hadn't been the same. He actually felt like crying at the moment not realizing how much he'd missed the man.

"It's nice to see you too, Ace." Corey's grandpa, Nathaniel said wrapping his arms around his grandson. He hugged Corey just as tight wishing he was younger so he could pick him up like he'd done when Corey was a kid. It was one of the downsides to getting older, but he still held on tight.

Theo took a picture before he walked into the house letting the two have a couple of minutes. He just gave Mason a smile since Mason was just as shocked as Corey had been. He'd thought about taking Corey to see his grandpa today if Mason hadn't gotten an all better report from the doctor. When he had he had slipped out to the bathroom after breakfast making a phone call. The second bathroom trip had been when Liam pulled out the karaoke machine. He had known that Jenna and David would be sleeping another hour at least. He'd slipped out of the house going to get Nathaniel knowing he'd be back about the time they started. He had also called Mason's parents telling them to go over to the house.

Liam was the only one that had known what he was up to since he'd text him. He'd made Liam promise to act like he didn't know where he'd gone to. It seemed that it had worked too since nobody had been any wiser. Liam pulled Theo into a hug once he was in the living room. He had barely kept it to his self when Corey had kept complaining about Theo just ditching them. Mason had taken up for Corey, but he'd known when they found out that they'd be happy about where Theo had gone.

"He's not going thank you enough for what you did." Liam said before he kissed his boyfriend. He'd noticed how down Corey had been the day before about not going to see his grandpa. He was glad that his friend was getting what he wanted now. They all had family there.

"It's nothing, he deserved a little more happy." Theo said once they pulled apart.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Once all of the adults were settled on the couch and in the recliners around the living room the fun began. Mason picked the first song out which was Walking In A Winter Wonderland. It might be more sunny out right then than anything, but they didn't care. He had pulled Corey out on the floor with him singing it to him practically. At the end he kissed Corey whispering in his ear causing Corey to blush. Mason had promised to show him a walk in a wonderland later.

Corey went with Bing Crosby's Mele Kalikimaka wanting something warm. He didn't have any trouble with the second word of the song this time like in practice. He was happier now that his grandpa was there and that Theo hadn't abandoned them like he'd thought. By the time he got finished singing he was on the floor as if he was playing and electric guitar singing to the song. The others were smiling and started clapping when he got finished.

Liam went with My Only Wish (This Year) as his song. Mason had teased him relentless about it, but he hadn't cared. He actually knew the lyrics by heart not needing to have gone over them. It was on his Christmas CD twice and when he started singing it, it was to Theo. It kind of got a little intense since he didn't take his eyes off of Theo. At the end of the song he wrapped his arms around Theo's waist kissing him. It probably wasn't the best song to sing in front of the family, but he'd loved it when he'd heard it. He'd heard it the year before, but he'd actually hated it then. He had turned it every time it came on, but this year he was actually requesting it.

Theo had gone through the list of songs that Liam had printed out not finding one he actually liked at first. It was the last song that gave him motive to actually sing a song. The one that Liam had done had gotten to him a little. He'd felt like he was the center of attention and had been at the end. No one had been saying a word once Liam finished, which if Liam hadn't been sitting on his lap he might have ran out of the room. He wanted to sing something special, but they were doing Christmas song so instead of I'd Come For You by Nickelback he went with Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree.

Mason and Corey did a song together after Theo finished shifting into a slow song instead of an up beat song. They danced around some while singing Frosty The Snowman even acting out the song some. Liam found another song, which Theo joined him on singing Baby, It's Cold Out. It got a little heated which resulted in Mason getting between them with the others laughing.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Until it was time to eat dinner they all sung songs with the rest of the family getting in on it too. Mason and Liam's parents had gotten in on the action along with Nathaniel. Corey and him had sung a song together that they had always loved. No one had noticed that someone had been cooking while they'd been singing. They'd all been lost in the duets and group singing that they had lost track of David and Theo both for over an hour.

No one had been expecting what was on the kitchen table when they walked in either. It looked like Thanksgiving and Christmas rolled into one with Easter on the side. They had gone back and forth so not to be missed much, but David and Theo put together a family dinner. Theo had gone with chicken instead of a turkey since Jenna was making one in a few days. However, they had made potatoes, corn, green beans along with yams, brussel sprouts, deviled eggs, macaroni salad and rolls to go with the chicken.

There was even desert, which Theo had used the cookies that they'd all made covering them with peanut butter and whip toppings. David and him had put them in a stack in a pan tossing them in freezer to get them colder quicker. They had also put some ice cream in the middle of it before a second layer had been added to the mix.

The families sat around the table talking and enjoying each others company. It had been a while since they had all gotten together. Corey tried to talk his grandpa into coming there for Christmas, but he had already made plans to see his other son and daughter in-law. They lived in Arizona and were flying him there Christmas Eve. Corey did make plans for them to get together to exchange gifts before he left though. Corey still hadn't had a chance to get something great for him, but at the moment it didn't bother him. Just being together was plenty for him right now. He had family and it meant the most that Theo had gone and got his grandpa for him.

 **~TBC~**


	21. Early Christmas Present & Gift Wrapping

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: There aren't many left of this story and I want to thank you all for reading so far. I've enjoyed reading the reviews.**

 **CN: Early Christmas Present for Corey before Wrapping Some Gifts**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey had been sleeping good not wanting to get up, but he'd had to. Theo had kept the promise of helping him finish shopping for the ones he hadn't gotten for. They had left way too early for his liking, but Liam and Mason would have wondered where they were going and wanted to go. They knew their boyfriends too well.

That hadn't meant that Mason hadn't hacked their phones wanting to know why they'd gone to the next town without them at five in the morning. It had been funny listening to Liam and Theo go back and forth over the phone in what they wouldn't do to the other if Theo didn't tell why they'd left and if Liam didn't keep Mason from coming to find them.

Theo had won in the end because he'd called Jenna telling her what they were doing but that Mason and Liam were trying to come find them. It had worked like a charm too when Liam called them back saying they were both getting it. Jenna had taken the keys to Mason's car like Theo had done days back.

At the moment Corey was sitting outside of a bank waiting in Theo to come back. He'd laughed asking if he was going to rob it and Theo had smirked at him before saying he wasn't that stupid. He'd known that Theo wouldn't do it, but he'd needed something to distract his self since he felt uncomfortable about needing help even if Theo had offered. He was still going to figure a way to pay him back even if he did stuff for Theo.

Corey saw Theo coming out of the bank and was wondering what he had gone in there for. Okay so he knew that the bank had money, he wasn't that stupid, but Theo seemed to be smiling at the moment. Corey started smiling too when Theo purposeless let the truck alarm go off. He had about jumped out of his skin one time when Theo had done it. After that day, which had been an accident, Theo did it on purpose to pick on him.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

"You're a dork," Corey said once Theo was in the truck.

"Might be, but this dork just fixed your problem. So this was going to be part of your Christmas from me since I got no clue what you wanted besides the books." Theo said handing Corey an envelope. "I don't know where you bank at so couldn't hack in." He added waiting to see if he'd made the right choice.

He had talked to Jenna and David about it since he knew that Corey was the only one besides him left. He knew that Corey had gotten cash from the job he'd worked out, but he didn't know about it yet. It was put back for college or something, but Theo wanted him to have something now. The doctors, along with him, had put Corey through hell so he felt like he deserved something besides words.

"What the hell did you do? I... Theo?" Corey said shocked at the cash in the envelope. "You know I was joking on robbing the place you said you weren't." He really thought Theo was joking.

"I didn't, jeez I wouldn't still be sitting here if I'd done that." Theo said giving Corey a look.

He then explained about going through the doctors stuff and finding the money. By the time he was done talking Corey didn't look freaked out thankfully. He wasn't sure about taking the money though. It was blood money with all of the families that were murdered and what they'd done with it to experiment. He'd never wanted anything from them for destroying his life.

"I didn't just take it without thinking about those people either. I gave it to Stilinski after I talked to Jenna and David. I even called Scott because I didn't want it. It's exactly what you said it is, blood money. Stilinski and Scott's dad both looked into it. I got it back but I haven't used it for myself, except once." Theo said telling Corey that Jenna had made him to use it when his truck had needed fixing.

Mason had found it the week after the battle the year before. They'd needed something to do and he'd thought about seeing if he could fix the place up to be livable. Mason had threatened him with the bat if he even dared living in the place. He'd given some if it to Scott to get the house fixed even though Scott hadn't known it was from him. He'd treated Lydia, Natalie and Malia to a spa day which they still hadn't figured was from him.

He had also put a little extra in the food boxes at the school, which no one besides Natalie knew about. She'd caught him since he'd gotten into the library and over flowed the box of food in there. She had been bringing in a small box herself when he'd been leaving. He was fine with not letting anyone know; he didn't want the attention like he'd used to crave. What they had found in the layer was more than enough to live on.

"So the cash is yours to do whatever you want to with. I screwed everything up and I never really wanted anything besides power before. I wanted a pack to get away from the doctors. I thought it would help, but it didn't and I can't ever take back what I did. I killed Scott and I didn't even blink. He was like a brother to me once. They turned me into monster, but my sister saved me again. She ripped her heart out of me over and over, tortured me until I was telling her not to stop. However, she gave me my soul back." Theo said going with what Liam had told him about hell.

"I meant what I said at the first of the week too. You might have gone nuts and killed Tracy and Josh, but you didn't even know how to get the power til Deucalion told you so I blame him too. You could have made Hayden and me fall in better, but you didn't. I only gave you half the info and you knew I was keeping stuff from you." Corey said back. "You did other stuff too even if you didn't notice." He smiled at Theo.

He'd seen the fact that even though Theo had threatened them at first he was just as scared as they were. He'd played the bully, but he didn't see that anyone. Theo was wrapped around Liam like crazy, Mason and him too since they'd started the four way relationship. He finally closed the envelope setting it down before closing the distance between them kissing Theo.

"Thank you for bringing me back. You gave me a family and I love you for that." Corey said resting his head against Theo's.

"Love you too," Theo said back hugging Corey. Liam wasn't the only one that had taught him what meant to be a good person again.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Theo and Corey had gotten back to the house finding Jenna already home. She was working days since she had traded with another worker at the hospital to be off for the ski trip after Christmas. Liam and Mason had apparently gone to Mason's house to wrap gifts that they still needed to be of their boyfriends.

It was kind of the same thing for Corey and Theo since what they had gotten for the most part wasn't wrapped. They had gift bagged everything they had already gotten since they both hated wrapping. Theo had helped Corey at first, but when Corey had asked what he'd done shopping wise he'd groaned because the list of ideas Mason had given him was still in the truck visor. He had gotten Liam something after a lot of talking with Mason about it. They were giving their boyfriends the same thing since the first of November when he'd found Mason at the same place.

Jenna had been shocked to say the least when they'd walked in both with arms full of bags almost backing out the door when they saw her. She had told them to put up what they'd gotten her and she would help if they wanted it. Mason had told that they were horrible wrappers and that he wanted them to learn from the best. Corey and Theo knew that Mason must have worked fast too since they'd called the at the store.

Corey was nervous at first since Jenna would know Theo helped him. He had started to get smaller items or gift cards. Between Theo and him shopping together they'd picked out things that Corey wouldn't have thought about. They had stuck to Mason's list pretty much, but had gotten a couple other things too. It hadn't just had ideas for Mason either. Every member of their families was on it, including Corey's Grandpa.

Jenna had started out seeing how they wrapped, which wasn't bad. She helped to move things along since they was about four things for each person to wrap. That didn't include the few things that Theo and Corey had already gotten at the Christmas town. Besides wanting to use too much tape there wasn't a problem until the steering wheel cover came.

Corey had tried hiding it in the store when Theo had surprised him. It had been a lost cause when he'd accidentally tossed it in the air the way Theo had surprised him. Having someone yell out boo from another isle over wasn't a good surprise. Theo had picked the one he'd liked more. It wasn't like Corey was going to get him the pink one, he'd been trying to get to the black cover. Theo had gone with a plain blue which Corey knew had to do with Liam's eyes. Jenna found a box that it fit in before Corey wrapped it up.

The only person that neither Corey or Theo had gotten some thing for was David. They had gotten a couple stocking stuffers, but an actual gift they were stumped on. Liam hadn't been any help either when they had called him. He'd said they knew what he liked they would figure it out. They did know, but hadn't wanted to get something bland.

Jenna promised to take care of it. They both gave her some cash wanting to go in on the gift for the man who was like another dad to them both. They had already gotten Mason to pick something out for his parents and they'd give him the money back. Corey had done the same the year before with Mason's parents so he hadn't felt strange showing up without something when he'd been invited over.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam and Mason had gotten all of their wrapping done deciding to leave the gifts at Mason's until Christmas Eve. They still hadn't figured out how to do things since Mason and his parents always went to his aunt's in Christmas Eve. Liam had gone a couple of times, but he knew it was only right for Corey to go and not have to explain stuff to a bunch of people that was only seen twice a year half the time. Mason didn't even want to go this year since the year before had been boring for the most part. Mason and Corey had slipped off to make out after a while turning invisible.

Mason had refused to let Liam gift bag anything that he'd wanted to. Liam had tried protesting that Theo had done it and Corey, but Mason had been shaking his head saying it wasn't going to do. Liam had finally let Mason wrap the gifts since he'd apparently been doing it wrong. He had been using too little tape only using two pieces for the whole thing. They had run out of wrapping paper, but Mason hadn't even listened to uing news paper. They had gone out to the store getting a bundle of paper and tape. Mason had even gotten some stocking stuffers.

Mason decided that they'd stop and get pizza to take home to their boyfriends after they left Mason's. Mason had called to make sure no one was cooking. They had finished the left overs for lunch from the night before and didn't want to cook. Jenna and Theo had tried talking them into a homemade pizza, but they'd refused. They were craving a sloppy juicy pizza with the works.

It was how Liam and Mason had ended up with Theo, Jenna and Corey eating at the pizza place instead of at home. They hadn't been out in a good while besides that day to do anything really. David joined them once he got off too. They were happy to say that they'd finished the shopping and David had also gotten his vacation days for after Christmas.

After dinner they didn't have anything to do so they went to the skating rink. David and Jenna hadn't been in years. They'd used to go, but David was just as bad as Liam at skating. Jenna was a wonder on the ice though. She decided to start a race with Theo, Mason and Corey leaving Liam and David to skate slowly at one point. Liam had gotten better, but Mason and Theo were the ones helping David since Liam had about crashed them both on the ice.

Jenna and David skated together once he had the hang of it. It turned into couples moving around as if slow dancing. Pictures had been taken in the photo booth but Mason had gotten another couple to take a family photo for them. The three couples being close as they could be to each other in the photo. It was clear that they were a family and loved one another.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that you all have left.**


	22. Babysitting and Extra Holiday Fun

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Babysitting can be a part of the holiday season too. I did plenty of it in the years past.**

 **CN: Liam and them are babysitting his cousin who is fond of Theo. They have some fun at the animal shelter before going somewhere else.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey turned his self invisible hoping to sneak up on Mason for once, but it did work. Mason took hold of Corey's side spinning him around before pinning him when they fell onto the bed. Corey laughed and Mason used the chance to thrust his tongue into Corey's mouth. It went from laughing to moaning with Mason's hands moving under Corey's shirt.

Corey didn't mind being pinned down to the bed. Mason was alone since they'd been playing hide and seek. Liam and Caleb where elsewhere in the house because David's sister had dropped in needing help watching her four year old while she wrapped his gifts. Caleb was sweet as could be most of the time, but he was trying his best to find Theo who had to go to work. Corey thought Deaton was wonderful, but he really wished the man hadn't needed Theo's help today.

The sound of squeals getting closer broke Corey and Mason apart getting off the bed just as Caleb ran in the room with Liam behind him. Corey grabbed Caleb just before he ran under the bed again. He loved hiding under beds and they'd found it was hard to coax him back out. Caleb had only come out for Theo and he'd had to go to work so it felt like Caleb was punishing them for Theo being gone.

Theo had slipped out though because when he'd tried going right out the door Caleb had went nuts. The little boy had a set of lungs that could put Lydia's to shame. Theo had gotten Corey's help to get passed Caleb or he'd never made it out the door. Caleb had at one point laid down in front of the door not moving. The had felt bad for him so they'd said he had to go find Theo; well Liam had.

Mason had waked Liam upside the back of the head for even opening his mouth. He had tried fixing it, but Caleb had already ran out of the room. Corey had also hit Liam who had protested about being treated cruelly. They'd both just given him a look that dared him to say a word. They promised that if Caleb ended up realizing Theo wasn't there then Liam was being left alone.

~TL LT CM MC~

"I can't find my Dino." Caleb pouted and they knew that Dino was Theo. He looked between the three teens before sniffing. "Dino not here I search every where."

"That's because he had to think of a better hiding place. You where too good for him." Corey said not wanting Caleb to cry again. Liam was going to be hurting soon if Caleb cried. Corey was still thinking about hurting his friend for not being honest.

They only had two hours left and then where going to meet up with Mason and Liam's parents. They could survive two hours before they got back up. Corey wasn't sure how Caleb could have gone from sweet and quiet to a holy terror. He was going to get Theo good for the hour they'd spent rough housing until Theo had left. Theo always wound Caleb up which for some reason with Theo around it didn't seem as bad.

"Take me to my Dino, now." Caleb demanded arms crossed glaring at them.

He'd been searching for too many minutes without finding his Dino. He didn't understand why they wanted to keep him from his best bud. Theo was always cool, but after the last time he stayed over Liam had become annoying. At the moment he was thinking that Mason and Corey were too.

"Ok, but you have to be good, you can't scream or shout. Where your Dino went he's taking care of animals and they can't handle the loud screams." Liam said taking Caleb from Corey.

He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to handle them his self. Caleb loved squealing and screaming especially with Theo. His boyfriend also loved playing animal games with Caleb making every sound they could. Caleb's favorite was a wolf of course with dinosaur being second. He didn't mind most of the time when Caleb had fun, but it made him nervous too. He knew that he was eighteen, but kept feeling like someone was going tell him he was doing a bad job at letting Caleb be overly hyper like earlier. He didn't know why, but started to think it was maybe after the bicycle accident that happened.

"I do anything to have Dino back. You three no fun only want play baby games. He let me ride him since he a Dino." Caleb declared clapping his hands together. "Mush, I want Dino or I start screaming again." He smiled knowing that they cringed when he did. He also knew that Liam's eyes changed which he really wanted to do his self, but hadn't figured out how yet.

~TL LT CM MC~

Mason had called Theo to make sure it was ok that they bring Caleb by. They didn't want Deaton to be operating or something and they just show up. They walked to the clinic since they didn't have a car seat for Caleb. They knew they should have gotten it, but hadn't thought that they'd leave the house. When they got there they reminded Caleb of the rules. He kept trying to get free of Liam's hold until the door opened and Caleb let out a squeal of delight. He increased his attempt to get free, but Theo was the one that got him free. He'd seen Caleb about to bite Liam and didn't want Caleb getting into trouble trying to get to him.

"Hey, you found me! You want to see some animals?" Theo asked getting a nod from Caleb as if his head where made of rubber. "Ok, we'll go in a second. I just need to give these three something. You go stand by that door and wait for me ok." Theo said before setting Caleb down. He could feel the worry coming out of Liam so once he put Caleb down on the inside of the clinic he wrapped his arms around Liam for a couple of minutes.

Liam had been sure Caleb would bolt, but he'd stood at the door the whole time they'd talked. Which for almost all of it he'd been in Theo's arms feeling a lot better. He'd been shocked, but Caleb was obviously in love with the idea of hanging with his Dino. Theo sent them out on an errand while he watched Caleb letting them use the truck to do so. He'd been going out when they called, but knew from the sound of Mason's voice Caleb wasn't happy about him leaving. Once Liam left with Mason and Corey Theo took Caleb back to the animals.

Caleb enjoyed it especially when he got to play with one of the puppies there. He knew that Liam was nervous about Caleb getting hurt which had also gotten to Caleb. He had taken a psychology class as an advanced placement class. He'd also learned a lot from the doctors that wasn't always useless. By the time the three got back Caleb was fast asleep in Deaton's office with the puppy he'd been playing with. The puppy was sleeping too with it's head against Caleb's neck.

"I swear you're a miracle worker. Angela said he hasn't napped in a month." Liam said surprised to say the least. He thought it was adorable too taking a picture and sending to his mom to show his aunt hoping she didn't get mad about the puppy near Caleb, but it was too cute. He doubted his aunt would be mad, she barely worried about anything. He didn't know how she handled it all at times.

"He helped me out while I worked. I also didn't freak if he moved more than an inch from me." Theo said before leading Liam from the office to the supply room.

He knew that Liam still worried from the time that Caleb had skinned his knee up. It had needed stitches and Liam had been scared he'd get blamed for it happening. Angela hadn't blamed them since she knew that Caleb was a dare devil as it was. David had been the one that stitched him up since he had just gotten home when it happened. Liam had almost said he couldn't watch Caleb that morning, but Jenna had known he needed to get back into it without worry. She just hadn't known that Theo wouldn't be there at the house the whole time.

~TL LT CM MC~

The next hour got spent putting the towels and blankets up that Liam had gotten while Corey and Mason inventoried the food. They didn't feel like leaving and figured if they pitched in they'd get done sooner. Deaton had been called out on an emergency animal related not supernatural thankfully and wasn't going to be back for a while unless he had to bring the animal in. Theo and Caleb had already fed and given water to all the animals after cleaning out the cages.

By the time everything in the supply room was done and Theo had taken the trash out to the dumpster Caleb was up. The puppy was as well so Theo got the leash deciding to take them both out. Corey had been helping out so he stayed behind in case a customer came in. Liam had planned on going so they could walk along Theo holding his hand and him holding onto Caleb's. However, Liam got too parent like in Theo's opinion resulting in Caleb getting cranky.

Theo had told Liam to just stay with Corey wanting Caleb to have some fun. He knew Liam was only trying to help, but Caleb hadn't wanted to listen. To Caleb the only one that could tell him what to do was Theo because he was the fun person. Theo had given Liam a kiss before dragging Mason out the door with him just in case he did need help. Mason could parent and not seem like he was doing it like Theo did. He would have gotten Corey, but Corey couldn't say no and Caleb believe it was a no.

They walked around the woods behind the animal clinic letting Caleb run around all he wanted. Mason had ended up holding onto the puppy's leash because Theo and Caleb had been chasing each other. Caleb finally got tired and just sat down before flopping on the ground not caring that it was wet. Theo had picked him up before he got too wet from the ground though. He'd only laughed and Caleb had rested his head against Theo's shoulder falling asleep again.

They hadn't realized they'd been out in the woods for over an hour just running around acting a little crazy according to Mason. Although, Theo and Caleb had gotten Mason to cut lose some too. Caleb had decided to chase Mason at one point and Theo had held onto the leash. Mason had come back telling Theo that he was playing the next round. Caleb did have a lot of energy, but when he crashed; he was out like a light.

~TL LT CM MC~

Liam's aunt came by the clinic to get Caleb half an hour after they had gotten back to the clinic. Caleb hadn't wanted to leave though and kept holding onto Theo with a death grip. Theo had finally given in and let Caleb stay with him. Angela had said there was no need that Caleb would be okay. Theo couldn't do it to the little guy so he got the car seat from Angela bringing Caleb with them.

Liam hadn't been so sure how well Caleb was going to be since they had planned on going out to dinner and a play with Mason's and his parents. It was in the Christmas town they had been to at the start of the month. Jenna and Shelley had been planned it all out since they wanted to do something altogether outside of the house. They usually went to a play at the school, but the music teacher at quit at the high school and they still hadn't found a permanent one yet. Liam knew why the woman had quit too since she'd been one of the supernatural beings that had some how managed to go unnoticed like Ms. French was.

Caleb had sat on Theo's lap most of the play watching it with aw. It had been a double feature of How The Grinch Stole Christmas and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. There were three other plays playing that day, but they just saw the first one. Caleb had fallen asleep stretching out over Theo and Liam's lap for the last fifteen minutes of Rudolph. He had already had a long day since Angela had dropped him off at eight that morning. All the fun he'd had with Theo and the others before going to the play on top of a large meal before the play. Liam had just been glad that Caleb had listened to Theo about relaxing and closing his eyes. Caleb had been getting antsy before he'd fallen into a deep sleep.

Mason and Liam's parents had drove together so they went to see the lights. Since the teens had already seen them they walked around town looking in the stores. They had all ate before they saw the play, which might have been another reason that Caleb had fallen asleep. The four year old had eaten a ton of food after he'd said he wasn't hungry. They'd gone to a buffet and Theo had shared with Caleb.

Caleb had also eaten off of Liam's plate since he'd loved the shrimp that Liam had gotten. Liam hadn't even been sure if Theo ate much off the first plate he'd had. Caleb had taken it after he'd seen what was all on the plate. Mason and Corey had also given Caleb food from their plates when he'd stood up leaning over to see what they had. Liam had to admit it had been fun unlike the disaster he'd thought it might have been.

~TL LT CM MC~

Liam still forgot that Caleb was a well behaved child most of the time. He knew some of it came from his boyfriend letting Caleb get away with stuff like standing up to eat for a little. They'd gotten the large table so that everyone could eat at it. Jenna had gotten after Liam about leaving Caleb be since Theo was looking out for him. Theo had finally let Caleb sit on his lap since he'd still felt Liam's anxiety. He hadn't meant to get Liam in trouble with Caleb standing up and Liam trying to keep him from getting hurt.

Caleb had gone with Corey and Mason on their second trip since Theo hadn't been finished yet. David had told them to just make sure he didn't stick his hand into any of the food on the buffet. Mason had let Corey get their plates while he'd walked around letting Caleb pick out what he'd liked. He'd also taken Caleb to the chocolate fountain letting him put some of the fruit under it. Caleb had loved it so much that he hadn't wanted to leave it. Mason had been saved a cry factor when David had taken his nephew letting him pick a desert out.

Mason had been grateful knowing he would have caved and stood at the chocolate fountain all night with the boy so he didn't cry. Caleb had picked out desert for everyone and he'd gotten to have a small fork of each one. Theo had ended up eating the chocolate covered fruit since Mason had let Caleb get ten pieces before David had gone over. Theo had known he wouldn't be able to say no either so he'd relinquished to asking for help. Jenna and Shelley had laughed with Charles saying they were all helpless at saying no.

Caleb had spent the rest of the meal sitting on Jenna's lap telling the other adults just what he had done that day. It had given Theo a little break to finish the fruit plate and his actual food. He'd passed on the actual desert since he'd been tired of the chocolate by the time he finished all the fruit covered in it. Liam and Theo had snuggled up a little in the booth like Mason and Corey had while the adults had talked for a while longer. They had almost been late to the play because they'd all lost track of time just having fun.

Caleb had become more awake once they had gotten out of the play, but he'd still wanted Theo to carry him. They went into a few stores and Caleb kept hiding his head when someone said he was handsome little boy. A few people thought that he was Liam and Theo's, which had gotten Liam blushing. Mason kept picking on Liam about it asking if he wanted to borrow Corey's invisibility. Caleb had kept looking at a fire truck that was in one of the toy stores, but he'd never asked for it. He had played with it for a moment or two when Theo had put him down looking at something else. Mason and Corey had stayed with Caleb then since he had been trying to race it down the isle. When it had been time to go Caleb had let out a sigh, but set the fire truck back down.

~TL LT CM MC~

Corey and Mason took Caleb to another store to distract him while Theo had gone back and got the fire truck. Liam had already gotten something for Caleb, but Theo had wanted to do more than stick his name on the card. He also hadn't wanted to give Caleb just clothes either like Liam had suggested. He was pretty sure that Angela could get Caleb what he wanted in the way of that. She did design clothes for a living and Caleb was always wearing something in her children's line.

Theo had also found a fireman's helmet to go with the truck. They had also picked up a couple of things for the children's home they had visited earlier in the month too. Liam thought Theo went a little over board, but he knew how much Theo wanted to help out. He didn't say the first word about it when Theo had told him what he was going to do.

Caleb had been so excited because he got to play with some kids while they handed out the toys to the kids. The siblings that they had seen at the parade they found out had found a family the week before. They were in the process of being adopted was all they could be told since it was private. Theo had asked if there was any way to get the two toys he'd gotten for them to them. The woman had said she'd see what she could do after Theo had flirted a little with her. Liam had rolled his eyes knowing that Theo still at times worked his charmed on people.

Caleb had wanted to stay, but before he could start crying they promised to take him to get ice cream. It had worked like a charm although it had ended up with a really hyper four year old. Mason had tried talking Theo out of the triple scoop in a bowl, but he'd gotten it for Caleb. It was how Theo had found his self in the back seat with Caleb on the drive home; with Liam. Mason's punishment for Liam since he was supposed to at times stop Theo from being crazy and torturing all of them. Liam had tried objecting but it had fallen on deaf ears. He probably should have said no to the ice cream at all since Caleb had desert earlier at the restaurant. Theo and Caleb had told him he needed to cut lose and stop being so bossy so he'd gotten both of them the triple scoop in a bowl of ice cream.

Theo hadn't minded it at all playing games with Caleb and singing. Liam had been ready to get out of the back seat however when they parked the truck. His head had been hurting as it was and then Theo and Caleb had started trying to see who could howl the loudest. Liam had promised to mam Theo if he ever did this to him when they decided in the future to have kids. Corey had not been helping either since he'd decided to play the invisible game with Caleb. Caleb had been squealing like a pig clapping and kicking in the booster seat. Liam had no idea how Mason was driving without running off the road with all the noise. All he knew was his best friend had serious skills. He still hadn't only objected once even when his head had been hurting not wanting to seem like a party pooper.

~TL LT CM MC~

Jenna and David were at the house when they walked in with Caleb's mom. Angela was there as well, but she looked a little sheepish when Caleb and Theo were both coming in singing as loud as they could. Liam could only apologize looking slightly embarrassed since he'd been the one asked that morning. Corey had told him to cheer up at least Caleb wasn't injured this time, just high on sugar. Theo had apologized too offering to let Caleb stay over and take him home in the morning.

Angela had only smiled picking Caleb up asking her son if he'd had fun. Caleb had been talking a mile a minute about how much he loved his Dino. Theo had gotten him a dinosaur at the toy store too that he'd let Caleb have early. Caleb had gave Theo and the other three a hug from his mom's arms thanking them. Angela knew if she let go of Caleb he would have never let go of Theo like earlier in the day. Angela promised that she wasn't upset and was happy that Caleb had been having so much fun. Liam had been so relieved when Angela had decided to take Caleb home.

He loved his cousin a lot, he'd been there the day he'd been born too. He just needed some time to relax and he'd known that if Caleb stayed the last thing that would be happening was relaxing. He'd stayed over once and it had been a mad house. Mason had been helping him that night since Theo and Corey had both been working. However, when Theo had gotten in, before he'd quit at Sinema, Caleb had been so excited he couldn't go back to sleep. They had stayed up the rest of the night watching movies, but Liam had fallen asleep at some point thankfully. The next morning when he had woken up Theo had been asleep with Caleb curled up against him. Liam still had that picture on his phone and at times used it for a background or lock screen picture.

Theo had gone out to help Angela get the car seat back in her vehicle so Liam had laid down on the couch beside his mom. He'd just needed the slight comfort since Theo was outside and his head was hurting. He had kept his self from yelling to shut up multiple times, which every time he'd felt like it Theo had squeezed his hand. Mason or Corey had also been touching him in some way, which had helped. He had refused to make Caleb upset and hadn't even known why his head was hurting.

"You okay, honey?" Jenna asked looking down at her son with concern.

"How did you deal with me when I was growing up? I had to have been hard to deal with at times?" Liam asked.

"You were actually like Caleb is for most of the time unless you were around Mason. Those were still mostly small moments when you went wild like tonight with Caleb." Jenna said moving her fingers through Liam's hair.

She knew that he wasn't feeling well werewolf or not, she was a mom. Liam really hadn't shown many signs of his I.E.D. when he'd been little. It wasn't until fifth grade he'd started showing them, then the sixth grade had really been hard. She couldn't help, but smile though now since she knew that Theo hadn't meant to drive Liam batty as Caleb had declared they'd done.

"I think he fell asleep." David said when Liam didn't answer when he'd offered him some hot chocolate.

"Theo can take him to bed once he gets in." Jenna said looking at Liam before turning her head at her husband. "Thank you for always being a wonderful dad to Liam. I know I always worried a lot even when I did let him just have fun, but you helped too letting me loosen the reins so not to smother him." Jenna knew there had been times she had been like Liam had tonight with Caleb. David had been her Theo letting Liam have all the fun he wanted even when it might have been a little too over board.

"You're welcome," David said before kissing his wife.

~TL LT CM MC~

When Theo did get back in he took Liam upstairs to bed, which Mason and Corey had already fallen into. He stripped Liam down before his self crawling under the covers. He would just have to make it up to Liam later since his boyfriend was already sleeping. Theo smiled moving his hand over Liam's temple taking any pain that might still be there. He hadn't meant to drive Liam crazy to the point of him getting a headache.

"Caleb had fun with us today, Liam will forgive you for what we all did at times. Caleb never once thought about how his dad just left them today. It's probably why Angela didn't cream us all either." Mason said breaking into Theo's thoughts.

"His dad left?" Theo asked since he hadn't known about it.

"Liam mentioned it after you left today, he said it might have been why Caleb wasn't happy about you going. We saved the day though and we heard David talking that Angela was relieved that he had fun. It's the first time in weeks since he's wanted to do anything." Corey added.

"No wonder he didn't want to let go of me when I put him in the car. I promised him that I'd see him Christmas day." Theo said feeling a slight ache for the little boy since his dad had just left them. Angela had hugged him too before she'd gotten in her car when he'd started to apologize for getting Caleb so hyped up.

"You know he's going to love that and the fire truck." Mason said with a yawn before closing his eyes.

It was already after midnight and they were supposed to get up at eight in the morning. Corey didn't know it yet, but they were taking him to see his grandpa. They had thought about doing it that day, but with Caleb coming they had just put it off. Theo wouldn't have been able to go either, but before they'd left Deaton had said he wouldn't need Theo the next day.

Corey was already asleep so Theo didn't say anything else just pulled the comforter up. He burrowed down under it rolling Liam so he was laying more on him than he had been. He smiled before falling asleep his self with the thought of Liam and him being parents in the way distant future. It wasn't the first time that he'd thought about it especially with what he had for Liam.

~TBC~


	23. Visiting Corey's Grandpa

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Sorry for the delay the last two days have been busy. Got to see my Great Aunt today and do early Xmas for her like every year. Gma got good doctor report and had early Xmas with my aunt yesterday. Then had to put up plastic on all windows plus gravels on driveway so it was long day. I try and get Christmas Eve posted soon. It's half done and then Christmas day.**

 **CN: Visiting Corey's Grandpa in which we find out more about him and how much they all spend time with him.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Corey had thought that they were all going to be hanging out with Lydia and Stiles for the day. They had finally gotten in the night before however, he got a surprise when Theo had turned onto the road leaving Beacon Hills. He had been sitting in the back seat with Mason trying to distract him. Granted, Mason had been doing a great job of it until they'd stopped for air.

He'd thought at one point Mason was going to get into his lap it had gotten so heated. However, Theo had dared Mason to pull the seat belt off since he was the only human in the truck if anything happened. Mason had been tempted even after Theo said he would get him. He'd asked what and Theo had promised he'd spank him, which Mason had only grinned at saying maybe he would like that.

When Theo stopped the truck at the turn into his grandpa's community house he had been floored. He hadn't brought the gifts for his grandpa only the two he had for Lydia and Stiles. However, when he'd gotten out of the truck Theo had pulled the three totes off the back of the truck he hadn't even seen. It had all of the gifts in them wrapped up and he knew that Mason had more than likely wrapped them. There were also gift bags in one tote plus their elf pajamas. Until they had been ready to go Mason had kept him in the living room with Liam and Theo going in and out the kitchen door.

"We're spending tomorrow morning with Lydia and Stiles. Stiles said no one was to show up until they got sleep so I texted Lydia and said we'd do breakfast tomorrow." Liam said giving Corey a smile before handing him the third tote that Theo had put on the truck. "Go, Mason's already knocking." He smiled giving Corey a kiss before turning him towards the house and slapping his butt.

Corey felt his face heat up before he started walking towards the door. He couldn't believe that Mason had kept this a secret. Mason had a hard time as it was keeping what he'd gotten him for Christmas a secret. Theo had to cover Mason's mouth more than once in the last few days so he wouldn't tell. It had been a turn on watching Theo and Mason kissing, even Liam and Mason making out was a turn on. He felt really happy at the moment knowing he'd gotten part of his secret wish for Christmas already.

Corey looked at the house as he walked up the porch that had been converted into a ramp instead of steps. His grandpa had been having problems with his arthritis and had been hard walking up the steps. He'd taken him to the doctor back in the summer thanks to Mason letting him borrow the car. He had tried figuring out how to fix the steps his self and had off handed mentioned it to Liam. The next day they had all been back there with Mason's dad. Theo, Liam and Charles had fixed the porch while Mason and him had taken his grandpa out for the day.

The porch hadn't been the only thing that they had fixed either. Theo had been in the shower when he'd gotten back. At first he'd thought he was taking one, but when he'd gone in cause Liam had pushed him in; Theo had started working on changing the shower into a safer one. He had put up hand rails all over the wall, a shower seat with a detachable sprayer on it. He had put in a safe rubber mat all in the shower itself. The toliet had been gone with a new taller toliet that his grandpa hadn't needed to sit so low on.

He hadn't even known that Theo knew anything about plumping, but he'd been the one to do everything in the bathroom. The only thing he hadn't replaced was the sink, but back at Thanksgiving they had come to pick his grandpa up for dinner at Mason's house; Theo had looked at it again. The Saturday after Thanksgiving his grandpa had gotten a new bathroom and kitchen sink both. He had wanted to do all of those things and his aunt and uncle had done a few things too. However, they rarely actually came since they lived in Arizonia. They had only sent his grandpa cash, which did go a long ways. He really wished at times that his grandpa would move closer, but he was going to UCLA in the fall so he wouldn't even be in Beacon Hills.

He had kept asking Theo what he owed him, but Theo had refused to tell him. He'd said it didn't matter about the money and if he wanted to pay him back he could take him out to eat. Corey had still tried slipping money to Theo, but Theo had only turned around giving it right back to him. However, it had been Mason that Theo had given it to and Mason had put it up for their date fund.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam and Theo brought the rest of the stuff in before they said they'd be back in a little leaving. Corey hadn't been sure where they were going, but Mason and Nathaniel distracted him from wondering. Mason had only been smiling when Corey had asked where they were going. Corey finally had given up before pulling out the gifts they brought putting them under the tree. The stocking he'd made for his grandpa was already up on the wall since he had no fire place. He put a few of the smaller gifts that he didn't know what they were in the stocking.

Once that had been done he sat down on the couch that doubled as a recliner next to his grandpa. Mason had gone off to the kitchen for some reason telling them to just relax. Corey had put on Charlie Brown's Christmas before he'd sat down pulling a blanket over the both of them. His grandpa had started calling him Ace after Snoopy who was the flying Ace. He used to love pretending to be an air plane pilot like Snoopy did.

Nathaniel wrapped his arm around Corey as they watched and laughed at their Christmas favorite. He was only in his early seventies and besides his arthritis giving him trouble most days were perfect. He had a couple of battles with colds and phemonia one year, but he couldn't be happier. The only thing he had wished for each year was to keep being there for Corey. He was glad that Corey had Mason along with Liam and Theo to take care of him when he couldn't be there.

He had offered Charles and Shelley something for taking Corey in, but they had told him over and over they wouldn't take a thing. Just having Corey there was plenty payment because they loved him too. He had thought of moving to Beacon Hills, but knew Corey was going off to college in the fall. He was fine living in the communty home because it was for the most part taken care of.

The inside of the house was almost new after all the renevations that had been done as well. He hadn't expected for any of the things that had been done, but he'd thanked them all for what they had done. He hadn't really known what to say, but he'd realized after that day that his grandson was loved by the amazing people in his life. He didn't just have Corey as a grandson he'd gotten three more in the process.

He didn't worry about Corey anymore even after he'd found out he'd been living alone. He had made Corey promise he would never think he didn't have somewhere to go even if he didn't have much he would have let Corey live with him. His Ace was like the son he hadn't gotten to have because his own hadn't been as wonderful as Corey was. He had been shocked to death that they had just abandoned his Ace.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Mason rushing past Corey and Nathaniel had drawn them out of their zone trying to figure where Mason was going in such a hurry. He hadn't even come back in the living room besides to ask if they were thirsty or wanted a snack. Mason had brought hot chocolate and coffee to them along with a sausage ball a piece. Corey hadn't even known Mason was cooking, but he'd been told to stay put so he hadn't gone in to help Mason.

"They're here, oh you're going to love this." Mason said in an excited voice that had Corey getting up from the couch.

Mason however went back over handing them blind folds telling them to put them on. It was a surprise they couldn't see until it was in the house. Corey had been reluctant at first, but Mason had put it on telling him if he peeked he got no Christmas kisses. Nathaniel made sure that Corey didn't take it off once his own was on while they waited. Mason went back opening the door for Liam and Theo helping the best he could. It took a little manuvering and a lot of shifting plus Mason having to move Corey and Nathaniel to the bedroom because of how long it was taking.

He had shut the door letting them watch Christmas movies in there since it had a bathroom too in case they needed to go. Mason was a little surprised his self since he hadn't known what they were getting. It had taken almost an hour for Liam and Theo to go and come back with what they had gotten. Theo had already called someone to set the gift up too since Liam had refused to let Theo do it. He might know things sure and was smart as ever, but he hadn't wanted him messing with something that could blow the house up.

Once everything was ready and the installer had left they lead Corey and Nathaniel out of the bedroom into the kitchen. They weren't sure who was more excited to see what the gift was between Corey and his grandpa. The three teens were also hoping that their sergant grandpa would like what they had gotten him.

~LT TL CM MC~

"This is part of your gift from all of us." Theo said telling them to take their blind folds off. "It's not nothing really, but you mentioned the other day about yours being unfixable." He added.

Nathaniel was at a loss of words and could feel his eyes watering when he pulled the blind fold off. In front of him was a brand new stove with a red bow on it. He had been using the microwave and toaster oven until he could save up to get another oven. He'd had his for almost twenty years. He'd brought it from his other home when he'd moved here and he could no longer get the part for it.

Corey looked from the stove to his friends shocked because he hadn't even known. He'd remembered Liam and Theo talking to Mason along with their parents about something after dinner. When he'd walked in they had all stopped talking, but he'd heard something about gas being hooked up.

Mason had sent him back to the living room with drinks he'd come after. He didn't know what to say either because there was a lump in his throat. Words couldn't even come to him either even if the stove wasn't for him it was for his grandpa who he knew his friends loved too. However, this showed it even more how lucky they had both gotten.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you all." Nathaniel finally said before he pulled the three teens and Corey into a four way hug. "You are the most wonderful caring grandsons." He said didn't care if Corey was the only one that was blood, he considered them his too.

"We got it hooked up too." Liam added once they pulled from the hug smiling. "Now we can cook you an early Christmas dinner. Corey said that your other family don't do traditional dinner. They do surf and turf for Christmas with fish and steak so we wanted you to have one."

"Until we found out you were going to Arizonia for Christmas we were going have you come to the house Christmas Eve and stay until we left on the ski trip." Mason said. He had already talked it over with his parents and Corey. They'd all agreed on it, but with Nathaniel's other plans they had decided to go with something different.

"There is one other thing too that Corey got you, he hasn't seen it, but it's from him." Theo said before pointing at the fridge/freezer combo behind them. He couldn't help but smile feeling the emotions coming from the two when they saw it. "I hope that its okay I wasn't sure if you'd want the ice maker on the outside or inside, but it's the newest one they had." He added before he opening the doors to it.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam had wanted to stock it with food too besides what they were making, but Theo had reminded him that Nathaniel was leaving for a week like they were. Any food they put in there would spoil so instead they had put some cash in an envelope that was in the Christmas stocking. After Theo showed Nathaniel the fridge, which he'd been told he could have went with the cheapest thing that would hold food and work. He wouldn't have cared about an ice maker since he'd been using ice trays for most of his life.

Corey hadn't even been able to say anything and had almost vanished. Mason and Liam had kept him visible though. He'd found out that Theo had kept a little of the cash from the envelope and purchased the fridge/freezer combo. It was exactly the same combo that Mason's parents had gotten back in the summer, but it made three types of ice where the other one only made two.

Once Theo had finished showing them the set up and had started working on hooking up the water line Mason had shooed them out of the kitchen. He had to finish cooking he said now that he had an actual oven to use and not the toaster oven. Apparently Mason had brought the sausage balls with them because his mom had made them before she'd left for work that morning. Mason had been cleaning out the fridge and freezer for when they got there. He had known about the fridge, but not the stove. He had thought the stove was coming when Nathaniel got back from his trip.

Liam had brought in a couple more things from the truck putting them under the tree. He had to keep Corey away since they hadn't had a chance to wrap them up. He had then disappeared into the kitchen for a little coming back with non-acholic egg nog for them. They sat and watched How The Grinch Stole Christmas cartoon since he found out that Corey didn't like the real movie that had been made with people.

Mason kept coming in sitting for a few minutes and once Theo had finished hooking the ice maker up he sat for a little too. It was almost two when Mason finally called them into the kitchen saying that food was ready. Mason had let Nathaniel unwrap one gift earlier that they had gotten him since it was needed for the meal. Mason and Liam had gone in and gotten a plate and silverware set. They usually just ate out of plastic and paper plates. However, Mason said that they all needed at least a plate a piece there.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Liam had washed them up before dinner so they could use them. Corey had thought they would have chicken or maybe a roast, but he was shocked when Theo sat a turkey on the table. The year before he'd had turkey for the first time since his grandma had died at Mason's for Christmas. He had a smile so wide on his face that it hurt seeing the wonderful bird. It was a perfect size turkey too for the five of them.

Mason and Theo put the rest of the food on the table from the turkey itself to a green bean casserole. They had made pigs in the blanket, homemade stuffing from strach, which had been the recipe that Corey's grandma had used to make. There was two types of deviled eggs one with and the other without the pickles since Corey hated pickles. He'd said he hadn't needed a whole plate of them, but Theo had only shurgged. Liam had put a pan of the Red Lobster biscuits on the table too. It was the only thing he'd been aloud to help on. He'd made three boxes of them so they'd all have enough.

They sat around the table talking about plans for the next couple of days and the coming week. Nathaniel told them stories about Corey at Christmas from years past. He talked about his wife some as well and how much she'd loved this time of year. Mason had put the Christmas CD they'd brought for Nathaniel on low while they ate and talked. They all got their fill on dinner itself feeling stuffed once they were done. It was when Corey had gone and gotten the pajamas that they'd brought from the tote. He had planned on giving Theo the Santa ones, but his weren't in the tote.

Theo had brought his elf pajamas and gave Nathaniel the Santa one that Liam and he had picked out weeks back. He thought it was only right that he get to play Santa since he'd done it for Corey in the past. Once they got the pajamas on they all sat down in the living room around the Christmas tree. They promised to help Nathaniel back up if he had trouble once they were done. Corey picked up gifts and passed them around until the teens had two gifts in front of them a piece. Nathaniel had a lot more though since they had all wanted to give him a wonderful Christmas too.

"Don't worry, I mostly homemade the gifts this year, but I did get you a little something." Nathaniel said seeing Corey's concern. "I wanted you to have something nice this year like every year." He added hugging Corey. He had only gotten his other two grand kids a little something. He loved them, but rarely saw them besides twice a year. Corey was close to his own son so he tried doing more.

"This is the best Christmas in a long while and I haven't even gotten into the gifts yet." Corey said returning the hug before looking around at his friends. It wasn't even Christmas and he was overwhelmed.

"Well start opening then." Nathaniel said before they all did so.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Corey and Theo took their times opening the gifts that had been wrapped up. Mason and Liam had ripped into them excited to get into them. Nathaniel had done a little of both happy to see what they had given him. He had said the stove and fridge were plenty, but they had told him it wasn't. He was after all the only grandparent they all had even if he was only biologically Corey's.

Each gift that got opened got a picture taken of it and the one that received it. One of Nathaniel's gifts was a photo album that they had made for him. It had pictures of all of them plus the dinner the other day at Liam's house. It also had some past photos of Corey when he was little with his grandparents. They had also included the picture of Theo as Santa with Corey on his lap

A few of the other gifts were a couple of gift cards to the Wal-Mart in the town. Mason had gotten him a quilt that his aunt had made like the one she'd done for Theo. He'd also gotten a new set of pillows with cases and a sheet set. He had been hinting around back in October what he might need or want. Nathaniel had finally given him a list of things he could use that weren't too out there he'd said.

Corey had picked out a pair of new slip on house shoes with memory foam in them along with warm soaks. His grandpa got cold like he did and he wasn't even part chameleon. He'd also gotten him a gift card to his favorite place to eat. He had apparently gotten him the fridge without knowing so he didn't feel bad about not doing anything big. He still hadn't had a chance to get Theo alone to thank him personally. He couldn't even think of words yet to say because it was so much.

Liam had gotten him a wolf throw blanket for the couch in case he wasn't cold enough for the comforter. He had helped some on the stove, but it was more from Theo really. He had gotten Nathaniel a new house coat since it did get chilly in the winter plus with him being colder like Corey stayed. He also had given him a couple of gift cards to some stores he liked going to.

Besides the stove Theo had given a few movies along with a DVD player since he'd only watched regular TV or VHS tapes like they'd done earlier. He hadn't really known what else to do after the stove. He hadn't even known about that until the dinner they all had together days back. He hadn't minded doing it just like all the other things he'd done already. He always offered to either take him or let Corey use the truck if his grandpa needed to go to the doctor or anywhere. Mason did the same with his car if he couldn't do it he let Corey go.

 **~LT TL CM MC~**

Each of the boys had gotten a homemade gift from Nathaniel. He loved making things out of wood. He'd carved a set of book ends for each of them with their favorite animals which Corey had told him. Liam got wolf ones that were in the middle of running. Theo had been given a set of cats while Mason had gotten a dog set. Corey had been gifted one end that was a bunny and the other end being a chameleon. They were also painted with wonderful detail on each one.

They each got a framed jigsaw puzzle that was about three hundred pieces each. Nathaniel had worked on them since the summer. He'd given Liam one with two wolves and their pups in it out in the woods with multiple other animals in it. Theo's was a wolf one as well, but it had three other wolves lying down beside the other wolf. They were all standing beside a lake during a full moon. Mason's was a open forest beside a pond with lots of animals in the puzzle. Corey had been given a puzzle that had a family of bears because it had been his favorite animal as a child.

They had gotten smaller gifts too like bag of popcorn and candy that they liked. Nathaniel had put three boxes of the caramel candy canes in Theo's bag. Mason got M&M's that he loved where Liam and Corey got snickers and milky ways which they split since they loved both. They gave some to their boyfriends as well smiling before they all moved closer hugging Nathaniel thanking him for what he had given them.

Liam and Corey got trash bags getting the wrapping paper and bows up. They took them out with the other trash putting it on Theo's truck for when they left. Theo set the DVD player so they could watch Home Alone which was one of the movies that Mason had brought to watch. Nathaniel was in the middle of the couch with Corey beside him and Mason on the other side. Theo and Liam were next to Mason snuggled up together ready to watch the movie.

 **~TBC~**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that have been a joy to read. Jut two more days left and this story will be finished.**


	24. Christmas Eve

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: One more day and it's Christmas**

 **CN: Christmas Eve spent with Lydia and Stiles**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

Theo, Liam, Mason and Corey got a surprise when they woke up finding Lydia and Stiles in the house. Theo had planned on getting up at eight making breakfast since he'd sent a text the night before that it would be about eight-thirty before he had breakfast done. He hadn't wanted to make excuses up even though they were all tired since they had been planning today since Thanksgiving. Thankfully no one got maimed because Stiles walking into a room with a werewolf, two chimeras and a very bat swinging Mason was not a wise idea.

It hadn't been Liam or Corey or even Theo that had about done Stiles in though. Stiles had gone on Mason's side of the bed to wake them up. It hadn't been a good idea at all because Theo had thought it would be good to let Mason have the bat back in the bedroom. Stiles had come so close to getting hit with it because Mason had put the bat in the actual bed. Sleeping with three supernatural beings and Mason still had wanted the bat that Stiles had given him in the bed. Theo would have laughed if he hadn't been stopping Mason from swinging.

Lydia had come rushing into the room and grabbed Stiles by the ear once she realized what he'd done dragging him out. Liam and Corey had been awake by then both confused and Corey had vanished when he'd seen Lydia. They had all fallen into the bed once they'd gotten back from Nathaniel's at three that morning. Corey had taken him to the air port to catch a four am flight to Arizona.

The one thing they had managed to do before falling into a pile of four was strip down. When Mason had gone for the bat the cover had went in the floor and they'd all been showing. Corey had been the only one beat red when they had gotten him to turn visible again. They had grabbed couples' showers with Theo and Liam getting one after Mason and Corey had theirs. Once it was done they went downstairs finding Stiles getting a lecture about how not to get his self killed with by their friends.

~LT TL CM MC~

Stiles had been made to apologize to Mason for scaring him, which had felt like old times in a way. Lydia was the one person that could get Stiles to do almost anything. It was actually nice seeing them again since it had been since June. They Skyped, but in person was different for sure. Liam and Corey had gotten the table set with Theo and Mason helping Lydia finish up a couple things. She had cooked breakfast for all of them wanting to do something.

When the food was done they all sat down getting what they wanted to eat. Lydia had even fixed up a batch of gravy remembering from the summer that Corey wouldn't eat eggs without it. There was biscuits, eggs, sausage and bacon plus the gravy. Stiles had made up a batch of hash browns with onion and peppers in them. They got what they wanted since Lydia had brought enough to fed them since she had cooked in the past for the pack. Between bites they talked and caught up on what hadn't been said on the every other week Skype calls.

Stiles told about a case even though he said he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't like they were going to tell anybody. Lydia had refused to let him tell anything gory though since they were eating breakfast. It was way too early in the morning and they didn't have anything supernatural going. Lydia also talked about how classes had been going at college and what else she was up to.

Liam and them talked about what they'd been doing most of the month since it had been quiet. Mason showed off some of the pictures they'd taken when Stiles had demanded to see them. As promised earlier in the month he didn't make any comment about Theo in the Santa suit besides thanking him again for covering. Stiles had teased Liam about not doing it since he had asked him first. Corey did bring up the picture of Liam as an elf that day with the shoes and hat both.

~LT TL CM MC~

Any left overs of the breakfast was stored, which wasn't much before the dishes were put in the dishwasher to clean. They thanked Lydia and Stiles both for what they'd done to surprise them. They ended up in the living room putting on Christmas music and sitting around the Christmas tree. They just relaxed listening to the music for a little while not in a rush to open gifts. They talked more about the ski trip that Liam and them were leaving on the day after Christmas.

Mason brought up college and graduation that was coming up in May as well. They hadn't really had a chance to think about what they wanted to do. They had all decided on UCLA to start with since they'd gotten early acceptance to the university. Liam knew he wanted to do something with history at college. He also thought about coaching if Coach Finstock ever wanted an assistant coach for good.

Corey knew he wanted to keep with the writing that he'd already been doing. One of the things he had put into a small binder for everyone for Christmas was a story he'd written. His grandpa had loved it since he'd tested it out on him first. He was still unsure at times how good he was at it even if his friends bragged on him.

Theo hadn't really decided what he was going to do. He had applied to college because Liam had refused to let him be alone in Beacon Hills. They were together and they were going off to college together. He had thought about a few different things with art maybe or a cop. Liam, Mason and Corey were the only ones besides Jenna and David that knew he was also thinking about being a doctor. He hadn't thought about saying anything until it came out from the one person he didn't expect it to.

"I'm not joking either or trying to be mean." Stiles said. "You should seriously look into being some type of doctor; human not vet." He added clarifying at the end since Theo had been helping Deaton out a lot with Scott not around.

When they had been younger it had been Theo's wish to be a doctor to help kids like his self. Tara had wanted to be a nurse for the same reason. Stiles could remember times when they'd talked about what they wanted to do when they were older. Theo had also offered to find a way to fix his mom's problem if he could as a doctor. It had meant the world to him as a kid. He knew that Theo could do it if he really wanted to and not just from what he'd been told by others. Theo had always been smart as a kid, he'd used to be his study partner even in elementary school.

"Thanks," Theo said in a low voice not sure what to say since it was coming from Stiles.

~LT TL CM MC~

Lydia started passing around gifts after another half an hour since Mason and Corey were supposed to be leaving around noon to go to Mason's aunt's for the Christmas exchange. They were thinking of skipping it, but hadn't decided for sure yet. Mason knew it would be boring and his cousin was always rude. The year before he had gone with Corey somewhere to make out because he'd gotten tired of the people. He didn't even get talked to beside his own parents half the time.

Stiles went first on opening gifts since they decided to go around in circle wanting to see what they each got. Stiles opened the first gift which was from Corey which Corey was kind of nervous about since he'd picked it out his self. He remembered that Stiles had complained he couldn't find gloves that were just right and perfectly warm instead of big and bulky.

It had take some searching and Lydia's help too for the gift, but he had finally found them. There was also some really warm socks since Stiles feet and hands were always the coldest. They were included in the box of the first gift that Stiles opened from Corey. The second gift that Corey had gotten him was a gift bag full of his favorite snacks. Some of the snacks Stiles couldn't find in Virginia and had wanted to take them all back to his apartment the last time.

Liam had gotten Stiles a new memory chip for his phone since he'd mentioned that he'd filled the one he already had up with photos and videos. The second thing that Liam had given Stiles was a his favorite cookies that Liam's mom made only once a year for the most part. He had gotten Jenna to make another batch for Christmas for Stiles knowing that he loved them so much. They were peanut butter with caramel between them since they were like a cookie sandwich.

Mason had gone with a book for the first gift that Stiles had mentioned back in the summer that was out of date and couldn't find online. Mason had found it at the book store that Corey had worked at since it had gotten in a lot of older books too. The second gift he had made was a homemade snow globe that looked like Beacon Hills in a way. Stiles had loved it making it snow on their town multiple times before he moved on to what Theo had gifted him.

Stiles opened the box that had barely made a sound when he had shook it. If he hadn't promised to stop with the jokes he would have asked would it kill him. He had re-framed from it and when he got to the box he had to get some help with the tap. He did joke then about Theo not wanting him to get to the gift cause it had to be that good. When he opened it he was stunned as he pulled back the tissue paper. In the box was a gun holster that had his name engraved on it. It was black leather with a dragon designed into it because when they were little Stiles always wanted to be the knight that taught the dragon how to be gentle.

It took Stiles a few minutes to get over the shock of the first gift since it was something he hadn't expected from Theo. The second gift he opened was an automated photo album. It was already set up too with tons of pictures that Theo had gotten Stilinski to him on. He had gone back over once he had felt better telling him to pick out some pictures that he thought Stiles might really want to have with him. Melissa had also given him some and Jenna had even had a few for when Stiles and Scott had been over with Liam. There were some that Lydia had sent as well over the last year and half.

~LT TL CM MC~

Lydia wasn't let down by what she was given either. Theo had gotten her a coupon to the spa she liked going to near where she lived. Natalie had helped him with it since he hadn't known how to get it from there to here. Luckily he had been able to print it off, but Natalie had booked the actual spa part using his card. He had also given her one to the one she'd gone to before with Lydia and Malia. The second gift that Lydia had gotten from Theo was a photo album kind of like Stiles', but with hard copies of the pictures.

Lydia got a snow globe from Mason with a picture in it of Stiles, Lydia and Natalie inside of it. The second gift that Mason had gone with was something else homemade, which was a quilt that he'd gotten for her. He'd thought about one for Stiles too, but figured that they could share Lydia's at times. He had also thrown in some of her favorite coffee flavors saying it kind of went with both gifts since she could drink it while under the quilt watching the snow globe.

Liam had gone with getting Lydia a gift card to a couple of her favorite stores. He hadn't known what to get her and wanted it to mean something. She was kind of like a big sister in a way, but he'd been drawing a blank big time. The second gift he had gone with was the newest book in a series she loved reading. He was just glad he had gotten Stiles to make sure she didn't buy it before Christmas.

Corey hadn't been sure what to give Lydia until he'd gotten Liam to see what she might want. She was hooked on a show that was kind of older, but she hadn't gotten to see the first episodes on TV itself. Corey had found four of the seasons in the store so he'd wrapped two up in a box and then put the other two in a gift bag that was part of her second gift. The second gift also included her favorite bagged popcorn since she wasn't a fan of microwave popcorn. It also had a couple of packs of her favorite coffee creamer to go with what the coffee that Mason had gotten her.

~LT TL CM MC~

Lydia had gotten Theo a gift certificate to the place he liked going with Liam making it kind of a couple's gift for the two of them. She'd gotten Corey and Mason one as well for their first gift. The second gift she had gone with for Theo was all for him. It was a book that Stiles had mentioned that Theo used to have when he was a kid. The book had sentimental meaning since Tara had gotten it for Theo when he was born and read it to him for years. If he had been sick or felt bad Tara would get it out and read it. She had almost given up finding it, but he'd lucked out because Corey had found it where he worked before it closed. He'd gotten two copies of it since it was all they'd had.

Liam had gotten the coupon to the restaurant along with a copy of the new bestiary that Lydia had put together. Liam had mentioned about they should have a copy as well so Lydia had made one of each for them to have. The second one was filled with information that they had gotten just from new things they had come across. There was also a blank journal for Liam to keep track of anything that they might come across that wasn't inside. He had started flipping through it, but Mason took it away so that they could finish opening gifts.

Lydia had given Corey a new heated blanket that was more like a snuggie, but it could fit Mason under it as well. The gift coupon for a night out went along with tickets to see a movie they both had been wanting to see. Corey had tried out the two person snuggie, which Mason fit perfectly under with him. Theo had even plugged it in which had hit the spot since Corey had gotten a little chili.

The second gift that Lydia had gotten Mason was an Amazon gift card since he had mentioned a bunch of books he loved. Lydia had tried finding them in book copy, but they were more print by order. She had settled with the gift card that way Mason could get the ones he didn't have since he had been naming a bunch he had gotten too.

~LT TL CM MC~

Stiles was next with the gift giving which for Mason's first gift he went with a brand new bat. The one that Mason had was messed up from the hell hound and then a run in with some type of slime like substance. It was just like the other one, but he had gotten it to with stand more things that could come at Mason and Corey both. He made Mason promise not to try and use it on him though. He also gave Mason a gift card like Lydia had so he could get what he wanted online.

Corey got a hooded sweat shirt that said MBI on it with the F from FBI taken off. Stiles was grinning when Corey took it out saying that it stood for Male Body Inspector or Mason's Body Inspector if he wanted to get technical with it. Corey had laughed, but he knew he would be wearing it no matter what since it was perfect to him. The second gift he'd gotten was a salts bath kit. Corey loved taking a bath at times cause the water felt wonderful. He had gotten caught a couple of times during the summer having one and he'd gotten picked on for it. He'd thought Stiles was at first until he'd seen the tag that went with it. Stiles wasn't teasing him these days which probably had to do with Lydia.

Liam was up next getting a giant box of chocolate covered blueberries for his first gift that went with his favorite water flavor mix as well. The second half of his gift was the new video game that he had been wanting to buy, but Theo had refused to let him get every time. He had even tried to get it online, but Theo had taken his phone from him deleting the order before it could be finished. He now knew why, Stiles had been getting it for him.

~LT TL CM MC~

Stiles wasn't sure if what he'd gotten Theo would match up to what he'd been gifted. He'd tried his best to think of something good for Theo. Lydia had glared at him multiple times when he'd said something as an idea. He hadn't really gotten to know Theo since he'd changed. His dad had told him about the things that Theo had done not just for him, but others. He had literally been empty handed when Lydia and he had gotten to Beacon Hills. He'd thought of picking up something at a store there, but it had hit him when he'd seen the photo albums his dad hadn't gotten around to putting back up yet.

Theo pulled the photo frame out of the gift bag before taking the tissue paper off that was around it. He hadn't seen the picture he was holding in years and it hadn't been in the album Liam had made him. The picture was a blow up copy of Tara and Theo with Tara putting bunny ears on Theo. They had their tongues sticking out in the picture and both had funny faces on. Theo wasn't sure what to think of the picture moving his hand over it. It had been getting tougher every day with Christmas coming, but he hadn't let it get him down on the outside. He kept smiling even when he had felt like just hiding out til the holiday was over. He'd kept doing stuff not thinking about it and it had been working so far.

The second gift that Theo unwrapped once he set the picture down was a folder with nothing but a blank piece of paper in it. Lydia shook her head before hitting Stiles on the back of the head. She had thought she put a stop to the idea that Stiles had with telling Theo that he'd forgiven him for the past.

"Really? You went with that, I know he's smart, but seriously Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"I don't get it, a piece of paper with nothing on it?" Liam asked looking in the box to see if something was missing.

"He got you a gun holster and electronic photo album no offense Stiles, but a piece of paper wouldn't add up if he got you coal." Mason said giving Stiles a look. "Which Santa should give you for that."

Theo hadn't said anything, but he was having trouble forming the words to say anything. He put the gift box and paper down before getting up going over to where Stiles was sitting between Lydia and Mason. He heard Liam telling him not to hit Stiles he was sure he was just being a jerk. Theo wasn't planning on hitting Stiles though instead he pulled him up to his feet and hugged him. It defiantly wasn't what anyone in the room was expecting to happen.

"It's a blank slate as in the past is wiped clean." Corey said picking up the piece of paper seeing Theo's name on the folder it had come in. He'd gotten it right off even if the others hadn't, well Lydia had known since she'd apparently tried to get Stiles not to do it.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but she did take her phone out taking a picture of Stiles and Theo hugging. It had been a long time and she hadn't been sure if this would happen. When Stiles and Theo pulled from the hug Lydia got a second picture. The emotions clear on both their faces that the gift had been a good idea even if he'd thought it should have gone another way.

~LT TL CM MC~

Once the gifts were put away they decided that they had a little time left to squeeze in a quick movie. They all let Lydia pick what movie they were going to watch. Stiles had tried bribing her for Die Hard or Lethal Weapon where as the others had voted for Frosty or Rudolph maybe even a TV show Xmas episode. In the end Lydia went with A Golden Christmas Three which she had brought herself. The guys all had a cute guy to look at so they didn't say no after seeing him. Stiles had agreed after some extra convincing from Lydia with kisses.

Theo and Stiles had been put in charge of snacks since they declared it couldn't be a movie without popcorn and drinks. They were getting bowls and Stiles opened Lydia's bag of popcorn for her to eat. Theo popped a couple of bags for the rest of them and made up a pitcher of Jenna's sweet tea that everyone loved. While they were in there Stiles realized that he hadn't actually said thank you to Theo for the gift he'd gotten. He'd given him a look, but it had been like the hug Theo gave him; he hadn't been able to say the words.

"There isn't really a card that says sorry for all the crap we done to each other, but I'd really like to be friends." Stiles said getting Theo's attention. "I found out you and Liam were dating I kind of called my dad and told him to arrest you for anything. I'd even get the FBI to come up with something. Lydia yelled at me for half an hour and my dad hung up the phone. I didn't give you a chance to even see if you'd actually changed. I could only see the guy that killed my best friend, about got my dad killed and drove Liam to explode." Stiles knew he wasn't getting to the good part quick enough when Liam yelled from the living room he wasn't getting to the point.

Stiles wasn't sure how to say what he meant, but he had to get it out. He'd gone with something kind of lame and Theo had given him a gun holster that had a lot of thought put into it. It had a dragon on the thing for Pete sake, which only Scott and Theo knew what the dragon meant to him. He didn't just want to make one a friendly pet, it had been his mom's favorite thing to draw. His mom who had been the one that taught Tara and Theo to draw when they were nine and five.

"I deserved what I got Stiles, seeing Tara again in my own private hell; it did something. Liam said she was trying to put my soul back every time she ripped her heart out. I don't feel like I've paid for what I did half the time. There is no way I could ever make amends for half the things I did. I'm the reason that Lydia got stuck in Eichen house, Corey was almost burned alive by Parish and the ones I know I'll never be able to to fix is what I did to Scott and your dad." Theo said. He'd hoped that they could have just ended it with the hug.

"I say that you have made up for what happened." Stiles said before he started telling Theo the stuff he had been told he had done.

It started with helping Liam, Mason and Corey every day by just being there and not walking away when he could have. It ended with the fact that Stiles could just look at Theo and tell he was different. Stiles knew that Scott wouldn't have given Theo a copy of the keys he'd given Scott back if he hadn't trusted Theo his self. Deaton let Theo help him out a lot, Liam's parents let him stay in their home and there were even more things.

"You need to forgive your own self and I think you already started. Liam had said you weren't big on Christmas, but you haven't turned anything down yet. You even did some things that were probably more than you wanted to do. You, Theo Raeken are the friend I remember from when we were kids now. The one that did everything for anyone that asked and didn't want nothing back." Stiles said before giving Theo another hug.

"Thanks, Mischief," Theo said hugging Stiles as tight as he dared not wanting to hurt him.

"You better be glad I forgave you or you would get your butt kicked for that." Stiles said mumbling that only his mom was aloud to call him Mischief.

"Nope, you're Mischief the rest of the day." Theo said with a laugh before getting the bowls of popcorn. "The rest of your life really." Theo added as they sat back down to watch the movie Lydia had already started.

~TBC~

EN: Well that was Christmas Eve and Mason and Corey didn't leave lol. Thanks in advance for reviews they are greatly enjoyed.

If there was any errors I'm sorry I went over this once instead of the usual twice.


	25. Christmas Day Part 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Thank you to all the ones that have left kudos and reviewed this. They have been so wonderful to read and see.**

 **Special note: Manonlemelon and LIONH34RT for the wonderful reviews that you have left for me. They have been a joy to read.**

 **Special Note 2: TVTime Thanks so much for introducing me to Thiam and Morey both. Merry Christmas my friend hope it is a good one and you enjoy this chapter for Xmas gift.**

 **CN: Christmas Day is here which has something extra special for Liam and Mason**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

The morning had been spent apart since Mason's parents had wanted to do family Christmas morning like they always did. Jenna, David, Liam and Theo had also done family Christmas morning. Gifts had been unwrapped with each getting something that they had needed and wanted as well.

Jenna and David had gone in and gotten Liam a new laptop since he had mentioned he wanted a new one. Theo had claimed Liam's old one the second he'd seen the new one since they had been sharing one. Liam had rolled his eyes before handing Theo a box that had been marked from Santa telling him to open it. Theo had unwrapped a brand new laptop as well. Theo had defiantly been shocked since he hadn't even asked for one since he'd been glad to take Liam's old one. He had thanked them for it though because it was a wonderful surprise.

Theo had gotten Jenna and David a gift certificate to their favorite restaurant that they had gone on their first date. They went there on their anniversary every year and near Christmas time as well. It was set for after they got back from their ski trip since they were leaving the next afternoon. He had gotten Jenna a new kitchen set with pots and frying pans to a baking set as well.

She wasn't expecting it at all since she didn't even remember saying anything about the ones she had being worn out. It wasn't the only thing that he had put in with the kitchen set there was a card inside of it that said she could use them once the kitchen was finished. He had gifted her a new counter, cabinets and when they got back she could pick something else she wanted in the kitchen. Jenna kept telling him it was way too much, but he felt like he needed to do something. David and her let him live there rent free and wouldn't take anything for food even when he tried to slip some into her purse countless times.

David had gotten a new medical bag which Liam and Theo had gone in on. Inside of the bag had been a stethoscope as well that Theo had picked out which included warmers on the end so it wouldn't be cold when he used it. He also got tickets to his favorite sports team. Theo had wanted to do something bigger, but Jenna had picked the tickets out knowing that David would love them. Theo might have taken his car the other day and gotten it tuned up since he hadn't felt like it was enough.

Jenna had gotten two snow globes one from Theo and Liam. The one from Liam was of their family that they had taken outside one day. It had Mason and Corey in it as well that they had done the day Mason had taken the pictures. The one that Theo had made her was a winter wonderland. David had gotten two as well one of the beach and the second was also a picture of their family. They thanked both Liam and Theo with hugs and Jenna added a kiss to both their cheeks telling them that they were too much at times. She really didn't know what she was going to do with her boys or husband since David knew about the remodel.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Once breakfast and gifts had been over they got dressed before heading out the door. They were going over to the Hewitt house for gift exchange and Christmas dinner like most years. The parents sat and talked for a while after they had arrived while Liam and Theo had gone up to Mason and Corey's room. Mason's room had a Christmas tree in it as well which was decorated with almost everything rainbow. Liam had laughed weeks back when they had been doing it, but it seemed festive now.

The teens gave each other their gifts which they were happy to get. Mason and Corey had waited till their friends showed up to give each other the gifts they'd gotten each other as well. They had opened what Shelley and Charles had gotten them that morning though. Mason pulled out a large box putting it in front of Theo before putting one in front of Liam as well. Corey got the third large box in the room before they all started opening the gifts.

Mason had wrapped all their gifts in the one box with other things wrapped up inside of the large ones. Liam pulled out a set of headphones that also had a microphone hooked up to it for when they played video games online together and weren't there. Theo got a set as well as his first gift before pulling out a box set of books. Theo had read the books once already by borrowing them from Mason. He'd started them a second time, but hadn't gotten to finish them yet with all they'd been doing for December fun.

There was also a couple other books that Mason thought Theo might like. A few of them being some gay romance books that Mason enjoyed. The last thing in the box was a movie set that Mason thought Theo needed to have even though he could borrow them from one of them. He had also put in some movies that he wanted Theo to watch that Liam and Corey didn't like.

Liam had pulled out a copy of the video game that Mason had gotten back in October. Liam had borrowed it, but hadn't even played it so Mason took his copy back gifting Liam his own knowing that he'd play it even if it took another couple of weeks once they got back. Liam found a couple of movies that they had gone to see in his package from Mason. There was three boxes of his favorite red lobster biscuit mix too which Liam had laughed over.

Corey opened his box up finding a set of headphones like the other two had gotten but rainbow colors. Liam and Theo had been given a pair of green and blue ones. Corey got a book set of his own with his favorite books. He had been checking them out from the library over and over all year. He read them so many times that the librarian had joked about just giving them to Corey. Mason had found them at the store that Corey had worked at, which Liam had gotten Melissa to get since Corey had barely had time off back in November.

Corey also got some movie and a gift card to Amazon since Mason wasn't sure which CDs he had wanted the most. Corey had been music deprived in Mason's opinion like Theo had, which Theo and Liam had also been gifted Amazon gift cards, well Liam got ITunes since that was where he got his music. Corey had pulled out the last gift from the box finding three boxes full of hand and feet warmers. Mason said it was for the ski trip since he knew Corey would probably be colder. Shelley and Charles had gifted both Mason and Corey with winter gear for the trip.

Mason got his own large box from Corey opening it up finding the books that Mason had wanted. There was also a couple of gift cards to Amazon for Mason to get more books that he wanted. Corey had gotten Mason a leather jacket that Mason had seen back in the Christmas town. He was also at times borrowing the one that Theo had even though it had been a little big on him. Mason was surprised, but Corey had finally told him about what Theo had done for him that morning. It was kind of a Christmas gift for Mason too since he'd been a little nervous.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Corey had gotten Theo the steering wheel cover that he'd picked out. He also went with the second book set by the same author that Mason had gotten Theo. The last thing he had gotten Theo was something he'd written his self. He had already given Mason his copy like he'd made for Shelley and Charles as well. Theo, Mason and Liam's had been different since it included lots of sex in theirs.

Liam got the story, which had him grinning like crazy. There was also a set of wolf sheets and pillow cases that Corey had known Liam would like. It was kind of for both Theo and Liam, but he'd put it in Liam's box. There was a brand new pillow too which would stretch across the bed for Liam and Theo, but was more for Liam. Liam was gifted a video game and box of hot chocolate in Liam's favorite flavor.

Corey wasn't expecting what he got from his friends, which was more than he could have asked for. Theo had given him a key to the truck in case he ever needed to borrow it. Mason got one as well since they did enjoy using the truck for date nights. Corey was also given a leather jacket of his own from Theo and Liam as a combo gift. Corey also got more books and another box of hand and feet warmers.

Liam got Corey a key to his house since he hadn't realized that he hadn't had one yet. Corey found a stack of CDs and movies which he knew had to be Mason's suggestion. Liam had given him a set of rainbow pillow cases that he had gotten made because there was a chameleon on them.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

There were still a couple of gifts under the tree to open, but they left them going downstairs when Shelley had called them down. The adults gave each of the teen something before Liam and Theo gave Shelley and Charles their gifts to them as well. Once that had been finished the ones that could cook left for the kitchen to start preparing the food. The turkey had already been in the oven most of the morning so it would be ready. Shelley had Theo helping her while Mason helped his dad out. Jenna and David were also working together which left Corey and Liam to bring what the ones cooking needed.

Theo and Mason let their boyfriends help them with a couple of things and switched off at times. It took about an hour or so before everything got finished up and they were all happy with what was setting on the table. They had worked together as family to get it done and Shelley had brought out the Christmas table cloth. They usually hated table cloths, but Mason had picked it out wanting to use it.

They talked about what they had gotten for Christmas so far. The adults knew something that two of the teens didn't so they had hinted if they got anything special before Theo and Corey had both given them looks. Thankfully nothing got spoiled for the last gift that the two chimeras had for their boyfriends. They ate and had Christmas music going in the background. There was also talk of their ski trip and the things they had to do before they left.

They were all wearing the Christmas sweaters that had been made and the teens had on elf hats. The adults had been given Santa hats to wear at the table since they said it was special. Each year they all tried to get together to do something for Christmas as one big family since Liam and Mason had been little. It usually came before or after Christmas, but this year they were spending the day together since they were leaving the next one on their trip.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

It was after desert that the two families went into the living room to sit and watch a movie together. Corey and Theo disappeared right at the end of desert going to the living room first. So when the others got in there the lights were off and only the Christmas tree was giving off light in the room. Jenna and Shelley were trying not to give anything away since they already knew what was coming. David and Charles were doing their best to keep their wives from giving anything away. They hadn't been expecting what was coming, but they had given the two teens their answer to what they had wanted.

Liam and Mason found their selves being told to pull the ornaments that had their names on it off the tree. Mason found his that had a dog on it that was almost like the one he had gotten that morning; which was sleeping in one of the recliners at the moment. Liam found his which was a cat like the kitten that Theo had gotten that morning. They'd had to leave Athena at home not sure how the cat and dog would get along just yet. Lydia promised to watch them while they were on their trip.

When Liam and Mason turned around their boyfriends were smiling at them telling them to push the button at the top. Mason and Liam flipped the buttons so it lit up with what they thought would be Merry Christmas, but it said Marry Me on it instead. Liam looked up first finding that Theo was down on one knee in front of him with Corey beside him. Mason took a second to look up because he was shocked, but when Liam elbowed him he looked up gasping.

"You taught me how not to be invisible when I've felt invisible most of my life. I didn't feel like I belonged or had a friend that I could tell anything important to. You changed all of that Mason Hewitt and gave me a family when I only had one person in my own that loved me. Would you be my husband and best friend forever?" Corey asked holding out the ring that he'd gotten for Mason.

"You brought me back from hell and gave me more than I could have ever asked for. You loved me when no one else had in years. I got a family which is still hard to believe at times I deserve. I already feel like we're a forever, but would you marry me so we can always be together, Liam?" Theo asked holding out the ring he'd gotten for Liam.

The room was completely quiet for a second before Mason and Liam were both moving towards their boyfriends. Liam yanked Theo up kissing him hard crashing their mouths together. Theo was kissing him back wrapping his arms around Liam lifting him up which had Liam wrapping his legs and arms around Theo. Mason got down in front of Corey nodding his head until Corey leaned in kissing him. Mason couldn't form words, but he could kiss Corey after he'd given his answer in nods.

Once both couples pulled apart breathless Corey and Theo put the rings on their guys fingers. It was brought up after a moment that Liam hadn't said anything beside kiss Theo though. Liam tried to protest, but realized it was true he hadn't given Theo an answer if he would Marry him or not. Mason had nodded his agreement to the proposal.

"Yes, I'll marry you right this second if you want me to." Liam said smiling up at Theo till shocked that he was wearing an engagement ring.

"I was thinking graduation if you wanted to do a double ceremony?" Mason asked finally finding his voice. "It would be so cool and there no way I'm ever going want anyone besides Corey and you two in my life. It will be so awesome I got a wedding book upstairs that we could go by. You three are so helping too there is no getting out of planning." Mason his excitement clear in his voice.

"Corey, we're so borrowing your powers of disappearing." Liam joked before he went over hugging Mason and Corey. Their parents got in on it as well hugging them and congratulating their sons. They were all happy knowing that their sons were in love with each other.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I decided to put the sex in the next chapter because this got to be too big. Thanks in advance for the reviews and Kudos. Happy Holidays, Merry Xmas and Happy New Year to all.**

 **EN 2: I know I didn't write it in the last chapter, but Theo did go to see Caleb like he said he would on Christmas Eve.**


	26. Christmas Day Part 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I put all the smut into this chapter because the last one got to be too long.**

 **Special note: Manonlemelon and LIONH34RT for the wonderful reviews that you have left for me on this story. They have been a joy to read.**

 **Special Note 2: TVTime Thanks so much for introducing me to Thiam and Morey both. Merry Christmas my friend hope it is a good one and you enjoy this chapter for Xmas gift. Your reviews have kept me going this year when I was stuck.**

 **CN: This is all the smut in one chapter for Christmas Day.**

 **Title: 25 Days Of December Fun**

 **Characters: Liam/Theo, Mason/Corey, Liam's parents, Mason's Parents, Corey's Grandpa, Mention of Melissa, Sheriff, Deaton**

 **Summary: 25 days of fun that Theo/Liam and Mason/Corey have together during the month of December. From Ice Skating to Making Christmas Cards, Making Stockings to Christmas Eve and Day together.**

While their parents hung out downstairs the teens went upstairs to Mason's room. They fell on the bed making out with their now fiancee. They couldn't get enough of each other touching and kissing. It didn't take but a few moments before they Liam and Corey were stripping Theo and Mason down getting the same treatment. More kisses and touching happened before Liam was thrusting into Theo and Mason was being filled by Corey moans coming from both couples.

Liam moved nice and slow pulling back only to go even slower back into Theo with his thrusts. They kissed until they needed air before Liam moved down to Theo's neck nipping and sucking feeling his pulse against his lips. Theo's hands moved over Liam's body as Liam continued to fill his body knowing every inch of it. Theo wrapped his legs around Liam meeting the man he loved with each thrust he was giving him even though it was slow.

Beside them Corey moved his hand over Mason's face looking into his lover's eyes once he was seated inside of him. They just watched each other for a little trading kisses and nose brushes. Corey pulled back finally before surging forward striking against Mason's prostate. Mason cried out in pleasure arching up tightening his grip on Corey's hips. Corey smiled nuzzling against Mason's neck before nipping just below his ear. Mason gasped with each new thrust Corey was pumping into him even faster giving him what he wanted.

Liam claimed Theo's mouth again before Theo flipped them over so he was on top. He moved up and down on Liam's cock swallowing their moans, especially his. Now that he was on top he could control the angle better. Liam's cock was hitting against his prostate now even more so. The pace was still slow and steady with the build up causing each hit of Liam's cock to drive him closer to his orgasm.

Mason curled his hands into the sheet as Corey continued thrusting into him. Corey found Mason's mouth kissing him as his balls started rising. He knew it wasn't going to take much longer since he was thrusting into Mason with a fast and sharp pace. Mason was meeting Corey with each thrust feeling his own balls rising.

Mason let out a strangled moaned feeling Corey's hand as it started stroking his cock that was leaking like crazy. It was like flicking on a switch because after a second twist and turn Mason was cumming. Corey didn't stop either, he started moving faster his own orgasm taking over. Corey smiled looking at Mason as he filled the man he loved.

Theo found his self under Liam again with Liam still moving just as slow into him. Liam reached between them taking hold of Theo's cock moving his hand up and down the shaft. He used the pre-cum to slick Theo up even more letting his hand bring Theo even more pleasure. Theo arched up not sure if he could take how slow Liam was going, but he was loving it too. Liam ran his tongue over Theo's lips getting him to open his mouth again.

Liam pulled back once more as he moved his hands over Theo's sides up to his hands locking theirs together. When he pulled back from the kiss he thrusted forward hitting against Theo's prostate. Theo let out a howl as his orgasm took him over flooding from his cock. Liam kept his hand moving up and down pumping Theo's orgasm from him. Liam let his own howl out finally giving Theo what he had been wanting. He thrust with a renewed force claiming Theo's ass.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Liam and Corey pulled free of their men before looking at one another with a smile. Theo and Mason had their own smiles on their faces. Corey reached over first pulling Liam to him before kissing him. Theo let out a moan watching the two before his mouth was covered with Mason's.

The four of them continued like that until they broke for air. When they caught their breath Mason moved to his knees claiming Liam's mouth like he had Theo's. Corey watched enjoying the show since they'd all had sex the night before after Lydia and Stiles had left. It had been the first time the four of them had done it together. It had been a Christmas gift in a way. He'd barely been able to keep his self awake when they'd left to go to Liam's aunt's house the night before.

Theo came up behind Corey surprising him since he hadn't noticed he'd moved. He hadn't noticed anything beside Mason and Liam making out. Corey let out a whimper feeling Theo's hands moving over his cock. At the sound of the whimper Liam and Mason looked up at Corey a smile forming on both their faces. Mason grin spread wider nodding his head before Corey felt a wet finger massaging at his rim.

Besides with Mason he hadn't taken until the night before since he never had felt the want for it. Mason was different and he'd felt the want last night too when Liam had been teasing him. He'd actually started begging at one point since Liam had teased him so damn bad before finally thrusting into him. Mason in front of him riding his cock and Mason had been plowing Theo's ass. It had ended with all of them cumming a second a part blanking out for at least half an hour from how good it had felt.

Mason's hand tilted Corey's face up when he started looking down with Liam's hand taking hold of Corey's leaking cock. Liam and Mason took turns kissing Corey while Theo nudged Corey's legs apart a little more. Theo swiped some of the pre-cum from his own cock before pressing his fingers against Corey's opening again. He knew what the younger chimera wanted. He hadn't had to be told the night before when they'd gotten back from Angela's.

Corey moaned as Theo's middle finger slid into his ass hitting against his prostate with the first try. Corey knew he would have fallen over if Mason and Liam weren't holding him up. The pleasure was almost too much with what they were all doing to him. Mason and Liam's hands were both on his cock now. Mason guiding Liam's showing him what Corey liked when it came to getting jacked off. Theo's free hand was cupping Corey's balls feeling just how heavy they were even after he'd filled Mason's ass.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

"Please stop teasing me," Corey whimpered when he was giving a chance to breathe again after his mouth had once again been devoured by kisses. He wasn't going to last because Theo's free hand had moved up over top of Mason and Liam's hands. His cock was gushing pre-cum and his balls felt heavier than before.

"I'm thicker than both of them and even if Mason fucked you this morning your ass wasn't opened enough." Theo said against Corey's ear before nipping just below it. "I will never hurt you again. If you want to cum go ahead because until I know you're opened enough I'm not claiming your ass." He added using his hand to twist both Mason and Liam's over Corey's cock.

Corey didn't remember closing his eyes, but they flew open again. Theo adding a third finger and all of them jerking his cock again was his undoing. The words had gone straight to his cock and heart too. His orgasm was almost too much as he let out a cry of pleasure. Liam and Mason's hands fell away from his cock, but Theo's didn't. Theo kept jerking him and twisting his hand around his cock. Liam and Mason took turns filling their mouths with Theo aiming right for them.

Corey was still on his knees, but he didn't know how it was possible as he came down from his high. Liam and Mason took turns cleaning his cock after Theo let go of it. He felt Theo's fingers pull free of his ass and he let out a whine missing them. He was lifted up and turned over so he was lying on his back. Liam and Mason were lying on their sides against him taking turns kissing him. Theo leaned down kissing Corey once the other two broke apart.

"You know I love you right? I fucked everything up in the past and I know I told you yesterday, but I'm sorry for the shit I put you through. I love all three of you." Theo said looking from Corey to Liam and then Mason.

"We know, we love you too. I already forgave you, now if you don't mind I'd like the Christmas gift you promised me. If you hold back I'm going murder your ass." Corey said with a smile before pulling Theo down kissing him. After a moment Liam and Mason took their turns as well.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

Theo took his time filling Corey even if he had told him not to hold back. Liam was taking any pain that Corey might feel, but he didn't feel any. He didn't even see a single vein turn black when he tried. Mason found Corey's mouth kissing him letting his hand glide over Corey's cock before massaging his balls. Corey whimpered already feeling overly sensitive from the sex he'd already gotten. Liam captured Corey's mouth once Mason pulled back. His lungs were screaming by the time Theo got his turn as well bottoming out.

Theo didn't go fast even though Corey kept trying to get him to. He took his time with each thrust making sure it hit just right. Liam and Mason helped keeping Corey's legs up when they tried falling. He wrapped his arms around Theo's neck moaning into another kiss. Liam and Mason worked at Corey's nipples taking one into their mouth and Theo's hand that wasn't balancing his self was jerking at Corey's cock.

Corey whimpered and moaned head moving from one person to the other. His body was overwhelmed in pleasure when he finally did cum after almost half an hour of Theo claiming his body so slowly he thought he was going to fall apart. Mason had done this to him countless times wanting him to feel wonderful and he did.

Theo held onto Corey's hips as his own orgasm took over pumping his cock in and out not altering his slow pace. Even after already cumming three times Corey's cum was shooting out like water from fire hose. It was too much and with two mouths going back and forth on his cock again he passed out shouting something that wasn't even audible.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

When Corey came to Mason was lying beside him still, but Theo wasn't above him. Instead, Theo was thrusting into Mason nice and slow with Liam behind Theo. Liam was fucking Theo into Mason who was moaning and begging them not to stop. Corey let out a content sigh turning on his side capturing Mason's mouth. He was too tired to do anything else, but he did manage to get his hand to work up and down Mason's cock a well.

Mason did his best keeping his legs up as Theo held onto him driving deeper into his ass. He hadn't thought he was going to get this just yet, but he was enjoying every second of it. Theo was moving at the pace that Liam set who was slamming into Theo's ass driving him as fast as he dared into Mason's tight channel. Theo moaned as Liam hit against his prostate which set off Mason as well since Theo found his a second later.

Corey's hand moved over Mason's stomach in soothing circles even though he was sure that Mason wasn't feeling any discomfort. Mason's mouth was claimed by Corey's thrusting his tongue into Mason's mouth tasting his cum from earlier. Theo's mouth was moving against Mason's neck and Liam was sucking at Theo's. Liam didn't slow down for a second even when Mason started babbling he was going cum. Liam picked up the pace with a growl before Theo and Mason were making growls; well Mason was attempting one. Corey moved down finally able to getting behind Liam.

He made quick work with two fingers opening Liam up daring them to cum until he was finished. Corey slicked his cock up before he was thrusting into Liam. He had the strength even if he didn't have much more than that. He used it too knowing that Liam wasn't going to break like Mason could. Liam let out a shout being forced back into Theo who was claiming Mason's ass again. It only took twice before cum was filling not only Mason's ass but Theo's as well. Corey didn't think he could go again, but he kept the pace going striking against Liam's prostate with every single slam of his hips.

 **~LT MC TL CM~**

After the orgasm they all fell into a pile of bodies all touching some how this time with Theo being the one they were snuggled against. Liam on top of Theo with Corey and Mason on their sides against Theo's sides. They were exhausted and so blissed out that they couldn't really say anything for a few minutes. They just enjoyed the peacefulness of being close and together. Liam's head resting just below Theo's chin on his chest with Corey and Mason's faces against Theo's neck.

"Merry Christmas to all of us." Liam said in a sleepy voice his eyes not even able to stay open. He added a mumbled I love you to his finance and friends before he drifted off.

Corey and Mason's free hand were resting on Liam's back making lazy circles. Their own eyes barely open, but a smile on theirs and Theo's face at what Liam had said. They had defiantly had a wonderful Christmas and December for that matter. They slowly drifted off their selves leaving Theo the only one awake.

Theo didn't want to fall asleep yet watching the three guys he loved sleeping against him. He smiled looking at all three of them wishing his arms were long enough to wrap them in one big hug. This was the last thing he expected to have in his life with all he'd done. Liam had been right on Tara fixing him every time she ripped her heart from him. She'd put a piece of his soul back and the three here and the rest of their family and friends had fixed the rest of him.

It was the best Christmas he'd had in years and all because of his fiance's idea to bring him back to help with the Wild Hunt. Theo closed his eyes finally a smile on his face so wide it almost hurt. The only thing he could feel was love as he drifted off into the sleep world. When he did finally get into the dream world he didn't see the Tara he was used to seeing trying to rip his heart from his chest. She was whole, no big hole in her chest, smiling at him. She didn't say his name in the evil twisted way she usually did either. He could swear that she said Merry Christmas, little brother instead. It was a dream he was sure even seeing it, but it was a peaceful one.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: Thanks to all that have reviewed and left kudos. I have enjoyed each review and wish you all a wonderful holiday season which ever you may celebrate. Happy New Years as well.**


End file.
